Sacred Blood: After ReCreating Hell
by PasifiKStaR
Summary: COMPLETE! Sequel to ReCreating Hell with full intro inside: The underworld of vamps and werewolves prepares to be changed once more with the blood of Rinoa & Squall's daughter.
1. Introduction

**Sacred Blood**  
_A Sequel to ReCreating Hell_  
_Introduction_  
By PasifikStar

* All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own Final Fantasy or it's characters. 

* * *

**READ FIRST!**   
This story is a sequel to my first story on FF.net: ReCreating Hell. This story focuses on RJ Leonheart (Squall & Rinoa's daughter) and Hunter Almasy (Seifer & Quistis' son) as well as their parents. Here's a brief background on ReCreating Hell: 

In the Underworld of vampires, sorcerers, werewolves (lycans), and shape-shifters, a several century long war between the races has finally stopped and they are trying to make peace. In the Underworld, there is a time called the Blood Moon that weakens sacred seals. The greatest seal is the one that keeps Hell's Gates closed. During the Blood Moon, the vampiric sorceress Adel tried to open it but was foiled by a Squall, Rinoa, & company. They manage to keep the gates closed, but sacrified Squall and Rinoa, who were sucked into the gates. Five years later, they appear at a memorial ball in their honor with their child, RJ. 

After ReCreating Hell, is a series of three mini-stories after the original that gives background to RJ and Hunter, including who they are, their past, and who they grew up to be. At the very end of third mini-story, RJ was kidnapped from Seraphim's (Hunter's little sister/ Seifer & Quistis' daughter) party by Sephiroth, who was supposed to have been killed in the original. 

This story doesn't sound like much, but it'll really clear up what's going on in this story if you read it. The story itself is heavily cameoed by many characters of the other Final Fantasies. There is also a guide to this world I created for further help. So please read ReCreating Hell!! But if you're too lazy, here's the break down of the major players in this story: 

**Raine Julia (RJ) Heartilly Leonheart** - Squall and Rinoa's daughter, born in Hell's Gates. She's a natural vampire with high magic abilities. Her 'gift' is to speak to the dead, most often her grandmothers of whom she was named after. She went to an Arts Academy in Deling City, Galbadia. Love Interest: Hunter?   
**Hunter Seifer Almasy** - Seifer & Quistis' son, a skilled gun blader, intelligent, and best of his class at Balamb Garden. Sarcastic, full of pride, but not as arrogant as his father. Grew up with and likes to tease RJ, but they haven't seen each other for a few years up until his sister's party. Love Interest: RJ?   
**Squall Leonheart** - Son of Laguna, the leader of the Loire Vampire Clan, the biggest and most powerful vampire clan. Mate to Rinoa Heartilly, father of RJ.   
**Rinoa Heartilly Leonheart** - Daughter of Julia Heartilly and General Caraway, the leader of the Caraway Sorercer Clan, the most powerful Sorcerer Clan in the world. She is one of only two full blooded sorcerers who was successfully turned into a vampire by her mate, Squall. She was the last living full blooded sorceress of the Heartilly family.   
**Seifer Almasy** - Older brother to Selphie Tilmitt (took her mother's maiden name), and half lycan and half witch. Quistis' husband, Hunter and Seraphim's father.   
**Quistis Trepe-Almasy** - Half shape shifter and half magic user, she is 'gifted' in that she is also a telepath. Seifer's wife, Hunter and Seraphim's mother.   
**Irvine Kinneas** - Full blooded lycan, Selphie's husband, Seifer's brother-in-law, father of Rinoa "Rinny" Kinneas.   
**Selphie Kinneas (used to be Tilmitt)** - Younger sister to Seifer, half lycan and half witch, high level of magic for a hybrid, went to school with Rinoa and Quistis. Irvine's wife, Rinny's mom.   
**Zell Dincht** - Shape-shifter whose family works for the Loires. Squall and Irvine's best bud, now teaches at a Garden. Squall "Torch" Dincht's father. 

**OTHER KIDS/CHARACTERS** -   
Seraphim (13) - Seifer and Quistis' daughter  
Rinoa "Rinny" (14) - Irvine and Selphie's daughter, named after Rinoa.  
Squall "Torch" (8) - Zell and Library Girl's son, named after Squall.   
Angelo II (3) - Rinoa's dog (the original Angelo died in his sleep, Angelo II is one of Angelo's puppies)  
Squally-Poo IV (6) - Laguna's cat (Squally-Poo I was run over by Irvine, II 'mysteriously ran away', III M.I.A. Kiros and Ward assume him dead.) named after Squall. 

**Final Fantasy Characters** -   
My theme for my stories (okay, so I wrote two so far...) are that they are AU's and that they always have cameos of other Final Fantasy Characters. This is because I'm too lazy to create new ones and since most people already have an idea who who these characters are, I just put them in there. MANY other FF characters had cameo appearances in the original story and so they will often be referred to in this one. Also, I include Squally-Poo, Laguna's cat. Why? Because I can see Laguna owning a cat and naming him Squally-Poo. 

Okay, I think I covered all the major details. If you're REALLY confused, please read ReCreating Hell. It'll make SO MUCH MORE sense afterwards, I promise! Enjoy the story! 

- PasifiKStaR 


	2. Missing You

**Sacred Blood**  
_A Sequel to ReCreating Hell_  
_Chapter One: Missing You_  
By PasifikStar

* All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own Final Fantasy or it's characters. 

* * *

"SEPHIROTH!!!" Squall screamed into the darkness, his eyes blazing with red fury as the all too familiar blood scent entered his senses. 

"What!?" Rinoa gasped. Her eyes were wide and rapidly filling with tears. "Where is RJ, Squall!?" She demanded in a nervous voice, although she already knew what had happened. 

"Impossible!" Quistis shouted, her voice filled with fear as she looked around the area. "No, it can't be him! It CAN'T be! We KILLED him!" 

"That's his scent." Seifer agreed, sniffing the air. He looked over at Irvine, who nodded in agreement. 

"No doubt about it," Irvine told them. "That's Sephiroth's scent." 

"I don't care if it's his scent or not!" Rinoa screamed. "Where is my daughter!?" 

Seifer turned around and ran back into the ball room. "I'll go have security check around the area." 

"Keep all the children inside!" Selphie shouted. "Irvine!" 

"I know!" he nodded. "I'll go with him! Zell, come on!" 

"Right!" Zell agreed and ran behind Irvine. Rinoa nails began to dig into the stone railing as her eyes frantically searched for any sign of her daughter. Her shoulders were quaking as Squall jumped from the balcony and on to the gardens below. 

"Hunter, go with Squall!" Quistis ordered her son. "Help him find RJ!" She and Selphie moved towards Rinoa, putting their arms around her shoulders as the vampiric sorceress began to cry. 

"Right!" Hunter said. He looked over at Rinoa, feeling his heart wrench for the woman as tears of blood streamed down her cheeks. Clutching RJ's garnet earring in his hand, he jumped over the balcony railing and into the darkness. 

Rinoa looked out over the garden. "RJ!!" she screamed into the night air. "RJ!!!" 

"Rinoa, calm down," Quistis urged. "We have to be rational." 

"How can I be rational!?" Rinoa screamed, terrified. "My DAUGHTER IS MISSING!" 

"Rinoa..." Selphie said with a worried frown. Rinoa leaned against the railing heavily as she covered her face with her hands. 

"Oh, Hyne...RJ..." Rinoa whispered into her hands as she crumpled down against the railing. Quistis and Selphie both knelt down next to her, putting their arms around her. 

"The area's being sealed off!" Seifer said as he ran back out into the balcony. He looked around, noticing two missing people. "Where are the others?" 

"Squall and Hunter went to look for her out in the garden," Quistis said, motioning her head back slightly to the gardens that laid behind the rented hall. She looked back at Rinoa, who was still in tears. "I'm sure she's here, Rinoa. Don't worry, honey, we'll find her..." 

"Was is really Sephiroth?" Rinoa's trembling voice whispered between sobs. Quistis looked over at Selphie and then up at Seifer. 

Selphie bit her bottom lip and turned her head away. Seifer closed his eyes and let out a heavy breath. "Yes, Rinoa..." 

"Oh, Hyne!" the vampiress wailed. Her eyes closed tightly. "He's taken her!" 

"We'll find her-" Selphie began, but Rinoa shook her head from side to side violently. 

"No, you don't understand!" Rinoa sobbed. "When RJ was little...when she was still at Hell's Gates...she had nightmares!" Rinoa cried. "She said a white haired man was always coming after her. She'd always get those nightmares..." 

"A white haired man...?" Selphie whispered. She looked over at Quistis. "Hyne..." 

"But how...?" Quistis said. "We killed him! Seifer cut off his head! We set him on fire!" 

"RJ's gift..." Selphie mumbled. Quistis and Rinoa both froze. "She communicates with the dead." 

* * *

Squall sniffed the air. "Shit!" he growled angrily. "The scent's gone!" 

Hunter stopped behind the man and sniffed the air as well. Squall was right - Sephiroth's scent had vanished. He knelt down over the grass and looked around the area suspiciously. He could sense a faint magic signature in the area. "He disappeared..." Hunter mumbled. "There's a magic signature here...It's not RJ's." 

Squall narrowed his eyes and walked over to Hunter. He himself couldn't sense magic signatures, as he didn't have an ounce of magic in him. Hunter went over the ground with his eyes. There wasn't any sign of a struggle, meaning RJ must've been unconscious. 

"RJ's scent ends here," Squall said. "No scent of blood...she wasn't wounded." 

"I think that he used magic to transport himself here," Hunter concluded as he stood back up. "Mr. Leonheart, sir," Hunter said. "This...Sephiroth...what is he?" 

Squall's hands turned to fists at his sides as he glared down at the spot that Hunter pointed out. "An ancient vampire." 

* * *

"Anything?!" Rinoa nearly shouted as she jumped up from her chair and ran to Squall who re-entered the building from the back doors. Her mate stopped and shook his head. Rinoa's eyes filled with tears. "No..." 

"There was a magic signature," Hunter said, trying to at least give the woman some hope. "It wasn't RJ's..." 

"But how could Sephiroth have a magic signature?" Selphie said as she sat around the table with the others. "He's a vampire." 

"He used to travel using magic, I remember that much..." Quistis said with narrowed eyes. "But I always assumed it was Adel who was giving him power." 

"You think someone else is giving him that kind of power?" Irvine asked. 

"He's an ancient," Squall grumbled as he held on to Rinoa, who was still crying and burying her face against his chest. "Anything is possible." 

"What are we going to do?" Rinoa sobbed. "Squall, WHY is he after her? I don't understand!" 

"I don't either, Rin..." Squall said. He cupped Rinoa's face and put his forehead against hers. "I don't even know why he's back." 

"You don't think he's going to...you know..." Zell mumbled. The group turned to look at the blond, who was holding a sleeping blond boy on his lap. He looked up at them nervously. "He wouldn't try to open the gates...would he?" 

"That's impossible!" Selphie piped, her eyes large. "The gates are SEALED! No one is powerful enough to open them when there isn't a Blood Moon!" 

"And there shouldn't be another Blood Moon for another several hundred years." Quistis assured them. 

"And Sara, Leon, and Adel are all using their power to keep it sealed," Rinoa whimpered as she looked around. "Their power should be enough, shouldn't it?" 

"Especially since there isn't a Blood Moon." Selphie agreed. The group was silent as they lapsed into thought. 

"Rinoa," Quistis said quietly as she turned to her friend. The brunette turned her head look at her with a red streaked face. "You said something about RJ's dreams...what happened in them?" 

Rinoa swallowed hard as Squall lead her over to a chair and sat her down. "I'm not exactly sure..." Rinoa said. "She used to wake up in tears saying that a white haired man was after her. She never gave us any details." 

"When she woke up in the morning," Squall added. "She didn't remember them. But we were worried and thought that it was because we were at the gate." 

"That's the main reason why we asked to be returned here," Rinoa explained. "We thought that if we were here, her dreams would stop...and they did." 

"I wouldn't be surprised is RJ never remembered," Squall sighed tiredly. "We didn't want to tell her." 

"Do you think that the white haired man is Sephiroth?" Selphie asked the group quietly. 

"I don't know of anyone else..." Quistis trailed off. 

"So Sephiroth's been trying to get RJ all these years...?" Hunter asked, confused as he stood there. "Why?" 

"Hyne, if we knew that we wouldn't be here trying to figure it out!" Seifer grumbled. Hunter rolled his eyes. 

"But you're not just going to sit here and do nothing are you?" Hunter asked the group. "I mean...RJ's gone!" 

"Of course we're not just going to sit here!" Squall growled angrily. "But what the hell are we supposed to do if we have no idea what's going on!?" 

"Find out what's going on!" Hunter replied back, annoyed. "You've done this before! What's wrong with you all? Are your so old and worn that you can't even start doing research on the subject!?" 

"Hey!" Irvine snapped. "What who you're calling old, Hunter!" 

"Sorry, Uncle Irvine," Hunter sighed. "I'm just saying..." He looked at them. Rinoa looked like a mess and Squall seemed so lost. "I'm going to Esthar's Library..." he grumbled as he turned around. 

"Wait, Hunter!" his mother gasped. "You don't know what you're looking for!" 

"I'll find out!" Hunter shouted over his shoulder. "If you're just going to sit there, I'm NOT going to join you!" *RJ's out there...* 

Quistis looked up at her companions. "Seifer, call Raijin and Fujin." she said as she stood up off her chair. 

"Why?" Seifer asked as he pulled out his cellular phone. 

"Because we'll need someone to fly the Ragnarok over," Quistis said. She pulled her glasses out of her purse and put them on. "Once we find out where RJ is." 

Rinoa's head perked up and looked at the blond. "Quistis..." she whispered. 

"Seraphim!" Quistis shouted to her daughter. The blond young woman turned around from where she was talking to her friends. "Party's over, honey! We have work to do!" 

* * *

*Hyne, what was that smell?* she thought as her mind began to work once more. All she could think about the heavy chemical scent that invaded her senses before she blacked out. *Was it Hunter?...No, he smells like crap...the bastard.* 

Her heavy eyes opened slowly to reveal steel blue eyes behind long dark lashes. The room was dimly lit with a yellow chandelier hanging from the center of the room. She turned her head slightly and looked around the dark room. She was laying on a soft bed. 

Around her, black satin pillows, some as large as her, were layered around. She narrowed her eyes and brought her hand over her head. Her soft glove against her forehead meant that she still wore her clothes. She craned her neck forward just to make sure. Sure enough, her blood red gown still adorned her body. 

She rested her head back against the pillows and took a deep breath. Her eyes went wide. That scent...that blood scent...she had smelled it right before she smelled the chemical. "Whose there!?" she growled venomously as she narrowed her eyes. 

She sensed a presence to her right and her head snapped around. Through the dim light, she could make out the tall figure walking towards her. Long white hair framed his pale face as his body was shrouded in dark clothes. "Raine Julia Leonheart," a deep voice said. Green eyes that seemed to glow in the dim light met her ice blue ones. "Allow me to introduce myself. We've met a few times when you were younger, but you might not remember me." 

RJ narrowed her eyes, trying to place his face. "I'm sorry..." she said, suddenly feeling vulnerable. "I...I don't know who you are." 

He chuckled a deep and throaty laugh. "My name is Sephiroth," he told her quietly. "I'm in need of your assistance." 

"What?" RJ asked. She was still suspicious of him as he walked closer to the bed where she was now sitting up on. She pulled her legs inwards towards her chest and shook her head. "I...I don't think I can help you. I think you have the wrong person." 

"No, my dear," he told her sweetly. "I have the right person. Your blood scent doesn't lie." 

"Don't get any closer!" she shouted suddenly. "Or I'll...I'll..." 

His lips curled into a smile. "You'll what?" 

"I'll blow you up!" she shouted defensively. He stopped in his tracks, but then tossed his head back as he began to laugh insanely. 

"Blow me up?" he laughed, his eyes glowing intensely as they ran up and down her figure. "Do you REALLY think that'll work on me?" 

"Well, typically when one blows up another person, it usually succeeds in the other person dying, so yes, you'll excuse me if I believe it'll WORK." she hissed bitterly. 

A smirk caressed his face. "You have no idea who I am, do you?" 

"I've never met you before!" RJ shouted. "Who are you!?" 

"I already told you, my name is Seph-" 

"Sephiroth, yeah, yeah! I get it! But I've never met you previous to now!" RJ growled. "Tell me why I'm here and...and WHERE I am!" 

"You are in an old mansion in Centra," he told her casually. "It used to be part of my previous employer's property." 

"And why am I here?" RJ asked proudly. 

"As I was saying earlier, I need your assistance," he explained. He sat down at the edge of the bed as RJ moved back, farther into the bed and away from him. "I don't want to hurt you." 

"So why did you kidnap me?" she retorted. 

"You wouldn't have come willingly," he explained simply. "You see, Miss Leonheart, you are a very special young vampiress. Your mother is the famed Rinoa Heartilly, a 'pure blooded' sorceress and one of two who has been successfully turned." 

"I already know all about that!" RJ told him with narrowed eyes. "Spare me the details. What do you what with me?" 

"To put it quite simply," he said. "I want your blood." 

RJ's blue eyes went wide as she looked at him in shock. The pale man smirked at her reaction. "My...blood?" she asked, her voice quivering uneasily. Her hand unconciously rose to her throat. 

"Your mother, Rinoa, had the blood combination of all sorceresses. You are familiar with that, yes?" RJ nodded. "And you have her blood with one major difference." 

"And that is?" 

Sephiroth looked at her with a fanged smile. "You have your father's pure vampire blood as well. The combination is one in several billion. You, my dear vampiress, have the rarest of the rare blood types." 

"What do you want with my blood?" RJ asked suspiciously. 

"To cleanse the world." 

* * *

Hunter was hunched over a desk, piles of books around him as he flipped through numerous pages of text. His eyes scanned the words for anything that might be of help. Anything on ancient vampires, magic, and hybrids. Through the dim light of the old library, Quistis watched him. 

In her hands, she held a thick note book. She had spent hours going through her belongings trying to find that book. Weeks of non-stop research had gone into it. It was the note book that contained her findings for the Blood Moon, Hell's Gates, and the origins of vampires and sorcerers. 

"Hunter," she said quietly. The young blond man was still feverishly looking through the texts. His layered hair was tied at his nape to keep out of his eyes. His coat was draped over the back of his chair as his tie laid at a pile by one stack of books. The top buttons on his white dress shirt were unbuttoned. "Hunter." 

His head snapped up and turned in the direction of her voice. "Mom...sorry, I was-" 

She raised her hand to silence him. "Where are your reading glasses?" 

"I left them at the house. I didn't have time to go get them," he explained. Quistis sighed and placed her note book over the thick book he was reading. "What's this?" 

"Everything you need to know about the Blood Moon and Hell's Gates," she explained. "It's the research I did twenty years ago." 

Hunter's eyes went wide and he opened the front cover. "Thanks...this'll save me a lot of time." 

"I know," Quistis said as she reached over and stroked her son's head. "I'll go home and bring you your glasses. I'll join you then." 

"Thanks, mom." he smiled weakly. 

Quistis turned around and took a step and then stopped. Hunter looked up, realizing she hadn't left and looked at her questioningly. "Hunter...about what you said earlier at your sister's party..." 

"Did it work?" Hunter asked. "I mean...is everyone going to help?" 

"Everyone was going to help," Quistis sighed. She turned around and looked at him. "I know you were trying to get them riled up, but the initial shock was still there. You were out of line at times, Hunter." 

"But they were just sitting there-" he began defensively. 

"Their daughter was kidnapped," Quistis cut him off. Her eyes squinted and she looked at him thoughtfully. "Hunter, you're not a parent. You don't know how it feels to loose a child. You don't know how Rinoa and Squall felt and they were still in shock." 

"But they weren't doing anything!" he gasped. "I mean...if she were MY kid I'd be out there right away trying to find out what happened to her!" 

"Hunter," Quistis sighed heavily. "We were all devastated. RJ is their only child. They thought she was safe and all of a sudden, she was taken from them. You have to understand that they were in a state of confusion. All they wanted to know at that moment was WHY. Why did it have to be RJ? Why did he take her?" 

"But-" 

"Just think about it," Quistis insisted. Hunter let out a heavy breath and nodded. "I'll be back soon." She turned around and left him sitting at the library desk. 

Hunter rubbed his hand against his forehead and closed his eyes tiredly. *I can't believe the last thing I said to her was that anywhere away from here was better...I feel like such an ass...* He shook his head to clear his thoughts and began to look through the note book his mother had given him. It was a thick book...it was going to be a long day. *I'm sorry, RJ...I'll make it up to you.* 

* * *

"WHAT!?" Laguna gasped. He paled of all color as his eyes went wide. Shaking hands gripped the edge of his oak desk as Squall nodded on the seat in front of him. 

Ellone was at Rinoa's side, trying to console her as Rinoa sniffled and tried to stop crying. She failed miserably. "By who?" Kiros asked with narrowed eyes. "Who'd kidnap her?" 

"Sephiroth," Squall said. "I recognized is scent. Seifer and Irvine confirmed it." 

"No..." Laguna said, shaking his head as red tears rimmed his eyes. "No...it can't be...it's just a joke right?" 

"Uncle..." Ellone whispered quietly. Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at him. "They wouldn't kid about something like this." 

"But RJ can't be gone!" Laguna gasped. "No! I won't believe it!" 

"She's not GONE!" Squall growled. "She's been kidnapped! We just have to find her!" 

"Where is she then!?" Laguna replied tearfully. "Where can she be? Do you have any idea? Any clue at all?" 

"Hunter sensed a magic signature in the garden," Rinoa sniffed as she handed Ellone a blood soaked tissue. "He used magic to transport them." 

"Magic?" Kiros said. "She could be anywhere..." At his words, Laguna closed his eyes tightly, as if in pain. 

"Sephiroth is an ancient," Squall added. "Anything is possible with his age and powers." 

"It took a combined team of Quistis, Seifer, Selphie, Irvine, and Zell to kill him the first time," Rinoa choked out as she was handed another tissue. "And even then, they had to use several methods..." 

"They said they burned his body," Squall explained. "Beheaded him, shot him... they were sure that he was dead." 

"Then are you SURE it was him?" Laguna asked. Squall nodded and narrowed his eyes. 

"I can never forget that scent..." Squall mumbled bitterly. His hands balled into fists. 

There was a knock at the door. Ward, who had been standing by the door way, looked at the group. Laguna nodded and he opened the door. Rinny walked in, dressed as she was from that evening's event. "Uncle, Auntie," she began. She was skinny and petite, like her mother, with straight, thick blond hair that was tied in a pony tail at the base of her neck. Large, green eyes the color of the jungle looked back at them. "Auntie Quisty just called. She said that she and Hunter are at the library. If they find anything, they'll call you." 

"Thank you, Rinny," Rinoa said tearfully. The young lycan girl nodded and quickly exited the room. "There isn't much we can do until we find out where she could be." 

"There has to be a way to find out where she could be..." Laguna said with a heavy frown as he looked down at the framed picture of his precious granddaughter on his desk. 

Rinoa narrowed her eyes and nodded. "There is something," she whispered. Her hand tightened around the tissue she was holding. "I'm going to summon Faith." 

Ellone looked surprise as the vampire men looked at Rinoa questioningly. "Rinoa... can you still do that?" 

"My powers have just been dormant and unused for a few years," Rinoa shrugged as she stood up. "They're not gone. I'm still a sorceress. THAT hasn't changed." 

"What will summoning Faith do?" Laguna asked, having been unfamiliar with it. 

Rinoa was heading towards the door. "Faith is a spirit. It guides and foretells the future. A sorceress can only summon Faith once...maybe twice their entire life." 

"So you haven't summoned Faith yet?" Laguna asked. 

Rinoa stopped at the door. "Not formally..." she whispered. "But it's worth a try if Faith can lead us to RJ." She put her hand on the brass handle of the door and pulled it open. 

Squall ran his hand through his brown hair and closed his eyes tightly. "Hyne..." he whispered. 

"Squall," Laguna told him. "If there is anything we can do. Anything we can provide to help, just say the word." 

The brunette nodded as he stood up and headed towards the door. He opened the door and stepped out of the older vampire's office. His eyes were narrowed, showing hints of red as he walked through the halls. *The only thing I want right now,* he thought as he followed Rinoa's scent to their room. *Is my daughter. When I find you, Sephiroth...I'll kill you and make sure you're in hell.* 

* * *

She looked at the food spread out in front of her on a silken white sheet over an antique wooden dining table. Sitting several yards across from her was the tall white haired man. He had both elbows on the table with his fingers woven through each other as he looked at her with those seemingly radioactive green eyes. 

Her blue-gray eyes wandered from him, to the table, to the elegance of the old mansion's dining room. It's walls seemed unnaturally high as wooden panels, no longer dusty, stretched high into the air against a rose colored wall. Dim wall light fixtures sent a light glow around the room. In one corner of the room two vampires were playing the violin and the grand piano, sending soft music into the otherwise silent room. 

The silence was broken by a lycan in werewolf form walking out from behind the servant's entrance from the kitchen, two metal trays with lids on them on either hand. He placed the first tray in front of Sephiroth and then walked over quickly to RJ, placing the last tray in front of her. 

As Sephiroth lifted up his lid, the lycan who served them lifted up RJ's. Her eyes went large as she laid eyes on the neatly prepared game hen that rested on her plate. Before she knew it, a thin necked crystal wine glass was placed next to her plate, filled with still warm blood. 

"Is something wrong with the meal?" his deep voice carried over to her. RJ looked up and shook her head. 

"I...I don't drink fresh human blood," RJ said as she poked at her food. "I don't like it." 

"Don't like it?" Sephiroth let out a deep chuckle. "My dear, our kind LIVE off it. You're much too young to remember the glory days of the nosferatu, but fresh human blood was a delicacy." 

"I have human friends..." RJ whispered as she pushed the drink away. "I...I just can't." 

He gave her a questioning look and snapped his fingers. "I'll have then bring you some water then." 

RJ nodded and looked back down at her food. Nervously, she took her fork and took a piece of game hen and lifted it to her mouth. It tasted excellent. Soft, moist, and juicy. She began to devour it. 

Sephiroth watched the young vampiress eat her food quickly, but still in a very lady like manner. She had been taught well and he had expected nothing less from a child descended from the infamous Loire family. RJ brushed aside some stray bangs that had fallen over her face as she ate. 

Her long dark dress was now slightly wrinkled. Gone was it's gorgeous glow in the lamp light that had struck Hunter when she entered the room. Hunter...*I wonder if he even knows I'm missing...* Suddenly the thought hit her and she dropped her fork. Sephiroth looked up from his own meal. 

"Is something the matter?" he asked casually. 

"My parents!" RJ gasped. "They don't know...oh Hyne! I have to get home!" 

"How exactly do you plan on returning home from here, my dear?" he asked calmly. "We aren't in Esthar any more." 

"I have to tell them where I am! Dad's probably worried sick! And mom...!" RJ covered her mouth as her eyes squinted. "Oh, Hyne! My mom will have a break down!" 

"Are you not familiar with the concept of being a prisoner?" Sephiroth sighed heavily. "Until your job for me is complete, you will not leave my sight." 

"I need to contact them!" 

"The moment you contact them, they will come to find you," Sephiroth said. "Is that what you really want?" 

RJ looked at him as if he had gone mad. "I don't want to be here!" she hissed as she stood up and knocked the glass of blood on to the table. 

He elder vampire watched as the white sheet over the table soaked up the dark red liquid as it moved over the table. RJ was up and out of her seat, walking towards the door. She grabbed on to the brass handles and found that they were locked. 

Growling, she looked around the room and spotted the window. Without hesitation, she strode over to the window and pulled the curtains open. Her froze in her spot as her eyes laid upon the view beyond the clear glass. 

Hundreds of lycan warriors, all battle scarred, littered around the palace grounds. There were dozens of vampires as well, walking around. Some of the creatures were practicing fighting with weapons RJ had never seen her entire life. 

Her mouth dropped slightly. A cold breath brushed the back of her neck and she froze. She could vaguely make out his reflection in the glass as he stood closely behind her. "Do you still want to call your parents?" His tone was mocking her, daring her to call just to watch those she loved die. 

"What the hell is going on...?" she whispered, her pale hand shaking as it gripped the heavy velvet curtain. 

"The story goes that after the gates were sealed, the followers of Adel vanished," he whispered, deep and low in her ear. "Things don't just vanish into thin air. They are merely placed elsewhere." 

RJ let the curtains slip from her hand and cover the window as she stood there. "What are you going to do?" 

"This world needs cleansing," the fallen one stated. He backed away from her, watching her as she turned around and looked at him with confused eyes. "We of heaven were never meant to live amongst those of earth," he began. "If heaven refuses to let us return then we must make earth our heaven." 

RJ swallowed and stared at him. "You're going to start a war?" she asked quietly. 

"I'm going to 'cleanse' the world of those inferior to us," he told her. "Who is weaker and mortal? Who brings pain on their own for their own means? Humans." 

RJ shook her head. "You're going to kill all the humans in the world?" 

"Not all of them," he shrugged. "We'll still need some as food sources." 

"They're not animals!" RJ gasped. "You can't just go and wipe them out! This is their world, too!" 

"They're not animals?" he asked, as if joking. "Those disgusting creatures would be no where without us immortals. They fear everything different and have come close to hunting us underworlders to extinction because of their fears. They are weak because they fear us. They KNOW that we are better and use their numbers to control us. Why do we, the powerful, have to be careful as to not disturb, them, the weak? Does that make sense?" 

"They just need some more time to get used to us-" 

"They will NEVER get used to us," Sephiroth laughed as he threw his head back. "Hundreds of thousands of years those primitive beasts have had a chance to get used to us! And yet they still fear us! Because we are different! We have married some them, lived among them, died for them, but never will they accept us. We are different, Raine Julia. That is all they need to know." 

"You're talking about millions of lives!" RJ gasped. "How can you do that!? That's not cleansing! That's GENOCIDE!" 

"Our numbers are already dwindling, RJ," he replied, as if not having heard her. He turned his back to her and walked across the room, deep in thought. "We need to gather together and bind in order to reassert our numbers!" 

"That's already happening!" RJ said. "The clans are-" 

"The clans are WEAK!" Sephiroth announced as he turned around to look at her. "Through the ages, they have lost the edge that we ancients have had since we fell!" 

RJ jerked her head back and narrowed her eyes. "We?" she whispered. "I'm not like you..." she hissed in disgust. 

He walked over to her quickly and cupped her pale face in his hands. "No," he said as his eyes looked deep into hers, seeing into her soul as her pupils dilated in fear. "You are EXACTLY like me...your blood is the blood of an ancient...it is...sacred blood." 

* * *

The balcony was wide open was Squall walked in. Cold night wind blew through it's open doors as the gauzy curtains flew in to the sides. On the balcony floor, he saw the white cloth that had been spread over it's cold stone surface. His mate was placing candles around her in a circle she sat in the middle. She faced the railing and her back was to him. 

For Rinoa, this was as close as she could come to a Sorcerer's Holy Place, as there were none in Esthar. She had changed into a simple white dress and had a gauzy white scarf over her face. There were about twenty round, thick candles of white wax surrounding her. 

She closed her brown eyes, allowing the wind to caress over her skin as she sat on her knees. She held her hand over the candle directly in front of her and closed her eyes. Energy from her hand flew from her finger tips and on to the candle. As a flame danced over it, Rinoa held her hands over the other candles, simultaneously setting them on fire around her. 

Squall stood by the foot of their bed, watching her intently. Aside from the magic she had used when she lost control of herself and the small spells here and there, he had never really seen her do serious magic. Rinoa took a deep breath and put her hands together. 

Prayers ran through her head as she began to summon the spirit. The wind began to pick up and Squall narrowed his eyes. Wind seemed to be gushing in, but the flames of the candles didn't blow out. It was as if inside their circle, they were in another world. 

He watched as she tilted her head back and slowly opened her eyes before looking forward. He could not see what she was looking at or rather who, but he felt another presence there. Although without any physical proof, he knew that Faith had arrived. 

"You have summoned me Rinoa Leonheart, daughter of Heartilly and Caraway, blood of the vampire Leonheart and Loire?" a voice said softly. 

Rinoa looked at the figure in front of her. A shrouded child like figure in a dark blue hooded robe that reached their knees was standing before her. Their face was hidden in the shadows of the robe. 

"I would like to know the whereabouts of my daughter, Raine Julia Heartilly Leonheart." Rinoa stated. 

The figure didn't move. "This will be the only time I will come to you, child of the heavens," Faith told her. "Is this the question you wish to ask?" 

"I am certain," Rinoa repeated. "I cannot live not knowing where my child is." 

"There is a shadow from your past whose strong discontent prevents him from moving on," Faith explained. "Lying in the sources of his past, he hides away and holds your daughter captive." 

Rinoa's eyes widened. "Faith, is she well? Is she in any danger?" 

Faith held their hand up to silence Rinoa. "Only one question may be answered at my summoning," Faith added. "I cannot answer that question, however know that your daughter holds secrets long lost to this world. She is yet another key to the world's future and will not be disposed of until she unlocks her part." 

*That means she's still alive! Oh, thank, Hyne!* Rinoa thought to herself as she let out a deep breath. "Is there anything else you can tell me about my daughter, Faith?" 

"Your daughter is still a sorceress although she has fully embraced her vampire side," Faith reminded Rinoa. "But her sacred blood needs to be protected." 

"Of course, Faith," Rinoa agreed feverishly. "We will protect her-" 

"She will need a knight," Faith cut off Rinoa. "Only he can protect her." 

"A knight..." Rinoa whispered. She narrowed her eyes as her mind struggled to find the purpose of a knight. "But...how-" 

"Do not let sacred blood be spilled." Faith spoke. Rinoa looked up and opened her mouth to ask more questions only to watch the figure disappear before her. 

A cold wind blew around her, extinguishing all the candles that surrounded her body, leaving her sitting there staring into empty space. Behind her, Squall walked forward hesitantly. He opened his mouth to speak, but Rinoa cut him off. 

"Have them find all the locations purchased under Adel's name and see if any of them have recently shown any activity," Rinoa said suddenly, making Squall stop and stare. "RJ is alive...but she's captive now." 

"How long to we have?" Squall asked. 

Rinoa was still staring out into empty space. "I don't know," she admitted. "But have them search immediately. RJ won't be hurt...at least until the reason she had been kidnapped is fulfilled." 

Squall nodded and was about to turn and go make some phone calls when he stopped and looked at his mate. He sensed her blood tears in the cool breeze. "Rinoa," he told her sternly. "We'll get her back." 

She merely nodded. "We can't let sacred blood be spilled, Squall," she mumbled incoherently. "Something bad will happen if it's spilled..." 

* * *

Hunter looked over at his mother as he took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He blinked tiredly. Dawn was rising and his mother still seemed to be in the peak condition as she scanned endless volumes of text. 

*Hyne, I don't know how she does it...* he thought to himself. He shook his head and quickly reminded himself that his mother took research as her chosen profession. Therefore, she was used to it. 

Quistis glanced up at her son and saw him struggling to stay awake. She smiled softly. "Honey, why don't you go home and get some sleep?" she asked. "We can bring these books back." 

Hunter shook his head. "No..." he said, struggling to hide his yawn and failing. "I have to make it up to her..." he mumbled, half asleep. 

Quistis raised an eyebrow. "Make what up to her?" 

"What?" Hunter looked up at her, confused. His green eyes looked so tired as he looked up at his mother. "I'm sorry, mom, what was that?" 

Quistis let out a heavy sigh and reached over the desk, closing his book. "Go home and get some rest." she told him sternly. Hunter, once again, shook his head. 

"I can't-" 

"What good are you to RJ if you're going to fall asleep trying to find her?" Quistis asked. 

He narrowed his eyes tiredly. "I am NOT doing this for RJ." 

"Then who ARE you doing it for?" Quistis asked. Hunter opened his mouth, but nothing came out. She smirked. "I know you still care about her, Hunter. I can read you like a book." 

He frowned. "Mom, I asked you to stop reading my mind-" 

"I'm not talking about that," Quistis sighed as she rolled her eyes. "Honey, I'm your mother. You may have been gone a long time, but I know that how you act around RJ hasn't changed. You act the same way as you did when you two were children." 

"No, we don't-" 

"First you glare each other down. Then you verbally spar. And then, if no one is there to stop you two, you physically and mentally attack each other," Quistis said, as if going through the stages of the life cycle of a butterfly. "Afterwards, you feel bad for what you've said, but are too damn proud to admit it. Who would've thought that the both of you would've ended up with your fathers' pride." 

"I don't have dad's pride-" 

"Arrogance then," Quistis cut him off. Hunter scowled miserably. His mother merely smiled. "I also know that when something bad does happen to her, you worry about her." 

"No, I don't!" he denied proudly. 

"When you came home from camping, RJ had fallen pretty badly and was having a hard time having her ankle heal. So you spent the whole trip back to Esthar helping her move by carrying her," Quistis reminded him. Hunter merely let out a snort and turned his head to the side. "When you realized RJ was missing, do you know how you looked?" she asked quietly. 

"Happy?" he asked casually. 

"You looked WORRIED," Quistis answered. "You were the one who wanted to start trying to find her immediately. You didn't care about the reasons why she was missing, you just wanted her back...safe." 

"I don't like seeing Mrs. Leonheart cry...and Mr. Leonheart and everyone else was freaking out-" 

*Including you,* she sounded in his mind. *Go home, Hunter. Get some rest. I'll have your father come by and help bring these books home so we can study them further.* 

He finally relented and nodded. Slowly, he packed up his glasses and put his coat back on. Within a few moments, he was out the door, clutching his coat around him tightly to keep away the cold morning air. Hunter walked down the street, loosing himself in memories long gone. 

_ "It HURTS!!" she had cried, tears of blood in her eyes as she looked down at her swollen ankle. Even in the darkness of the night when they had started their hike, he could still make out RJ's tearful face. _

"I'm sorry, RJ," her father told her. "But you won't be able to walk comfortably the rest of the way back...but it'll heal, soon." 

"I want it to heal NOW!" she piped tearfully. 

"Do you want me to carry you?" Squall asked. RJ shook her head, her soft dark brown locks swishing around her face as large blue eyes looked away. 

"I don't need to be carried!" she retorted proudly. 

"If I carry you, it won't hurt." he explained. She shook her head once more. 

"No, daddy! I can do this by myself!" she said. She winced as she took a step and struggled to keep herself from screaming out in pain. *CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP!!* 

"Will you shut up already?" Hunter sighed as he walked past her, looking bored out of his mind as they hiked back up to where their car was. "You're such a baby. Even Rinny isn't whining and she's younger than us." 

"She's not the one with a messed up ankle, meany!" RJ snapped back bitterly. 

"Hyne, are you two going to banter the whole way up there?" Seifer grumbled as he carried some of their camping equipment. 

"You're beginning to sound like Seifer and Squall..." Zell sighed. The objects of his comment had glared at him. 

"I'll shut her up, Uncle Zell," Hunter said. He, who hadn't been carrying anything, knelt down with his back to RJ. "Hop on." 

"I don't need YOUR help." she retorted proudly. 

"Look, it'll just hurt more if you walk and it'll probably take longer to heal because of that," Hunter stated. "So get on my back. I'll carry you the rest of the way up." 

"My DAD can carry me." 

"Don't be stupid," Hunter retorted. "He's busy carrying camping supplies. Come on." 

"You're going to drop me." she stated. Hunter smirked, as if the possibility suddenly crossed his mind. 

"Oh, why? Are you scared?" 

"Of what? YOU? No. Of your diseases? Yes." 

"Ouch..." Irvine mumbled. "Vicious..." 

"Poor baby..." Hunter pouted. "She's so scared she'll get sick that she won't - gack!" 

Hunter smirked as he walked down the rest of the street to his family's house. He hadn't seen RJ jump on his back, but felt her frail arms around his neck as she demanded he carry her the rest of the way up like a 'good little man servant'. 

He rolled his eyes. Strangely enough, they hadn't fought a single second once he carried her up, but instead had fallen silent. At one point, she had fallen asleep on his back. That was the last moment they had spent together without fighting. 

He shook his head and looked up ahead at the street. The sun was rising and humans were starting to come out for the day. *I'm not going to act like she's gone,* he told himself sternly. *She may be a brat. She may complain a lot and like crushing my self esteem like a bug, but she's still RJ. And...* He took a deep breath and admitted to himeslf. *I don't think I can bring myself to see her hurt.* 


	3. Many Red Tears

**Sacred Blood**  
_A Sequel to ReCreating Hell_  
_Chapter Two: Many Red Tears_  
By PasifikStar

* All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own Final Fantasy or it's characters. 

* * *

RJ stopped pounding on her door as the glowing bracelets around her wrists hung there snuggly. Even though her powers were negated, she still had her vampiric strength. Not that it did her any good since there were a dozen lycan guards standing outside her door just in case she tried to escaped. 

Going out the window was certainly out of the question. She turned around and looked at the drapes that hung over the thin, ceiling high windows that lined the side of her room. Part of her was afraid to open them, afraid to find a lycan waiting outside her window. 

She bit her bottom lip as she reluctantly headed over to the window. She raised her hand to pull open the curtain, but stopped. *What if there's something out there waiting for me...* she thought to herself. *What if I open it and there's this hideous monster lurking outside with it's jaws wide open ready to devour me the second I pull the curtains aside!?* 

RJ took a step back from the window. *I have to stop reading Miss Lulu's horror novels...* she thought to herself. Grumbling, she walked back to the bed she had awoken in and sat on it. Immediately, she sank into it's warmth and she crawled to the middle of the bed, where she felt the safest surrounded by the pillows and thick blankets. 

She laid down on her back and wrapped the thick blood red blanket around her body. She closed her eyes. *I just want to go home...* 

* * *

_ "Princess, what's wrong?" a soft voice whispered in her ear. It was calm and relaxing, familiar. _

She smiled slowly as she opened her blue yes and looked into the concerned brown ones of a beautiful woman whose face mirrored hers. "Mama Julia..." she whispered with a soft smile, calling the woman what she had been calling her since she was a child. 

"Your heart is troubled, little one," another female voice whispered to her right. She turned her head and smiled once more at the woman with the clear crystal blue eyes. A soft hand touched her head, as she was still laying on the bed. "Do not worry so much." 

"Grandma Raine..." she whispered. Slowly tears began to culminate at her eyes. She began to sniffle as she sat up straight in the warm, glowing white void. The two spirits on either side of her were kneeling down next to her. 

The woman named Raine brought the girl into her arms and gently stroked her hair as RJ cried. Julia held her hand reassuringly. "They're coming for you, princess," Julia assured her. "You have nothing to worry about." 

"I'm so scared..." RJ said tearfully as she found solace in her grandmothers. "I don't know where I am...and I have no idea what's going on..." 

"That's why we came to you," Raine said. "Our precious little granddaughter..." She gently pushed RJ away and cupped her face in her hands. Raine's fingers wiped away RJ's tears. 

"But you don't have to fear," Julia assured her. RJ looked over at her other grandmother. "Your mother and father and everyone is coming after you." 

"Do they even know where I am?" RJ whimpered. 

"Your mother summoned Faith to ask," Julia said. "They will find out." 

"Why am I here?" RJ asked, looking around. "Why did...Sephiroth bring me here?" 

"That we are not so sure of," Raine admitted. "But we are certain that it has something to do with reopening the Gates." 

"Reopening the Gates!?" RJ gasped. "WHY!?" 

"That we can't answer," Julia sighed. "RJ, you are very special. There is no one in the world like you. That alone might have been enough reason for him to take you." 

"Is it because of my bloodline?" RJ asked. She always figured that it was because of that. Both sides of her family were powerful and legendary in their own sense. "It was why mom was targeted." 

"Perhaps," Raine said. "As a vampire, bloodline is very important." 

"What about Sephiroth? What do you know about him?" RJ asked. "I need to know about my captor." 

"I'm sorry, princess, but I've never encountered him," Julia whispered. "All I know is that he is a vicious, powerful man." 

"He is an ancient vampire," a deeper male voice said. RJ turned around as the two women on either side of her. There the figure of a man was walking towards them, concern over his face. "He is stronger than they give him credit for." 

"An ancient?" Raine whispered, her eyes growing wide. 

RJ tilted her head. "I don't understand, grandfather..." She shook her head, confused. Raine put her hand on RJ's shoulder, making the young vampiress turn to her. 

"An ancient is an ancient vampire...either one of the originals who were banished from heaven or the first, second, or third generation," Raine said. "They were the ones who remained pure blooded and never mingled with other races." 

"What's so special about them?" RJ asked. 

"There is so much to then]m, that even I can't tell you everything," Raine admitted. "But they are much stronger, faster, more agile, and can use magic without having sorcerer blood." 

"I thought they died out millennia's ago." Julia commented. Raine nodded her head. 

"The majority of the vampire clans now believe that to be true," Raine explained. "But there's always been that suspicion that a few were still alive." 

"RJ," Caraway said as he knelt down by his granddaughter. His eyes reflected warmth and love as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Promise me you'll be careful around him. He's a very dangerous person." 

RJ nodded solemnly. "I...I promise..." 

"If we find anything else, we'll contact you," Julia promised her. "But until then, just take care of yourself." 

"You're not supposed to come here any time soon," Raine smiled warmly. She kissed RJ's forehead. "Until then, little one." 

"Be careful, princess..." Julia said as she hugged RJ. 

"We'll watch over you from here." Caraway agreed. He gave her a look of pride, making RJ smile tearfully as they faded and vanished before her eyes. 

She closed her own, a feeling of satisfaction coursing through her. She always felt better after being comforted by her grandparents. RJ took a deep breath and laid back down to sleep. 

* * *

"There is an old mansion in lower Centra," Quistis said as she looked over the information she had just acquired. She was sitting at the kitchen table of their house. Seifer was outside, practicing his gun blade. She was on the phone talking to Squall. 

"Has there been any activity there?" the vampire asked over the phone. He, Selphie, and Irvine were in one of the studies of the palace, putting a map of Centra over a large desk. 

"Sources have said that there have been lights turned on in the mansion and they've been seeing lycans and vampires wandering around it's grounds," Quistis explained. "I think that might be it." 

"What about other property?" 

"No activity has been going on in any of Adel's old property...none of the labs have been active since she disappeared. She has numerous deeds to land all over the world, but no reports of activity has been sighted in any of them other than this one in Centra." Quistis asserted. 

"That must be it then..." Squall mumbled. 

As he finished his sentence, Zell ran in with two familiar faces behind. "Raijin! Fujin!" Selphie piped as she ran to the door way to greet them. 

"Hello!" Raijin smiled. 

"Greetings!" Fujin nodded as Selphie gave her a big hug. 

Raijin looked at Squall and frowned. "Sorry about the bad news, ya know..." he mumbled. 

Squall nodded. "Quistis, Raijin and Fujin just arrived," he said. He looked over at the two. "How soon can we leave?" 

"We can leave right now if you're ready, ya know." Raijin nodded. 

"They said we can leave right now. Can you two get here quickly?" Squall asked. 

"Yes, but I'm concerned about Hunter..." Quistis trailed off. She looked towards the stairs. Hunter had fallen asleep on the couch, having never made it up to his room out of sheer fatigue. 

"What about Seraphim?" 

"She's staying at her friend's house...we're letting her have her sleep over there. But Hunter is out cold...I don't want to bring him." Quistis admitted, worriedly. 

Seifer walked into the house, shirtless and wiping his face with a peach colored terry cloth towel as he strode into the room. He put his gun blade down and went to the kitchen for something to drink. 

"If you want, you can send him over here," Squall suggested. "But we have to get going soon. The sun's going to set and I want to get out of here as soon as it does." 

"I understand," Quistis said. "We'll see you in a bit, then." 

She hung up the phone and looked at Seifer who wiped his mouth as he put the water bottle down. "Are we all set to go?" he asked. 

She nodded. "I think we should bring Hunter over to the palace," she suggested. "Just in case..." 

"Fine, I'll wake him up. Just get your things ready and we'll load them up in the car and get going," he said. Quistis nodded and stood up as she started to pack her things. Seifer walked down the hall and turned on the lights in the living room. His son was sprawled out on the couch, one arm and one leg hanging off the edge. Seifer grabbed the nearest couch pillow and slammed it against his head. "Wake up, stupid." 

"Err..." Hunter groaned and rubbed the back of his head, as he had been laying face down. He turned and glared at his father. "What the hell do you want, old man?" 

"Don't call me old man," Seifer said as he threw the pillow at him. "Come on, we're going to the palace." 

"Did you find RJ?" he asked quickly. Hunter sat up and rubbed his eyes. He was still wearing his clothes from the night before, but it seemed that his mother had put his discarded jacket in the closet and covered him with a blanket. "Is she all right? Where is she?" 

"I don't know," Seifer said. "But hurry your ass up, we're leaving right now." 

"Where is she?" Hunter persisted as he stood up. He ran his hand through his unruly blond hair and searched his pockets for a hair tie. 

"Centra," his mother said as she walked out of the kitchen holding books, maps, and a lap top case. "Seifer, help me with these things and go start the car!" she snapped. 

"Yes, mistress." Seifer snorted. He took the maps and books out of her hands as he headed out the door. 

"Let me grab my gun blade..." Hunter yawned as he walked past her. 

"Hunter..." his mother sighed heavily. He was already up the stairs, heading for his room. He threw open his door and found his gun blade, a new model of his father's, and lifted it up. As he turned he caught the picture on his wall of RJ. 

Hunter paused and then slowly walked over to it. A pale hand reached up and touched it's image. "I'm coming for you..." he whispered quietly. Hunter gripped his gun blade at his side and turned around, heading out his door. 

As he ran down the stairs, his mother was waiting for him at the front door. "Hunter..." she said softly. She looked up at he son, who gave her a questioning look. 

"Yeah, mom?" 

"Uh..." Quistis looked away. "Let's go..." 

Hunter nodded and walked past her. Quistis chided herself for not telling him why they were taking him to the palace. Instead, she locked the door and headed for Seifer's sports car. 

* * *

"Rinoa...?" Squall said quietly. He opened the door to RJ's bedroom, where he had followed Rinoa's scent to. He looked into the dark, spacious room, lined with books, stuffed animals, and assorted remnants from his daughter's childhood. 

Sitting on the large canopy bed, nearly hidden by the gauzy white and red sheets, was Rinoa. She was sitting back against the head board, hugging a large stuffed animal - one of the many that were on RJ's bed. Her eyes were looking straight ahead, a look of depression on her face. 

He walked into the room and called out Rinoa's name once more. Slowly, the vampiric sorceress turned her head towards him. Her eyes were red from crying as a tissue box laid next to her, empty and stuffed with red stained white balls. 

"I miss her," Rinoa whispered quietly. She turned her head back towards the wall she had been staring at. "I just want her back, Squall. Safe and sound." 

The male vampire bit his lower lip slightly as he approached her. "We'll bring her back," he assured her. "As a matter of fact, Quistis just figured out where she might be." 

At that, Rinoa's head shot up, her brown eyes wide with hope. "Where? She is safe? Where is she!?" 

Squall sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder comfortingly. "We followed your directions," he told her. "And there had been activity going around Adel's old mansion in Centra. Fujin and Raijin just arrived with the Ragnarok and as soon as Quistis and Seifer get here, we'll leave." 

"Oh, thank Hyne..." Rinoa whispered with closed eyes. She leaned against him and buried her face in his neck. "I'm just so worried..." 

"I know, Rin...I know..." Squall agreed. His arm around her shoulders squeezed her tightly as he kissed the top of her head. "But she'll be fine. We'll find her and bring her home." 

Rinoa nodded her head and clung on to him. "She's our baby, Squall..." she whimpered. "No matter what, she's still our baby. I don't want to loose her." 

Squall nodded. "I know..." He took a deep breath. "Hunter might stay here for protection while we're gone. Seraphim is over at friend's. I believe that Tifa's son is over there so she'll be looked after." 

"He's not going to come with us?" Rinoa asked. "Every one counts." 

"That's true, but he's still Quistis and Seifer's child, Rin," Squall explained. "You can't expect them to put him in danger." 

Rinoa let that thought sink in and she nodded, understandingly. Had Hunter been missing, she would've made RJ stay. She took a deep breath and pulled away from him. She wiped her eyes and put the stuffed animal aside. 

"I'm going to go get ready then," Rinoa whispered. "I'll be ready by the time they get here." 

Squall nodded. "Good...I'll see you then." He stood up and helped pulled Rinoa off the bed. He followed her outside of RJ's room and watched as she turned and headed for their bedroom. 

He went the other way, towards the stairs. He had to tell one more person. The person who was probably just as worried as them. Squall walked down the stairs, noticing how the elder vampires had already begun to appear to lounge on the foyer. He turned into the second floor hall way and walked towards Laguna's office. 

As he approached, he mentally prepared himself for the sight he was about to see. He lifted his hand and knocked on the door. It creaked open and he stepped in. 

"WHY!?" a voice wailed. Squall froze and winced. 

*I ask myself that every time I see you...* Squall thought to himself. He looked towards the desk were Laguna sat in his big leather chair. He was hugging a stuffed animal that he kept in his room. At a carnival, RJ had won it and gave it to him since he had been the one to pay for that particular game. 

It was hideous orange octopus with large purple spots and sewn on plastic eyes. The vampire clan leader was looking at a photo album he had Ward and Kiros help him make right before RJ left for school in Galbadia. He had cried every time someone mentioned her name and called her every day until she had to ask him to stop because it was embarrassing her. 

He then made occasional trips to Deling City just to visit her until Rinoa threatened to move her family out of the palace because she felt he had to 'let go' and stop 'being so clingy'. If he had been bad then, Squall didn't know how to describe his current condition. 

"My poor baby!!" 

"Laguna!" Squall growled, annoyed. "Stay here. We're going out." 

"Are you going to save RJ?" he asked eagerly, looking up at his son with wide eyes. 

Squall really didn't want to tell him. Then the old man would insist on coming along and helping. Which was the last thing he wanted. "We're... going to do some research." 

"About RJ?" he asked tearfully. 

"Yes..." Squall nodded, diverting his eyes. He looked at Kiros and Ward who nodded, knowing what Squall was actually going to go do. "You need to stay here in case anyone...uh...calls with a...uh...ransom." 

Laguna nodded pitifully. Squall turned around and was about to head out the door when Ellone came in. "Did you tell him?" she asked energetically. 

Squall's eyes went large and he shook his head and held his hands up to stop her. "Tell me what?" Laguna asked quietly behind his desk. 

*No! NO!!* Squall's mind screamed. "Ellone-" 

"They found out where RJ might be!" Ellone explained as she side stepped Squall and entered the room. 

*Oh...DAMMIT.* As Ellone walked towards Laguna, Squall leaned his forehead against the wall. 

"Squall!" Laguna yelled as he turned to his son with a frown. "Why didn't you tell me!?" 

"Because you'd want to come along!" Squall shouted, annoyed. 

"I don't!" Laguna insisted. Squall turned around and crossed his arms, glaring at his father. Laguna shrank back in the big leather chair. "Okay... so I do..." 

"You're staying here," Squall snapped. "This is a mission for MY team. Not you. You have no idea what you're going to do-" 

"But-" 

"Stay here," Squall ordered. "If we NEED anything, we'll CALL. Understand?" 

"But-" Laguna began, looking up, desperately wanting to help. 

"No," Squall cut him off and Laguna looked down, still hugging the ugly orange octopus. "Kiros, Ward...please make sure he doesn't follow. It's for his own good." 

"We know, Squall," Kiros said. "Good luck." 

"Bring her back home." Ellone added. 

Squall nodded as a shout echoed into the room. "Squall!" Irvine shouted. "Quisty and my brother are here!" 

"I told you not to call me that, Kinneas!" a vicious male voice growled, signaling Seifer's presence. 

"I'll be right there!" Squall shouted. "Hunter's going to be staying here for safety reasons." 

"I'll go prepare a room for him," Ellone said as she headed back out the door. "Uncle..." 

"I'm staying..." Laguna sighed, sounding like a pouting child. 

Squall nodded and left the room. He closed the door behind him and Laguna stood up, leaving the orange octopus on his chair. He headed towards a rarely used bookshelf and began to press his hands against the walls. Kiros raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" 

"Looking for that secret passage way." 

"Why?" 

"So we can sneak on board and help." 

"Laguna, are you serious?" 

"Are you going to just stand there or are you going to help me look for the passage way!?" Laguna snapped, annoyed. 

"Laguna, you had all the passages blocked, remember?" Kiros sighed as he ran his hand down his face. "After all of Squall's attempts to run away?" 

Laguna paused and thought for a moment. Squall was about six or seven and already, for some twisted reason, disliked Laguna. Perhaps it was merely because their personalities clashed, but it was more than just father and son tension. The blue eyed, anti-social vampire boy had attempted to run away twice. All three times being caught because Zell, his accomplice, got them caught. As a result, Laguna had all the secret passages blocked off. 

He frowned. "I knew it was going to come back to haunt me..." 

Downstairs, Rinoa was thanking Fujin and Raijin for flying over on such short notice and thanking Quistis for her research help. Seifer was carrying his son on his back, who seemed to have been knocked out by a spell. 

"What's wrong with Hunter?" Selphie asked. 

"We didn't want him to come and told him we were bringing him here to make sure he's all right," Quistis sighed heavily. "And then he complained and refused to stay, so we sedated him with a sleep spell." 

"Ah..." Selphie said, nodded as she studied her nephew. Rinny was at the palace as well, helping Zell's wife with Torch. 

"Think that was wise?" Irvine asked as he crossed his arms and looked over the knocked out young blond. "I mean, he'll be mighty pissed when he wakes up." 

"He'll just have to deal," Seifer said. He saw Squall walking down the stairs. "Hey! Puberty boy, where can I dump him?" 

Squall resisted the urge to bite his head off. "Ellone's getting one of the guest rooms ready. She'll be down in a bit. You can leave him on one of the couches. They'll drag him upstairs when the room is ready." 

Seifer nodded and was about to drop his son on the floor when Quistis glared at him and pointed to one of the rooms to the side. "On a couch, Seifer..." she ordered. The blond father growled and dragged his son off. 

"When you're done, meet us in the briefing room down the hall!" Selphie shouted as she and the others headed over there. 

Seifer dropped Hunter's body on the nearest couch before heading after the others. As the door to the room closed, Hunter's green eyes opened. He narrowed them as he sat up and looked around. If he was remembered correctly, there should've been a small panel in the north wall in that particular room. 

He and RJ had spent many nights exploring the palace and as a result founded many passages that Laguna had missed. He walked over to the northern wall and looked around. It was a wooden panel close to the floor. Nothing marked it except for the fact that one of the wooden seals had a star instead of a flower on it. He knelt down and began study the seals. 

*Perfect...* he grinned as he found the seal. He pushed it into the wall and the panel opened up silently. Smirking he looked over his shoulder and crawled into the passage. *Damn...I remember this being bigger...* The panel closed behind him and he began to head towards the exit to the garden. From there, he would sneak into the back of the Ragnarok, by the engines so they couldn't smell his scent. 

He finally reached a panel that lead to the back garden and pushed it open. He squeezed out of the small tunnel and looked around. Using the stealth he had learned at the Garden, he headed straight for the dragon shaped, red ship waiting on the massive lawn. "Did they really think a weak sleep spell would work on ME?" 

* * *

"Miss Leonheart," She heard the voice calling out to her. "Miss Leonheart..." 

RJ turned her head from side to side, tiredly and looked up. There was a pale woman standing by her bed and immediately, she recoiled back against the head board, clutching her blanket up to her chest. "Who are you!?" she demanded. 

The woman was pale with strawberry blond hair and dressed in a long, straight black dress. "I am one of the servants that will be assigned to you as long as you are here." 

RJ narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "That's all well and good, but if you're really my servant, why did you wake me? I'm part of the Loire clan," she said proudly. "I know how this sort of thing works." 

"Master has ordered me to wake you," she said, bowing her head. "Please forgive me." 

"Okay..." RJ said. She narrowed her eyes once more. "Do you guys have a library?" 

"Yes, Miss Leonheart." 

"Can you take me there...?" RJ asked hesitantly. 

Much to her surprise, the servant vampire nodded and bowed her head. "Yes, Miss Leonheart, however you are not permitted to leave the confides of the mansion." 

"I'm aware of what being a captive means..." RJ sighed. She began to crawl out of bed, towards the side opposite the servant. "Take me to the library." 

She put her shoes back on and followed the servant out of her double doors. The lycan guards eyed her and began to follow behind them. RJ glanced over her shoulder and glared at them, annoyed by their presence. "Master will not leave you unguarded. But they will remain outside the doors of the library." the servant told her. 

RJ nodded. *At least I'll be rid of them in a bit...* It seemed that the library was all the way across the mansion. It down the hall from hers and at the end of the opposite wing. Large, white double doors that reached the arched ceiling were opened for her as she stepped inside. "Hyne..." she mumbled. 

Rows and rows of books. All the walls were lined with them and they lacked windows. There were at least three stories of books and beautiful crystal lamps illuminated the massive room. Slowly RJ walked in, each step echoing in the room. Behind her the doors creaked closed and she looked over her shoulder briefly before turning back around and continuing to walk through the seemingly endless shelves of books. 

The smell of dust and old leather bound volumes filled her senses as the low cracking of a fire place at the other end of the library caught her attention. She lifted up the hem of her dress and quickly rushed over to the fire place. There was a coffee table and a finely cushioned cherry wood sofa. 

It was as if it was expected for her to go there. She looked around and tried to sense any other presence. She found none. RJ turned and looked at the books. *Vampires...* she thought to herself. *I need to find books on ancient vampires...* With that thought in mind, she headed down the first series of shelves. 

As she wandered through the maze of books in the dim light of the library, green eyes watched her move, memorizing each movement she made from each rise of her hand to the quick blink of an eye. After almost an hour of fruitless searching, she was on the second floor. 

She laid eyes on old text of underworld history. Some volumes were all about ancients. Smiling, she began to pick them out. She blew the dust off the covers as she translated the old text, thanking Hyne that she had taken learning ancient text as a child. 

With her arms filled with books, she descended down the stairs. If what her grandparents told her was true, her parents and her friends would come for her soon. In the mean time, she was going to find out all she could about her kidnapper. *Stupid Hunter isn't the only one who can study...* she thought to herself. *Always showing off because he's so smart while I had to study all the time...punk bastard...* 

She went down the stairs and headed straight of the couch. She placed the stack of books on the table and picked out the one she wanted to read first. "Antiquae Vampyrem," she read. She opened the leather bound book and ran her fingers down the worn, beige pages. "Ancient vampire..." 

* * *

Hours passed, she knew that much. The library lacked a window of any kind, so if it was day or night, she couldn't tell. She had lost track of day and night hours ago. Around her, books were placed in several piles that she had made into categories. 

The pile closest to her was the pile she had finished reading, or skimming in most cases, was on ancient vampires. After she felt she knew enough of their history and their background as well as what they were capable of, she moved on to the next pile on 'the fallen children'. Sorcerers and vampires. 

She had gotten half way through that pile when she grew bored of it and moved on to the pile of Hell's Gates, which then put her to sleep. As a result, the young vampiress now laid on her back, sprawled out on the couch. Her head was tilted against the side of the couch as one arm hung over the side and rested on the first stack of books. 

Her legs were curled up against her in an almost fetal position. Her dark brown hair had been let loose and messily spread around her head in a halo of darkness. The light from the flames in the fire place danced across her face, creating shadows as he stood over her. 

Strong arms went underneath her body, lifting her up and bringing her towards his darkly dressed body. Her head tilted and leaned against his head as he began to walk out of the library. Long white hair trailed behind him as he carried his captive out the doors and down the long, dark hallway. 

An armed battalion of lycan guards followed closely behind him as he walked across the mansion with her in his arms. She suddenly seemed frail as she turned his head away from him and mumbled some incoherent words. 

"Hunter..." she whispered. "Jerk..." 

When he reached the doors of her assigned bedroom, the servant who had lead her to the library opened the door of him and bowed her head as he passed through. He headed towards the dark wood framed bed and gently laid the sleeping figure down on the soft material. 

She immediately snuggled into the warmth of something familiar, all the while murmuring words like 'moron' and 'idiot'. She rolled over on her side, her locks of straight hair fall back and revealing her creamy pale neck. 

He stared at it as he sensed her blood pulsating just underneath tender skin. He could smell her strong blood scent calling to him as her fingers grasped the pillow to her side. She smiled slightly, lost in her dreams. 

Green eyes glowed and turned red as he bent down over her. 

The pain was brief, but it was enough to wake her. RJ's eyes flew open and went wide as a foreign scent enter her senses and she felt blood being drawn out of her. 

All she could see was his locks of long white hair as fangs were deeply embedded in her neck. Her heart stopped as her arms grabbed his black jacket and threw him, as hard as she could, away from him. 

His teeth ripped out of her neck, sending a trail of fresh blood leaking down the pale flesh of her shoulders. Her dark dress soaked up the equally dark liquid as her hand rose to cover the holes in her neck. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him furiously. 

"YOU BASTARD!!" she screamed. He stood less than ten paces from where she sat up in the bed, her hand tightening around her wounds. *Why aren't they healing!?* 

Sephiroth lifted up his hand and casually wiped her blood off of his chin. He then lifted his hand and licked the blood off slowly, watching her as he did so. "You taste...exquisite..." 

RJ was seething. Her eyes began to glow red as her fangs elongated She hissed as she raised her hand and tried her magic. As soon as the energy was summoned, the radiated bracelets on her wrists reacted. She screamed as they sent out bolts of electricity coursing through her body. 

She was thrown back in the sheets as Sephiroth watched her writhe in pain. Caught completely off guard by the jolt, she didn't have time to prepare for it's effects. Her mind seemed to shut off to avoid feeling any more pain and her body fell, nearly lifelessly to the bed. 

The sheets around her were now a mess as her eyes were closed. A slow trickle of blood was slowly being pumped out of the two holes on her neck. He took one step towards her and there was a knock on the door. 

"Master! There is a foreign presence within the grounds!" a gruff voice shouted. 

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. "They've come for her..." he turned on his heel and exited the room, leaving an electrocuted vampiress laying on the bed. Tears of blood fell from the corners of her eyes. 

* * *

Hunter looked out the small port hole from where he had been hiding in the back of the ship. He saw his parents, RJ's parents, and his aunt and uncles leave the ship. Further out, he saw the foreboding shadow of a gothic mansion laying in the moonlight. 

So what he had heard them talking about was true. Lights were on in different parts of the mansion as stone gargoyles stood watch. He had to join them and soon. He grabbed his gun blade, which he had brought with him, and threw off the tarp that had been hiding him. 

Without another thought, Hunter headed towards one of the back doors. He looked around and punched in the code. He had memorized once when he had helped Raijin clean out the back of the ship when he was in school. The sound of depressurizing hisses reached his ear and he winced. 

He looked over his shoulder to make sure no one heard him and jumped out the door as soon as the door opened. He landed crouching and jumped up, instantly becoming aware of what was around him as he ran towards the mansion looming the distance. 

At the bridge of the ship, Raijin tugged on Fujin's shirt sleeve. "The back door opened, ya know." he said as he pointed to the light blinking on the control panel. 

"Camera," Fujin said as she leaned over the panels and began to flip some switches. On the screen in front of them, an heat sensitive scan was set out around the area of the back door as Raijin closed it. She caught the fleeting image of a creature running away from the ship. "There!" she gasped. 

She zoomed in on the picture and changed the setting from heat sensitive to night vision. Her eyes went wide. Raijin's mouth dropped. "Is that Hunter, ya know!?" 

"Call them!" Fujin gasped as they simultaneously reached for the communication device. "Trouble..." 

* * *

Hunter ran through the shadows in his werewolf form. He easily jumped over the tall, iron fence that lined the perimeter of the mansion. In the distance, towards the front of the house, he heard explosions. *Mrs. Leonheart and Auntie Selphie must be at it...* he thought to himself. 

He himself preferred the sneaking in route. He reached the back of the house and it seemed that all the lycan guards had ignored him, as he was like one of them. They were all headed towards the front gates where his parents and their friends were coming through. 

He looked around and put his gun blade on the ground. He drew out a circle on the dirt and then a star in the center. He drew an arrow and cast a spell. The arrow that was drawn on the dirt began to move. First forward, then right, forward, right forward, left, forward and so on. 

He memorized the directions quickly and then destroyed the dirt sign with his boot. Gripping his gun blade, he followed the instructions. Forward towards a back door, right into the building, forward, right into the hall way. He mentally read off the directions as they lead him around corners and up a flight of stairs. 

Half way down the second floor corridor, he picked up her scent. He knew her scent anywhere and took off the down hall. The guards he had passed were all concentrated at the front of the house, preparing to fight off the attackers. 

Hunter slipped in easily and arrived at RJ's door. He could smell her inside as well as the strong scent of... *Blood?* Narrowing his eyes, he threw his body against the door, bursting it open. "RJ!" he gasped out. 

He froze in the door way as his eyes landed on her shivering body. She was curled up at the head of the bed, her back against the wall as her knees were brought up to her chest. Her hair was around her body, but he could easily smell the scent of blood. Her shoulders were shaking as she cried. His body changed from his werewolf form to his more familiar human form. 

Slowly she raised her head to meet his gaze, her eyes widening tearfully as she saw him standing there, gun blade in hand. Her lower lip trembled as she began to crawl towards the edge of the bed. "Hun...Hunter..." she sniffled. 

"Shit!" Hunter breathed out as he ran towards her. He dropped his gun blade on the ground by her bed as he gathered her body into his arms. "RJ, where are you bleeding!?" he asked as her shaking arms went around his body. 

She couldn't seem to stop crying. All the relief suddenly washed in as she saw him standing there, the most worried expression on his handsome features as soft green eyes absorbed her in their warmth. His arms tightened around her as he pressed his head against hers. 

"He...he..." she stammered out in broken sobs. 

He looked down at her and saw the thick stream of blood over her right shoulder and moved her hair away. "RJ, what the fuck happened!?" he growled. He gently pushed her away and her eyes squinted in pain. 

"He bit me...and it won't...it won't stop bleeding..." she cried out. 

Hunter suddenly came to the realization that RJ was extremely pale. "Hold on," he assured her. He brushed her hair away and adjusted his seating on the side of the bed. His hand went over the wound. "Cure..." 

RJ closed her eyes as a warmth spread over her neck. Her breathing was shallow and Hunter couldn't believe that she had lost so much blood. The top of her dress was soaked with it and so were the blankets she had been laying on. Her face was streaked with red from her tears. 

"The bracelets..." she said as she struggled to gain her composure. She lifted up her hand to show him the glowing material. 

"I read about these..." he said. "They negate powers." 

"I couldn't cure myself..." she explained. He nodded as he removed his hand. The wounds on her neck were gone, but she had still lost a lot of blood. 

Hunter unlatched the bracelets from her and pocketed them. He figured his mother might want to take them as well. Raising his hand he cupped her face. "What did he do to you?" 

"I need...I need blood..." she gasped out weakly. 

Without hesitation, Hunter exposed his neck by brushing away his blond hair. RJ leaned forward and pressed her lips against his warm neck. He bit his lower lip as he felt her fangs go through his skin. *Whoa...* he thought to himself. He suddenly felt a bit drugged and heavy as an intoxicating feeling washed through him. "RJ...is it just me..." he grinned stupidly as she put her hands on his shoulders to steady him. "But are you enjoying this...?" 

In reply, she lifted one hand and gave him the middle finger. She bit him lightly. *Jerk...* She pulled her fangs back once she had gotten enough blood and licked his flesh to start the healing process. 

"Oh..." Hunter grinned. "Do it again..." 

"Shut up," she hissed. She wiped her mouth and glared at him. "What the hell took you so long?" 

"What!?" Hunter growled. He shot up straight and glared at her as she dragged herself off the bed and looked for her shoes. "What do you mean 'what took me so long'?!" 

"You heard me!" she snapped. "Because you took so freaking long, I could've died from blood loss!" 

"Maybe I should've taken longer then!" he retorted. She grabbed her shoes and began to put them on. 

"You'd like that, wouldn't you!?" she hissed. "How do we get out of here?" 

"I don't know, I was so busy looking for you, I completely forgot my way up here!" he snapped back. Her eyes went wide and she stood up. 

"What kind of a rescuer are you!?" she yelled. "You found me, but now you don't know how to get out! Way to go, moron!" 

"MORON!?" he shouted. "Yeah, you're right! I am a moron! A moron for finding YOU and thinking you'd be GRATEFUL!" 

"You can't even find your own way out! Why would I be grateful to a crummy hero wannabe like you?!" 

"CRUMMY!?" 

"You heard me, MEANY!" RJ shrieked back. They glared at each other. 

"I HATE YOU!" they shouted simultaneously. 

"Hey! Who are you!?" a voice shouted from the door way. The duo in the room whirled around and saw a lycan guard before them. 

"Aw, shit..." Hunter said. The creature growled and lunged towards them. RJ screamed and Hunter grabbed his gun blade in a swift motion. He lifted it up and shot three bullets into the creature. 

It fell to the ground with a thud. "Let's go!" RJ said, heading for the door. Hunter grabbed her hand. 

"How stupid are you?" he sighed. "Those gun shots, not to mention your hysterical shrieking, probably alerted all the guards. They'll be up here and coming through THOSE doors!" 

"MY shrieking!?" she snapped. "What about you, Mr. High and Mighty!? You weren't exactly quiet, either!" 

"Let's go!" he growled as she pulled her back into the room. 

"Where? The closet!?" she hissed. 

"You know, I've had it up to here," he said, putting his gun blade under her chin. "With you and your bitching." 

"Kiss my-" 

"Love to!" Hunter cut her off and pulled her face forward. Her eyes went large as his lips pressed against hers. *Been wanting to do that since we danced...* 

As her mouth opened slightly, he lifted his gun blade and shot the window. RJ didn't hear the sounds of the bullets or of glass breaking as his heated breath caressed her. He pulled away from her abruptly and she stood there, dazed. He smirked and took her hand. 

"Wait!" she gasped as she was suddenly tugged forward. Hunter picked her up and heaved her over her shoulder. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" 

"Escaping!" he yelled. He stepped upon the window sill and the wind blew against him. Below, he could make out the clear area where they were supposed to land. 

"Hunter, they're coming!" she screamed as she looked up and saw werewolves pushing to get in through the bedroom doors. 

"Then wave good-bye!" Hunter shouted. He put one arm over RJ's waist and jumped. She screamed as they hit the ground. Hunter's feet sank into the soft earth as he quickly rebounded and began to run. 

"Ow! Ow! OW! Hunter, your shoulder is jabbing my rib!" she screamed in pain. 

"Fine!" he snorted as he paused and put her down. He clamped his left hand on her right one. "Then run on your own!" 

"With pleasure!" she shouted. *Years of dancing prepared me for this sort of thing!* she thought to herself. She easily caught up with him as they ran across the compound. 

From her window, a figure looked down with narrowed green eyes. "Should we pursue her, Master?" a voice asked behind him. 

"No...we can get her another time," he shrugged. "Let's leave immediately." 

"Yes, Master!" 

* * *

"What do you mean you saw Hunter coming out of the ship!?" Quistis shrieked into her communication piece as she sent a fire spell towards a group of vampires heading towards them. 

"He was running towards the mansion, ya know." Raijin reported. 

"That idiotic moron!" Seifer growled. "Quistis, look what your son is doing!" 

"Why is he just MY son when he does something stupid!?" Quistis yelled back. 

"That doesn't make sense," Irvine said as he shot a lycan straight through the head. "Especially when that sort of action is more like his father." 

"I won't hesitate to turn gun blade against you, Kinneas!" Seifer threatened. 

"Let's just concentrate on getting to the both of them first!" Zell shouted. 

"We won't have to!" Selphie shouted. 

Rinoa looked up from where she was standing behind Squall. "BREAK!!" a familiar female voice screamed. 

Immediately, a highly concentrated wave of magic swept though their left side, petrifying a large group. "RJ!!" Rinoa yelled in joy as she saw her daughter running forward. 

As an alarm sounded through he compound, Squall turned his head and let out a breath if relief as he saw his daughter. "Oh, Hyne, Hunter!!" Quistis sighed out relief. 

"Where are they going!?" Zell gasped. 

Seifer turned his head and watched as suddenly, aside from the wounded and dead or petrified warriors, many were retreating. "What the hell's going on...?" he mumbled suspiciously. 

"Mom!" RJ gasped as she ran into her mother. She let go of Hunter's hand. 

"Oh, Hyne! Thank you!!" Rinoa cried as she hugged her child tightly. 

The ground began to shake and the group watched as a large, black ship emerged from the back of the mansion. "What the hell is that...?" Irvine murmured. 

"Let's get back to the Ragnarok!" Squall began. 

"No use," Seifer said as the ship's engines started to glow. A loud blast of sound came through as it sped away. "We'll never catch up." 


	4. Just A Normal Night

**Sacred Blood**  
_A Sequel to ReCreating Hell_  
_Chapter Three: Just A Normal Night_  
By PasifikStar

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long. I've been caught up in other things! Anyway, this is more a filler chapter. (Sorry). I'll try to write more in December when I'm on my break! Below are three characters, Nooj, Baralai, and Gippal who are characters from X-2. 

* All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own Final Fantasy or it's characters. 

* * *

The sound of the Ragnarok flying over Centra sounded through the main cabin as Hunter looked out the window tiredly. He had just gotten the yelling of a life time from his father, which had included affectionate words such as "you moron" and "you're not my son" as well as "brain dead" and "what the FUCK were you thinking". 

Rinoa, on the other hand, had thanked him for going into the mansion to find RJ, who was now seated between her parents. Her father put a blanket over her body as she leaned against her mother and closed her eyes. She seemed to be sleeping. 

Selphie was seated down the aisle from him, arguing with Seifer while Irvine and Zell played triple triad. Squall was talking softly to Rinoa while she stroked their daughter's head gently. Next to him, his mother was sitting with a book in her hands as usual. 

"Hunter..." Quistis said as she looked over her son. She was sitting next to him on the Ragnarok and brushed aside his straight golden hair. "What is that?" 

Immediately, the young blond man tried to suppress the blush as that was going over his face as he pulled away from his mother's hand. "It's nothing." he stated, trying to bring his hair back over his shoulder to hide the bite mark. 

"Is that a bite mark?" Quistis asked, her eyebrows furrowing as she gave him a questioning look. 

It seemed that everyone in the cabin, except RJ who was sleeping, seemed to hear what Quistis said and turned to look at the young blond man. He tried to sink into his chair as his cowboy uncle smirked. "Oh...I take it that's a love bite from our favorite little vampiress?" 

"She said that she needed blood and she looked like she lost a lot!" Hunter exclaimed defensively. "What was I supposed to do!?" 

"Needed blood?" Rinoa asked. She looked over at RJ, having noticed the blood on her, but never really thinking about it. Her daughter was, of course, a vampire. Blood was an integral part of her life. "She had no large wounds...no gashes...I thought perhaps crying...but...?" 

"She was bleeding..." Hunter trailed off. "There was a bite wound on her neck." 

Squall's eyebrows furrowed as he turned to his daughter and gently moved aside her hair. He could barely out make two wounds on her neck, but he still knew what they were. "Hyne...he bit her..." 

"Why?" Rinoa asked as her hold on her daughter tightened. "Why didn't they just heal...?" 

"That's not the worst part," Hunter added. The two vampires looked back at him. "When I got there, there was blood all over and she said that it wouldn't heal. She couldn't cure herself with magic because she had these on her wrists." 

He put his hand into his pocket and pulled out two glowing bracelets. Quistis' eyes went wide. "I haven't seen these in a while..." the blond mumbled as she took them from her son's hands. 

Seifer looked over and narrowed his eyes. "Weren't those the magic negators?" he asked. "The ones that were on Rinoa?" 

Quistis nodded. "Yes...I think I'll run some more tests on them..." she said. Her blue eyes lifted back to her son. "What else?" 

"Well, when I cast a cure spell on her neck," Hunter recalled as he tried to remember what exactly happened. "And then I took them off of her. After that, she said she needed blood so I let her bite me." 

Selphie seemed to smile just as wide as Irvine had been earlier. "I see..." she grinned. "And you said you didn't like her." 

Immediately, Hunter sat straight up and looked insulted. "I don't LIKE her!" he yelled defensively. "But she was dying!" 

"Then how do you explain you sneaking out of the palace and on the ship?" Irvine asked casually. 

Hunter opened his mouth and found that no words were coming out. Zell, Irvine, and Selphie all snickered in their seats as his mother gave him a warm look. "Even thought we went against our wishes," she said. "I'm glad you did go." 

"But if you ever pull some shit like that again, we're not bringing you back, got that?" Seifer snapped. 

"Yes, old man." Hunter said, rolling his eyes. 

"I told you not to call me that!" Seifer growled. Hunter shrugged and ran his hand through his thick blond hair. It had always been popular with the girls. His father frowned. "And when are you going to cut your hair? You look like a girl!" 

"What the hell are you talking about, old man?" Hunter grumbled. "I don't look like a girl!" 

"Pssh...you keep telling yourself that." Seifer snorted. 

"Seifer!" Quistis snapped. She glared at her husband and turned to her son with a warm smile. "I think you look very handsome." 

"Thanks, mom..." he sighed. *Although, technically it doesn't matter if you think I do since you ARE my mom...* 

*I heard that.* she replied in his mind with a frown. Hunter smiled meekly. 

"Mommy..." a voice slipped from RJ's mouth. 

"Shh..." Rinoa whispered as she stroked her daughter's tear streaked face. "Just get some rest, baby. We'll wake you when we're back in Esthar." 

"Where's Hunter...?" she asked in a quiet, almost helpless voice. 

"He's over there, baby..." Rinoa cooed. "Why?" 

"He's been doing some underage drinking," RJ said, with a smirk. Hunter's eyes went wide as he turned and glared at her. "I tasted it in his blood..." 

"Hunter!" Quistis gasped. "What did I tell you!?" 

"Look at your son, Quistis..." Seifer said as he shook his head. "Becoming an alcoholic." 

"He's YOUR son, too, Seifer!" Quistis said. She turned her head away from him. "My other lovers aren't that cocky." 

Seifer narrowed his eyes. "Funny..." 

"Did you thank him for the blood?" Rinoa asked. RJ nodded. 

"She did not!" Hunter shouted. "She just said 'what the hell took you so long'?!" 

"It's good to see relations haven't changed between the two of you..." Squall sighed. *And I'm happy with that.* 

"Well, you did take a long time." RJ shrugged. 

Hunter glared at her. "You ungrateful little-" 

Rinoa let out a heavy sight. "Sleep!" she commanded suddenly. Hunter's eyes grew heavy as his lids slowly fell. Next to Rinoa and Squall, RJ's eyes also began to grow heavy and she began to enter the depths of sleep. 

"Mom..." RJ mumbled in a tired voice. "Not...fair..." 

* * *

"Raine Julia!!" The palace was stirring with activity even that late in the morning when they arrived. The three vampires were rushed into the palace using a dark canopy to shield their sensitive skin from the sun. The doors were wide open and four people eagerly awaited their arrival. 

"Grandpa!!" RJ shouted as her grandfather gathered her in his arms and tearfully squeezed her. 

"Thank Hyne! You're safe and sound! I was so worried! Terrified, actually! I thought I'd never see my precious little granddaughter ever again and I was going to DIE! I wanted to go after you but they wouldn't let me, can you believe it?" Laguna blabbered away as Ellone, Kiros, and Ward awaited their turns to hug the young vampiress. 

"Laguna, let her go," Squall sighed heavily as he stood behind his daughter. "She's been through a lot." 

"I think she'd like to get some rest." Rinoa added as she put her hand on RJ's shoulder. 

The young vampiress stepped away from her grandfather's embrace and Ellone went up to hug her and stopped. "RJ!" she gasped as her eyes went up and down the girl's ball gown. "Were you bleeding?" 

"I...I got hurt and my powers were negated," RJ stammered nervously, not wanting to worry her grandfathers or aunt. "So I couldn't heal myself. But it was a small wound!" 

"Small wound or not, RJ," Kiros said as he realized that her dress had been dried with blood. "That's quite a lot of blood on your dress. I wouldn't have realized it if Ellone didn't point it out." 

"Grandpa Kiros, I'm fine-" 

"Hunter was kind enough to give her blood to replenish hers," Rinoa added with a smile on her face. "RJ was very weak and Hunter offered himself." 

The blond who had been leaning casually against the door way turned his head away indifferently. A tint of red crossed his cheeks as Laguna and the others turned to him. 

"Hunter..." Laguna said, almost whimpering. "Thank you!" 

"Ah!" Hunter gasped as Laguna's arms went around his well built frame and hugged him. "You're...uh...welcome, sir!" 

"Thank you for taking such good care of my little RJ! You're such a good boy!" Laguna assured him as he let go. He put his hands on Hunter's shoulders as the blue eyed blond looked at him, slightly fearful of another hug. "If you EVER need anything, you can be assured of my help! Anything!" 

"That's all well and good, Laguna," Squall sighed. "But I'm sure that the kids would like to rest." 

"RJ, come," Rinoa said as she took her daughter's hand gently. RJ turned as her mother began to lead her up the stairs. "I'll help you to bed." 

"Mom..." RJ sighed. "I'm not a little girl. I don't need-" 

"Non-sense," Rinoa shook her head as they proceeded up the stairs. "You'll always be MY little girl. Hunter! You come up, too! You need some rest!" 

"It's quite all right, Mrs. Leonheart-" the blond began, but his mother cut him off. 

"She's right, Hunter," Quistis said sternly. Hunter turned to his mother who crossed her arms and gave him a demanding look. "Go upstairs and get some rest. You've had a long night as well." 

"Mom, I'm fine-" 

"Don't talk back to your mother," Seifer snapped behind Quistis as he shot an annoyed glare at his son. "Get your ass upstairs and go to bed!" 

*Damn you old man!* Hunter growled. "I'm not a child..." he grumbled as he hunched over slightly and began to go up the stairs, have a stair case behind Rinoa and RJ. 

"I see he takes after his father..." Ellone smirked. 

"Tell me about it." Quistis, Irvine, Selphie, and Zell all chorused at the same time. They stopped and looked at each other, surprised that the others had commented. Seifer just glared at all of them. 

Squall walked past the group. "I'm going to for a drink. Ellone, can you see to it that everyone gets a room to rest in for the day?" 

"Of course, Squall." Ellone nodded and headed down the hall way to make the preparations. 

"We have to get back, ya know," Raijin said. "We'll be back after we arrange for some leave at Balamb Garden, ya know." 

"Sorry." Fujin added. 

"That's all right," Squall shook his head. "Thank you for coming on such short notice." 

"We really appreciate it!" Laguna added enthusiastically behind his son as Squall rolled his eyes. 

"Just call us if you need anything, ya know." Raijin informed them. Squall nodded. 

"Thanks." The two instructors left the mansion and the sound of the Ragnarok leaving could be heard. Irvine closed the door and looked over at his wife. 

"I'm going to go check on Rinny." Selphie said as she headed up the stairs. 

"I'll be there in a few minutes." Irvine replied. Selphie nodded and continued her way upstairs. 

"Seifer, can we go to the Strife's?" Quistis asked her husband. "I want to pick up Seraphim and bring her here." 

"You should call first," Laguna pointed out. "Vampires are usually asleep by now." 

"Right," Quistis nodded. "May I borrow the phone?" 

"Of course, follow me." Laguna said. Quistis followed behind Laguna, Kiros, and Ward. Zell was going up the stairs. 

"I'm going to go check on my family," Zell told the two males who remained downstairs. "I'll meet you guys in the bar room." 

"Right," Irvine nodded. He grinned as he looked over at Seifer. "So...can I buy you a drink, brother?" 

Seifer whirled around. "You're a dead man, Kinneas!" 

* * *

The bath tub was filled with bubbles as dark red candles were lit around her bathroom, allowing the scent of roses to fill her senses. She sank deeper into the tub, the bubbles around her cheeks as the warm water lapped against her swan like neck. 

"Baby, I'm going to go downstairs now," Rinoa's voice said as she walked into the bathroom holding a red terry cloth robe decorated with large black rose petals. "I'm going to leave this here," she said as she placed it on the stand next to the tub. "If you need anything, we'll be downstairs, all right?" 

"Okay, mommy," RJ said with a smile. "Thank you." 

Rinoa smiled and leaned over the tub, kissing her daughter's forehead. "I'm just glad you're safe, baby..." 

Rinoa turned around to walk away and RJ sat up straight. "Mommy...?" she said in a quiet voice. 

"Yes, baby?" her mother turned around to look at her with a warm smile. 

"What's...what's going to happen to me?" RJ asked in a low voice. Rinoa bit her lower lip slightly. 

"Nothing," Rinoa whispered. "Nothing will happen to you, baby. We'll make sure of that." 

RJ looked down at the layer of bubbles in her tub and nodded. "Thank you..." 

The door closed to the bathroom and RJ listened for her mother to leave her room. The sound of her bedroom door closing allowed RJ to relax. Closing her eyes, she sank deeper into the water as drops of red fell on to the soft white bubbles. 

Outside her door, Rinoa leaned against her daughters room and closed her eyes. *I'll kill him myself if he comes after you...* Rinoa thought to herself as she let go of the brass handles and began to walk down the hall. She paused in the next door over and knocked. "Hunter? Is everything okay?" she called out. 

"Everything is perfect, Mrs. Leonheart!" the young man yelled from inside as he finished stripping off the last of his clothes and grabbed the towels that had been placed on the bed. "Thank you!" 

"Have a good rest!" Rinoa said before she walked down the rest of the hall way and down the stairs. 

The shower burst to life and Hunter jumped into it. The hot, steaming spray hit his body with a welcomed feeling as he put his head under the nozzle. He stood there, just allowing the water to course down his body. Slowly he touched his neck, noticing that that wounds were now completely healed and probably no longer showed a mark. 

He blushed slightly as he remembered RJ's lips against the tender flesh of his neck as they took out some blood. *I still don't get it...why didn't she heal? The bracelets are only supposed to negate magic powers...maybe they're an advanced version?* 

After a few relaxing minutes, he turned off the shower and stepped out, refreshed and clean. He dried himself off and put on the pajamas that the servants had provided. He stepped out of the steamy bathroom, a towel wrapped around his head in a turban. 

"And here comes Miss Esthar now!" a voice boomed. 

"Hyne...no..." he mumbled. He turned his head to see the brunette sitting on his bed with a smile. She was wearing black pajama pants with a chocobo patter on them and a black tank top of a single chocobo on her chest. He glared at her. "Why are you haunting me!?" he shouted. "Do you hate me so much, you ungrateful brat?" 

"I'm not dead, therefore I cannot 'haunt' you," RJ replied in a matter of fact voice. "Just came to say hi." 

"How did you get in here?" Hunter asked. "I thought I locked the door!" He grumbled as he walked over to the bedroom door to make sure it was locked and that RJ didn't break in. 

"I sneaked in through the secret passage." RJ told him, pointing to one of the panels on the wall that separated their rooms. 

Hunter looked over at her and then at the panel. "You still fit through it? I'm surprised..." 

RJ's blue eyes narrowed. "What are you implying?" she asked in a low, dangerous tone. 

Hunter smirked. "That you're a fat cow. What else do you think I'm implying?" 

* * *

There was a crash heard upstairs and Squall looked up from where he was sitting on the bar. "Did you hear that?" 

Rinoa looked up as well and looked over from where she was sitting with Squall. Seifer and Quistis had already left to pick up Seraphim. Irvine, Selphie, and Zell had all retreated to get some rest. 

"It sounded like it was coming from upstairs..." Rinoa mumbled as she put her glass of blood down and looked up at the ceiling. 

"I heard RJ screaming!" Laguna shouted as he ran into the room where the couple was sitting. 

"RJ?" Squall said as he shot up from his chair, his eyes narrowed. "Are you sure!?" 

"Hyne! What now!?" Rinoa gasped as she ran between the two male vampires and up the stairs. Behind her, Laguna and Squall raced up the stairs. 

She zoned into the sounds of struggling and what seemed like shouting. "You jerk!" a voice growled. "How DARE you!?" 

"Gack!" a gasp replied. 

"In there!" Rinoa gasped, pointing to the door where the voices were coming from, not realizing whose room it was. 

Squall ran up ahead of her and braced himself as he rammed the door. 

There was a loud crash as the door nearly flew off it's hinges as the three vampires ran in. Regardless of the commotion the two people on the floor of the bedroom didn't turn around or even try to move from where they were. 

"Oh, Hyne..." Rinoa sighed heavily as she ran her hand down her face. 

Squall just blinked. On the marble floor, on flat on his back, was a pajama clad Hunter. His face seemed to be turning a strange bluish color as RJ sat on his chest, dressed in a chocobo print pajama pants and tank top as her delicate hands wrapped around his neck. 

"I am NOT a FAT COW!!" she was screaming as Hunter's arms flailed at his sides. 

"Are...to!" he managed to gasp out. 

"Why you!" Her grip tightened and Squall moved in. 

"Raine Julia!" Laguna shouted in horror. "No!!" 

"Help...me!" Hunter gasped as he turned to see the vampires at the door way. 

Squall walked over quickly and grabbed RJ by the waist, pulling his daughter off of the Almasy boy. Immediately, Hunter sat up, gasping for air as he rubbed his bruised neck. 

"RJ!" Rinoa gasped as she walked over. "What are you doing!?" 

"He called me FAT!!" RJ cried, struggling to get out of her father's arms as she pointed accusingly at Hunter. 

"She sneaked in here to bother me!" Hunter retorted. 

"You...sneaked...in?" Squall asked. RJ froze. He let his daughter go and turned her around to look at him. "WHY?" 

"Uh...um..." RJ mumbled. *Damned if I know...why DID I sneak in here?* 

"To kill me, obviously..." Hunter grumbled as Rinoa placed her hands around his neck and cast a cure spell. 

"Hunter, don't provoke her," Rinoa scolded. "Hyne, will you two EVER change? It's like all these years never passed and you're still as you were when you two first met." 

"It was a natural reflex to insult her." Hunter mumbled. 

RJ stuck her tongue at him. "Mom! Dad! Can you PLEASE move him as FAR away from me as possible?" 

"I second that motion," Hunter agreed. "The farther away from her I am, the safer I feel." 

"Bleh!" RJ stuck her tongue out at him once more as she crossed her arms. "Meany!" 

"Hunter, gather your things," Squall sighed tiredly. "I'll call one of the servants to get you a room down the hall." 

"And a floor below." RJ added. Rinoa rolled her eyes. 

"RJ, YOU go to bed," Rinoa insisted. "And father, you get some rest, too. You're not as young as you used to be, you know." 

Laguna looked at her surprised. "What are you talking about? I'm as young as these kids!" 

"Whatever," Squall grumbled as he walked past his father. "RJ, go to bed. NOW." 

"Yes, dad..." RJ sighed. She looked over at Hunter once more. "Meany!" 

"Get out!" Hunter growled. RJ's taunting laugh could be heard as she ran out the door and towards her own room. 

"I'll come get you when your room is ready." Rinoa said as she followed behind her daughter and husband and left the room. 

Laguna was left there with Hunter. He watched his family leave the room before settling his gaze on Hunter. The blond sat on his bed and ran his hand through his wet blond hair. "Uh...sir? What are you still doing here?" Hunter asked the old vampire. 

"I just wanted to have a talk with you," Laguna said with a sly smile. "About your relationship with my little Raine Julia." 

"Relationship?" Hunter asked, raising an eyebrow in question. "I have no idea what you are talking about, sir!" 

Laguna closed the door and looked that young man, who was suddenly beginning to feel nervous. "I think you do." He began to walk over and Hunter felt his heart quicken in pace. 

"Uh...why do you say that, sir?" *Has my voice gotten higher?* Hunter began to panic. *I can't get nervous in front of this guy! He can SMELL fear...* 

*Hehehe...he's scared...this is fun,* Laguna thought to himself, amused as he stood before the young man. "We both know that if you really wanted RJ off of you and to stop choking you, you would've thrown her off. Yet your hands weren't touching her at all or even trying to push her off." 

"I...I could've hurt her!" Hunter stammered nervously, looking away. 

"So you DO care about her." Laguna insisted. 

"No!" Hunter gasped, shaking his head from side to side, spraying water from his hair all over the place. 

Laguna wiped the water that his face off and Hunter paled. "No Leonheart woman has ever been won over easily." 

"I don't WANT to win her over!" Hunter gasped, seemingly terrified at the idea. 

"I know you'll take good care of her, Hunter. And that you're a good boy. But hurt her and we'll be on you like Zell on hotdogs, understand?" Laguna threatened with a smile. 

Hunter slowly nodded his head. Unsure if it was the correct thing to do or not. "Yes, sir..." he whispered quietly. 

"Good!" Laguna said. He reached out and patted Hunter's shoulder. "Have a good night, then!" 

The blond watched as the older vampire walked towards the door and exited. The door closed and Hunter fell over on the bed. *I thought he was going to kill me...* 

* * *

"Hunter!!" voice shouted in his ear loudly. Hunter's blue eyes flashed open as he looked up and saw his sister standing over him, waving a pillow in the air just before she brought it down. 

"What the hell!?" Hunter shouted as he rolled over, barely missing the pillow as it came down on his head. He turned and glared at the blond who seemed quite proud of herself. 

"Mom wants you to get up for breakfast!" Seraphim shouted as she turned around and left her brother's room. She slammed the door, making Hunter wince as he laid sprawled across his bed. He looked over at the digital clock by his bed. 

"Hyne...it can't be sunset already..." he sighed heavily and rolled off his bed. He scratched his shoulder as he walked over to the door, dressed in loose boxers. He opened his door. 

"Hey, Hunter!" 

"AH!" Hunter's eyes went wide as he looked at three young men who were standing in his hall way. Three familiar young men he thought he had left behind. 

The door slammed. The young man with the rounded, wire frame glasses on the tip of his nose and thick, dreadlocks like brown hair held up in a pony tail looked up to his two companions. "I told you we should've called before coming." 

"He's just being the drama queer he usually is, Nooj," replied the tanned young man with the straight, spiky white hair held back by a blue head band. "He's just tired. It's early in the evening after all." 

"Hunter! Open up!" said the last member. A tall, spiky haired blond with an eye patch. "It's me! Your buddy Gippal!" 

"What the hell are you crap heads doing in MY house!?" Hunter shouted from where he was leaning heavily against his door. 

"Aww..." Gippal smiled warmly. "Did you hear that Nooj? Baralai? He misses us." 

"Hunter!" a voice echoed from downstairs. "Stop acting like a idiot and get down here! And bring your friends with you!" 

Hunter let out a low growl and threw open his door. "WHY are you three here? Don't you have HOMES to go to?" 

"Relax, man," Gippal chuckled. "We were going to Esthar Garden and we thought, 'hey, why don't we visit Hunter while we're here'. Besides, it's been a while." 

Hunter just stared at them. "It's been two weeks." 

"Whatever, just go change! We're having breakfast with your family!" Gippal shouted cheerfully. "C'mon guys! Let's let the lady get ready first." 

"Shut up, Gippal!" Hunter hissed. He grumbled as he headed towards the bathroom. *Great...just great...the three of them show up unexpectedly tonight AND I have to take RJ shopping for her parent's anniversary party,* Hunter froze as he leaned across the bathroom counter, over the sink. *Oh crap...* 

* * *

"Hunter...please don't hate me for saying this," Gippal said as they walked out to the drive way of the Almasy home. Hunter held up the remote for the dark blue, almost black sports car on the drive way. "But your mom is hot." 

As the car beeped, signaling that it had been unlocked, the keys fell from Hunters hand as he turned and quickly and slammed his fist against Gippal's face. "Oh...Hunter, you didn't have to hit so hard!" Nooj told him sternly, being the eldest of the four. 

"Let's see how you react if he said your mother was 'hot'." Hunter grumbled as he took the keys that Baralai had caught and headed for the driver's seat of the car. 

"He has and I just ignored him." Nooj replied casually as he helped Gippal steady himself before getting into the back seat of the car. 

"Hunter...ow...don't you have a larger car?" Baralai asked as he squeezed into the back seat. 

"I wasn't planning on bringing you three along with me tonight," Hunter stated as Gippal headed towards the passengers seat. "You stay in the back." 

"But there's no more room in there!" Gippal said, opening his one eye to give Hunter a disbelieving look. 

"Then MAKE room," Hunter hissed as he sat in the driver's seat and started the. "I still have to pick up my parents' friend's kid." 

"Oh...are we intruding on something?" Baralai asked as Gippal shoved him against Nooj to make room for himself. Baralai shoved him back. 

"RJ's parents are having their anniversary party soon," Hunter said as the doors closed and locked. He began to back out of the drive way. "So she needs something to wear. She refuses to go out with body guards, so our parents are making me take her." 

"So you're baby sitting for the night?" Nooj asked as he glared at the two full blooded lycans next to him. "Will you two stop moving! You're only making it worse!" 

"Hey, I can't help it if Hunter doesn't want to get a bigger car!" Gippal said defensively. 

Hunter rolled his eyes as he began driving. "Hey, is it safe for us to go walking around in a vampire city at night?" Baralai asked. 

"It's perfectly safe," Hunter said. "Besides, we'll have a vampire with us." 

"Your little friend is a vampire?" Nooj asked, raising an eyebrow. "She won't have any problems with lycans, will she?" 

"She'll be fine," Hunter grumbled. "And even if she complains, I won't really care." 

"I've been meaning to ask," Gippal said as he looked over at Hunter. "Have you heard of this club called Al Bhed?" 

"Don't even THINK about going there," Hunter grumbled. "That place is bad news." *My parents will kill me if they found out I went there... The Loire clan will also kill me if they find out I took RJ there...* 

"I heard it's the best club in Esthar," Baralai said. "Could you at least tell us where it is? We'll go without you." 

"Fine by me." Hunter said. He turned a corner and the neighbor suddenly seemed to get more and more upper scale. 

The other three men looked out the window, watching the huge mansions get only larger as they passed. "So...where is her house?" 

"There." Hunter said. His blue eyes were locked to the palace that was slowly rising from the horizon in front of them. 

In the back seat, the three lycan's mouths dropped as they laid eyes on the sprawling palace behind high, black iron gates. As they neared the gates they could make out the heavy metal seals on them. "Holy...Hunter!" Baralai gasped. "Do you KNOW who lives here!?" 

"Hold on a second," Hunter said. He pressed a button on the door of his car and the windows rolled down. They stopped in front of a small call box. "Hunter Almasy. I'm here to pick up RJ so the little brat can go shopping." 

A heavy sigh was heard coming from the call box. "Hunter...don't call her that." 

Hunter smirked as the gates opened smoothly. "Thank you, Mr. Seagil!" As soon as there was enough room, he drove his car through the gates and down the drive way to the front of the mansion. 

"Hyne! I can't believe this!" Baralai gasped. 

"I didn't know Hunter knew people this powerful..." Nooj mumbled as the three males in the back looked out the window at their surroundings. "We are in the Presidential Palace of Esthar. Home to the largest and most powerful vampire clan in Gaia!" 

"You're going to baby-sit one of the Loire children!?" Gippal gasped as Hunter pulled up to the front steps of the house and turned off the car. 

"Just get out of the car," Hunter sighed as he opened his door. "I'm sure her parents would like to make sure you're not putting their precious baby in any danger." He grumbled, sounding annoyed. 

The three managed to squeeze out of the passenger's door as Hunter walked up the steps. One of the large double doors opened to reveal Ellone standing there. "Good evening, Hunter." 

"Good evening, Miss Loire," Hunter said. "Is RJ ready?" 

"She'll be down in a minute. Come in, come in." Ellone said, smiling warmly. 

Hunter nodded and turned around. He waved for the other three to follow behind him. "Come on," he ordered them. The trio behind him walked up the rest of the stairs and entered the foyer of the massive palace. "Hyne, just don't embaress me..." 

They all stood back, noticing the older vampires lounging there. "Hunter, there are you are," a deep voice said. Hunter turned his head and saw Squall walking towards him. He raised an eyebrow. "Who are your companions?" 

"Good evening, sir," Hunter said. He turned and glared at them. "They showed up all of a sudden at my house. Is it all right if I bring them along?" 

Squall's cold blue eyes immediately fastened on them and studied them. "Lycans..." he said in a low voice. "I trust you'll make sure nothing happens to RJ?" 

"Of course sir!" Hunter said, giving Squall a salute. He glared at the three people behind. "Ahem...don't you three know who he is?" 

"Uh...no?" Gippal asked. 

"Captain Squall Leonheart," Hunter hissed. "He was the one sealed in the gate." 

"Captain...oh shit!" Gippal gasped as he immediately saluted the older man. "Hello, sir! It's an honor to meet you, sir!" 

Squall merely narrowed his eyes. "I see..." 

"Dad!" a voice shouted from the stair way. They turned around and caught sight of the young vampiress running down the stairs in a dark red halter and black leather pants with a chain belt and black heels. "Mom wants to talk to you about the invitations-" 

"About damn time!" Hunter shouted from where he was standing. 

"Shut up, meany!" RJ said as she reached the bottom steps. Her straight dark brown hair framed her pale face as she kissed her dad on the cheek. "Bye, daddy!" 

"Make sure to stay with Hunter at all times," Squall said. "And Hunter," Squall said as RJ skipped out the door past the four young men. "Stay with RJ, understand?" 

"Yes, sir." Hunter nodded. He turned around and exited the mansion. At the foot of the steps were his three friends and the young vampiress. 

"You're...you're the piano player!" Gippal gasped as he stared at her in wonder. "The one who played in Balamb several weeks ago!" 

"You saw me?" RJ asked as Hunter reached them and opened the door for her. 

"Yeah-" 

"Will you guys get inside the damn car," Hunter hissed. "RJ, you're the passenger's seat." 

"I know, I know..." RJ sighed. "You could at least introduce your friends, Hunter." 

"Fine," the annoyed blond grumbled. "This is Gippal, Baralai, and Nooj. They went to school with me. This is RJ Leonheart, my parent's friend's kid." 

"Nice to meet you!" RJ said, extending her hand. Gippal nearly shoved the other two out of the way to shake her hand first. Hunter rolled his eyes and RJ giggled. 

"Just get in the car..." Hunter sighed. *It's going to be a long night.* 

* * *

"No," Hunter told her sternly as they drove past the huge warehouse. They could hear the music pounding within. "No way in hell." 

"Oh come on, Hunter...please?" RJ asked. "It's toned down a lot since we left!" 

"And how would YOU know?" Hunter asked. 

"Because I know my mom and dad went here the other night," RJ said. "Come on! PLEASE!?" 

"Yeah, Hunter, can we go?" Gippal added. Hunter was at the edge of his rope at one thirty in the morning. 

He had just spent several hours prowling a mall with the most picky vampiress in Esthar as well as keep watch eyes on the three males that were drooling over her as if she were a steak and they haven't eaten for weeks. It wasn't helping that RJ generously flaunted herself as she ran in and out of the dressing rooms to 'see what they thought' of her dress. 

When she finally decided on a slinky red one with thin straps that reached the floor, she had dragged them shoe shopping to find matching shoes. "FINE!" he growled after several minutes of pleading. "We'll got Al Bhed. But I swear, if you tell your parents, so help me I'll-" 

"You'll WHAT, Hunter?" RJ asked, smirking. He winced. "I thought so..." He parked the car and they piled out. 

"They're not going to let us in." Hunter told them as they approached the front door. Two large lycan bouncers were at the door. 

"Hi, guys!" RJ said cheerfully as she looped arms with Hunter and pulled him next to her. 

"Hi, Miss Leonheart, how are you doing this evening?" one of the bouncers as he pulled open one door for her. 

"Doing good, thanks," RJ said. "I bought friends this time!" 

"I see," the other bouncer said as she walked past them. "Have a good time, Miss Leonheart." 

"Will do!" RJ smiled brightly and turned to grin at Hunter. "You were saying?" 

"Shut up." 

"Let's grab a table first!" RJ said loudly, trying to convey her message over the loud, heart starting music of the room. 

"Good idea!" Nooj said. He scanned the crowds along the sides of the dancing masses to find a suitable table for them. 

"Not there!" RJ laughed loudly. She lifted her arm and pointed to the top. "Up THERE!" 

*Oh, Hyne...not with the vamps...* Hunter thought to himself. It was too late, RJ was already dragging him towards the elevators. The other three followed behind them and rode up the elevator to the third floor. 

As the cage like elevator opened they headed towards the posh lounge littered with vampires. RJ walked in, knowing she belonged to the best of them. It was a dimly lit balcony area with couches and tables and chairs. The tables had a small candle in the center of them. 

"Uh...RJ..." Baralai said, slightly nervous as he noticed all eyes were on them. "Are you sure it's okay for us to be here?" 

"Don't worry about it," RJ assured him. "You're with me. Here, let's sit over there." She pointed to at round table with a black cloth over it. There were four chairs around the table. 

"Not enough chairs..." Nooj said as he looked around. 

"Yeah there are." RJ said. She grabbed Hunter and sat him down on one of the chairs closest to the railing that over looked the dance floor. Without a second look, she sat on his lap. 

Immediately, annoyed blue eyes looked into hers. "What the hell are you doing?" he hissed. 

"You're not a pure blood," she said lightly. "There is still some animosity here..." 

"Fine..." he grumbled. 

"Aren't you lucky!" Gippal said with an envious grin. "You get to have RJ sit on your lap." 

"It's also for safety reasons," RJ informed them as she put her arms around Hunter's neck. He merely sat there, stoic looking as an edgy glare met the eyes of anyone who dared look at him. "He's not a pure blood. He might be targeted." 

"Sure..." Gippal grinned. "Safety reasons..." He winked and Hunter rolled his eyes. 

"I'll order us something to drink." Baralai said as he waved his arm in the air to get a waiter's attention. 

As they waited for a waiter to come by, several young vampiresses walked over. "RJ..." one of them said in husky voice. "Who IS that?" 

"He's positively delicious, RJ...care to share?" another vampiress asked. 

RJ matched their red lip sticked smirk with one of her own as she leaned against Hunter and gently rubbed his chest with her arm. "Hands off... he's all mine," she said in a low voice. She smiled and looked back down at Hunter. "Isn't that right, baby?" 

"Anything you say, love..." Hunter responded in a husky voice as his lips trailed against RJ's soft, scented neck. RJ smirked and looked back at the other vampires. 

"I suggest you leave all four of them alone, else I won't be too happy. Understand?" RJ asked. 

The other vampiresses let out slight hisses as they backed away from the table. "Who are they...?" Gippal asked, his eyes watching them move away and back to their table. 

"Members of the Guado clan," RJ said as she kept her head leaned against Hunter's shoulder. "They kind of don't get along with the Loire clan after the whole Hell's Gates thing." 

"Why?" Nooj asked. "I thought they themselves sent people out to help." 

"They did," Hunter said. "But their leader doesn't like RJ's father and thinks that Master Laguna is a loony old coot not fit to run the Loire clan." 

"He's just bitter," RJ asserted. "Because OUR parents were successful where his clan was not." 

"RJ," Hunter said, unknowingly putting his arms around her waist and holding her close to him. "You shouldn't provoke them. What if they turn against us even more?" 

"They wouldn't dare," RJ said with narrowed eyes as her fingers coursed through Hunter's straight, layered blond hair. "I know my limits and I know how I would fare up against them." 

"You know, you two seemed to know exactly what to do when they approached," Gippal said, studying them suspiciously. "I doubt kissing RJ's neck was a spur of the moment thing?" 

"I've known vampires long enough to know how to act in front of them," Hunter said. "Trust me, I'm disgusted as you are." 

RJ sent him a glare and the other three chuckled. "Oh yeah...poor baby," Baralai laughed. "You get to kiss the lovely daughter of the Loire clan." 

"It's all for show!" RJ insisted, turning slightly red at the thought. 

"Right..." the other three men chorused. Hunter rolled his eyes and RJ turned her head away embarrassed. 

"Stop it," Hunter sighed tiredly. "Trust me, anything between me and RJ is totally platonic." 

"Right!" RJ shouted, a little loudly. She blushed some more and lowered her head. *Even if his hand on my arm is making me all tingly...* 

Hunter nodded. "Besides...if our parents ever found out-" 

"You'd be so dead." a deep voice said. 

"Exactly." Hunter nodded. He froze. RJ's eyes went wide as she whirled her head and met the unhappy gazes of several familiar faces. 

"Mom...dad...Mr. and Mrs. Almasy..." RJ whispered. 

"Raine Julia Heartilly Leonheart!" Rinoa fumed as she glared at her daughter. "EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" 

"And more so, explain why you're sitting on Hunter's LAP." Squall stated. Hunter reluctantly looked up at the vampire to see sparks of glowing red in his usually cold blue eyes. 

Seifer merely shook his head. "Look at him, Quistis..." he said. "We told him not to come and he comes here anyway." 

"I swear, Hunter Almasy, you are JUST like your father!" Quistis growled angrily. 

Hunter felt all the color drain from his face. *Aww...shit...* 


	5. Promises

**Sacred Blood**  
_A Sequel to ReCreating Hell_  
_Chapter Four: Promises_  
By PasifikStar

Author's Note: More Hunter & RJ action! Laguna cracks. ^_^ 

* All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own Final Fantasy or it's characters. 

* * *

Slowly, all the color from Hunter and RJ's faces drained from their faces as they were faced with the worst situation they had ever been in their entire lives. Not Sephiroth. Not Adel. It was their parents catching them at the most notorious club in all of Esthar. 

"I'm going to die, aren't I?" Hunter said in a toneless voice as RJ slowly slid off his lap and stood next to him with her head bowed. 

His father merely nodded. "Get in the car. Both of you." 

Hunter got off his seat and lowered his head as he walked around the table to get to the elevator. RJ looked nervously up at her parents before she scurried around the table and ran after Hunter. She grabbed his hand, in need of some sort of comfort. 

His fingers unconsciously wrapped around hers as they walked away. Nooj, Baralai, and Gippal watched their friends leave. "Uh...wait a second, Mr. Almasy," Nooj began as he stood up. "This isn't their fault. 

"Yes!" Baralai added as he also stood up. "It was our fault. We kept pressuring them to take us here!" 

"You boys should be ashamed of yourselves!" Rinoa said. "It is dangerous here! And-" 

"If I ever see you three near my daughter again, I will personally hunt you down." Squall concluded. He sent them a vicious, red eyed glare as he turned around and grabbed Rinoa's hand. 

"We should get the kids before they run off." Quistis said, tugging on Seifer's arm. The tall blond male nodded and looked over at the three young men at the table. They cowered back in their chairs at his particularly angry look. 

Without another word, Seifer and Quistis followed behind Rinoa and Squall. Gippal looked over at the other two. "Guys..." he mumbled worriedly. "Is Hunter going to die?" 

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking!?" Seifer growled. 

"This is the second time you've went against our wishes, Hunter!" Quistis snapped as she and Rinoa loomed over their children. 

In the tea room of the Presidential Palace, RJ and Hunter were seated on a couch as Squall sat in the large chair across from them with Seifer pacing to their left and Quistis and Rinoa standing and glaring at them at their right. 

"You could've been attacked!" Rinoa sighed heavily. "Especially YOU, Hunter! You know what it's like in there already!" 

"We shouldn't have indulged you that time and allowed you to go once," Quistis murmured to herself as she turned away and rubbed her forehead. "I should've known that the sort of environment at Al Bhed is addicting." 

"I'm sorry..." Hunter mumbled quietly as his head was down cast. RJ looked over at him tearfully. 

"Sorry won't cover it!" Seifer yelled. "What if you had been killed? That place is littered with vampires and lycans who don't like us! Not just mixed, like us, but don't like RJ because of her clan!" 

"How could you two even THINK of going there?" Rinoa gasped. She put her hands on her hips. "I'm waiting!" 

"Seifer, Quistis, Rinoa," Squall's low voice said from where he was sitting. Immediately all the attention was drawn to him. His eyes still occasionally sparked red, meaning he was more than just upset. "I want to know what lead up to the events to go there." 

RJ opened her mouth, but Hunter spoke up first. "The other three wanted to see the club and I said I would take them. So we went." Hunter stated, as if it so simple. 

"Hunter..." RJ whispered. "What are you talking about?" 

Squall sat up in his chair and looked at the two. "We trusted you, Hunter," he said sternly. "Being the older of the two, we assumed that you would be the responsible one. Frankly, I don't know if I can trust you again after this." 

Hunter closed his eyes and let out a deep breath as he let out an understanding nod. "Forgive me, Mr. Leonheart. I was careless when I should've been making sure RJ was safe." 

"I'm very disappointed in you, Hunter." Quistis said, shaking her head. 

"RJ," Squall said. He raised his face to look at hers. *Oh, Hyne...no...not the tears...* He turned away slightly, not being able to face his daughter's crying. "Explain to me why you were sitting on Hunter's lap." 

"It's in obvious?" Seifer nearly shouted, frustrated. "Our worst fears have come to life and your daughter has the hots for my son!" 

"Seifer!" Rinoa and Quistis said, shocked that he actually said it out loud. They had both been thinking it, but saw that as another matter completely. 

"Is it true, RJ?" Squall asked, looking back up at his now flushing daughter. "Are you in love with Hunter?" 

"What does that have to do with going to Al Bhed!?" RJ gasped. "I don't see how that would affect anything!" 

"Squall, Seifer," Rinoa said in a low, defensive tone. "RJ is right. That doesn't have anything to do with going to Al Bhed." 

"At any rate," Hunter said as he stood up and looked at the group of adults. "Don't you think it's a bit hypocritical for you four to scold us for going to a club that YOU frequent? If I remember correctly, Mr. and Mrs. Leonheart had their 'first date' there." 

"Hunter!" Quistis gasped. 

"It wasn't a date!" Rinoa gasped. "We were doing recon work!" 

Hunter merely turned his eyes away in disbelief as RJ looked up at her parents with betrayal written all over her face. "That's not fair!" RJ shouted as she shot up. 

"Do you know what happened that time?" Squall asked, standing up to meet their gazes. "Your mother wasn't a vampire yet. She was still a full blooded sorceress. She was caught in the blood rain," He narrowed his eyes. "She could've DIED." 

"We don't want the same thing to happen to you!" Rinoa gasped. 

"There wasn't even a blood rain tonight!" RJ exclaimed. 

"It doesn't matter!" Quistis said. "Al Bhed is dangerous! We go because WE can handle it! We have more experience fighting than you do-" 

"So in order to protect us, you're going to shelter us for as long as you can," Hunter stated. His blue eyes lifted to his parents. "Thus denying us the experience we need so protect ourselves." 

"That's not what I meant, Hunter-" Quistis began, but her son shook his head slightly. 

"You sent me off to military school to learn to defend myself and get a good education. I did both and when I returned, it's like I'm a child all over again. The old man still holds himself back when we were sparing with the gun blades," Hunter said, motioning to his father. Seifer fumed at the title 'old man'. "Mom's still fawning over me like I was still five." 

"Hunter, I have not-" Quistis began, but Hunter cut her off. 

"For crying out loud, I know you've been looking into my room in the morning to make sure I'm fast asleep!" Hunter exclaimed. Quistis closed her mouth, knowing it was the truth. "How do you expect us to stand up for ourselves and fight our own battles if you keep detouring us from them?" 

"We're you're parents," Rinoa stated sternly. "You are our children! No matter how old you are, you'll always be our children and we don't want to see you hurt!" 

"You can protect us all you want, but sooner or later, you won't be able to protect us any more," Hunter stated. "In the end, we'll all end up fighting our own battles. You can't protect us forever." 

"Hunter!" Quistis snapped loudly. "Don't be so rude!" 

"What's so rude about telling the truth?" Hunter stated. "Have you forgotten how it was to be our age?" 

"It was a different time," Seifer added. "We were at war." 

"If I remember correctly, the war ended by the time you were our age." Hunter replied casually. 

His composed look never left as he stood there. Squall sat back in his chair and lifted the glass that had been placed in the table next to him. "While you have a valid point," Squall said, looking away from their children. "I do not think I can trust you with RJ after this incident. Please leave, Hunter." 

"Dad!" RJ gasped. 

"Squall, that's a little extreme-" Rinoa cut in. 

"That's fine." Hunter said. He turned to get his jacket and RJ grabbed his arm. 

"No! It's not fine!" she cried out loudly. She turned to her father. "Dad, I was the one who insisted on going to Al Bhed! I was the one who got us in! I was the one who brought us up to the vampire level! NOT Hunter!!" she exclaimed. 

Rinoa and Quistis looked at her in shock as Squall stood up straight and put his glass back down. "I KNOW THAT," Squall stated in a dangerously low voice. RJ took a step back. She had truly done it this time. "Who else could've gotten into the club with such ease but a full blooded, vampire of this clan? Who could've brought them to the vampire level without question? If you truly had not wanted to go, you wouldn't have done so." 

"Then why are you telling Hunter to leave!?" RJ cried out. 

"Because he should've known better than to let you have your way!" Squall said. "Sometimes, RJ...I think we've spoiled you." 

The dark haired vampiress sucked in her breath quickly at her father's words. Hunter pulled his arm away and headed out the door. RJ whirled around to see him exiting. "Hunter!" 

"RJ!" Rinoa gasped as she watched her daughter running after the tall blond. She reached out and Squall shook his head to stop her. 

Quistis ran her hand down her face. "How did this happen...?" 

* * *

"Hunter wait!" RJ shouted as Hunter opened the main doors. He quickly ran down the steps as RJ bounded after him. She looked up at the sky as it's darkness was rimmed in the horizon with tints of orange. The sun was going to rise soon. "Hunter! Let me come with you!" 

He sighed and turned around to look at her. "It'll only get us in more trouble," he grumbled as he unlocked his car. "Just go back inside." 

"Hunter, I'm sorry!" RJ sobbed. "I just wanted to go! We've never been there together before and I thought it would be fun!" 

"Some fun..." Hunter hissed. RJ looked down pitifully as she began to rub her eyes. He let out a heavy sigh. "RJ, it's not your fault." 

"Yes it was!" RJ said. "I got us in and brought us up stairs!" 

"Do you think that if I really didn't want go, I would've gone anyway?" Hunter snapped. "How weak do you think my will is, RJ?" 

"I'm sorry..." she blabbered out. He let out a heavy breath and walked over to where she was standing at the foot of the stairs. 

"Okay...that's enough," he told her as he brushed aside her hair and gently. He lifted her face look up at him. "Stop crying." 

"I...I can't...I'm sorry..." she choked out. Hunter's hands cupped her pale face as he brushed aside her red tears. 

"Shh..." he cooed as he lowered his head. "It's all right...everything is okay." 

RJ closed her eyes as he placed his lips softly on hers. It wasn't the demanding, dominating kiss she had experienced earlier from him when he had found her in Centra. Instead, it was warm and fulfilling. Almost relaxing. He pulled himself away and studied her face as her blue eyes opened to meet his green ones. 

"Hunter..." she whispered, blushing furiously. 

He smirked slightly as he ran his hand through her hair. "I knew that would shut you up." 

Too much in a daze to argue, RJ sniffled and nodded. "Jerk..." 

"I'll be there when you need me. I promise." 

"I'll be here waiting." RJ nodded. 

The tall blond stepped away, smiling at her with a slightly arrogant smirk that made her smile back with amusement. He got into his car and sped away down the drive way. She waved and looked back at the sky. The sun was going to rise soon, and she stood up and headed back into the palace. 

She closed the door behind her as she reached the foyer and looked towards the stairs. "RJ," a voice said to her side. She turned around and saw her father standing there. "I-" 

Immediately, all the anger rushed up upon seeing her father's familiar face. She turned and ran up the stairs. "I hate you, dad!" she screamed loudly as she ran up the stairs. 

"RJ!" he shouted. He took a step back. *Those words hurt more than you realize...* 

"I'm going to follow Hunter," Seifer said as he passed Squall, putting on his jacket. "Quisty and Rin went to the library to get some more research done." 

"Whatever." Squall mumbled. 

Seifer paused at the door way and looked at him. "There's that all famous word again. I heard what RJ said. Don't worry, she'll get over it." 

"She's never said she hated me before." Squall mumbled. 

"Really?" Seifer said. He opened the door and looked up the stairs where RJ had disappeared. "Hunter and Seraphim tell me that all the time." 

* * *

She was running. She didn't remember how long she was running, but it seemed to have been quite some time. Even as an accomplished dancer with great stamina, she was now stumbling over her tired legs. She looked behind her, her head beating quickly as she heard the sounds of someone tirelessly following her. 

She was terrified. Why didn't the man just give up? Sweat was dripping down her body as she looked behind her. Her dark hair was damp with the fog as she ran non stop. The sound of twigs crunching under her foot steps echoed in her ears as the crisp night air surrounded her. 

Her heart was beating quickly. Not just from her running, but from the fear she felt. She never remembered being so afraid in her entire life. She glanced over her shoulder once more. 

Green eyes. 

They were coming closer. "No..." she gasped as her eyes watered with red blood tears. A pale hand extended towards her. "NO!" she screamed. Green eyes drew her in, suddenly making her unable to move. 

Her body froze in it's spot as the hands reached towards her. Long white hair surrounded her vision as the green eyes pulsated with an eerie glow. Glimmering white fangs rushed towards her pale neck and she screamed. 

* * *

"Sacred blood?" Quistis whispered as Rinoa told her. "I know I've read that somewhere..." the blond mumbled as she looked down at the books and papers that were scattered around one of the desks in the palace library. 

"Faith said that we should not let sacred blood spill," Rinoa said. "But I'm not sure what it is..." 

"I think it has something to do with ancient vampires..." Quistis mumbled. She pointed to a stack of books close to Rinoa. "Check that stack for some books on ancients. I'll look through this one." 

"Okay." Rinoa said. She began to go through the pile of books to her side. Numerous volumes of text had been removed from the shelves in order to find as much information as they could on ancient vampires. 

"Is Squall really angry at Hunter?" Quistis asked quietly. 

"Yes..." Rinoa admitted. "But I think he's more upset at the fact that we found them in such an...intimate position than upset about going to Al Bhed." 

"I think so, too," Quistis nodded. "RJ really seems to be attached to Hunter." 

Rinoa giggled slightly. "Do you remember when they were little and Hunter would come over?" Rinoa asked. Quistis nodded. "Dad...Laguna, once said that RJ made them play wedding." 

Quistis immediately stopped what she was doing and looked at Rinoa. "WEDDING?" she asked, an amused smile across her face. 

Rinoa nodded. "At first RJ was the bride, but somewhere along the line, it seemed that Hunter was turned into the bride. When he refused, RJ asked him 'why? Don't you want to marry me?'. Right in front of her grandfather!" 

"No!" Quistis gasped. She let out a laugh. "Laguna must've died!" 

"He said he nearly did," Rinoa laughed. She shook her head. "I know he wants to protect her, though." 

"You know...Hunter pointed out something earlier," Quistis said. "Although I hate to admit it." 

"What?" Rinoa asked. 

"He said that no matter how much we try to protect them, sooner or later they'd have to fight their own battles." 

Rinoa paused and nodded. "I understand..." she took a deep breath. "It worries me, sometimes. I feel like I've become my father." 

"General Caraway?" 

Rinoa nodded. "He wanted to put me in a Safe House, remember? And I refused. I'm starting to think that I'm shoving RJ into a sort of 'safe house' now. Preventing her from growing up, you know?" 

Quistis nodded. "You're her mother. It's only natural." 

"Anyway," Rinoa said as she continued to look through the pile of books. "Regardless of what Squall thinks, I trust Hunter. I know he'd take VERY good care of RJ." 

"Not to mention the prospect of grandchildren seems quite a bit addicting..." Quistis grinned. "I'd love another little girl to dress up." 

Rinoa sighed. "If only they stayed children forever," she said. "Oh, hey! I think I found the book!" 

"Let me see," Quistis said. Rinoa handed her a heavy leather bound book. She took it and dusted it off. She opened it up and flipped through the pages. "Yes...this is definitely it." 

"What does it say?" Rinoa asked as she leaned over the table. 

"Sacred blood refers to the pure blood type in the veins of the vampires who originally were dropped from heaven," Quistis said. She narrowed her eyes. "Meaning that ancients who came from heaven...like Princess Sara, had sacred blood." 

"What about Sephiroth?" Rinoa asked. "He's an ancient...do you think it's possible?" Quistis' blue eyes look up at Rinoa. 

"I wouldn't be too surprised," Quistis mumbled. "His magic...his skills...he's definitely not ordinary." 

"If Sephiroth has sacred blood..." Rinoa whispered as she sat back in her chair. "Wouldn't it already have been shed?" 

"We shed his blood many years ago...when we beheaded him and thought we killed him," Quistis said. She looked up at Rinoa. "I don't understand. Is there another ancient we don't know about?" 

"I don't know any one else who has blood like that." Rinoa replied quietly. "And truthfully, I'm not sure I want to." 

Quistis nodded just as a scream echoed through the palace. Rinoa shot up in chair as Quistis grabbed her head. "A psychic scream as well as a real one!" Quistis said. "Rinoa, it's RJ!" 

"Oh, Hyne, no!" Rinoa gasped. She and Quistis tore through the library and burst out of the doors. 

They ran up the back stairs to get to RJ's room, running into Squall along the way. "Did you hear her?" the worried father exclaimed as he ran along side of his wife and Quistis. 

"Another nightmare?!" Rinoa suggested as they reached the floor where RJ's bedroom was located and ran down the hall to get to her room. As they approached, Rinoa's eyes narrowed. "Magic..." she gasped. "It's not RJ's magic signature!" 

"Squall, get the door!" Quistis said as the dark haired vampire rushed RJ's door. 

"RJ!" he yelled. The door crashed open and they looked inside as a gust of wind blew past them. 

Rinoa rushed in behind him and her eyes went wide. "RJ!!!" she screamed, terrified. 

Squall rushed forward, against the current of the wind that was flowing in through an open window. "Quistis! Close the window!" he shouted to the tall blond behind his wife. 

Quistis ran forward, rushing towards the window as Rinoa stood, frozen at her place. RJ's sheets were at a pile on her bed as numerous stuffed animals an pillows littered the area surrounding her bed. Her medium length dark hair flew around her face as her her loose pajamas wavered in the wind. 

She was floating three feet off the mattress of her canopy bed. A horrified look was on her face as her eyes were wide open as blue orbs looked straight up at the ceiling. Her fingers were crooked as if she were trying to stand a lot of pain. Squall jumped up on his daughter's bed without a second thought and grabbed her around the waist. 

"LET ME GO!!" RJ screamed. 

She began to twist and turn, but her body was still quite stiff non the less. Quistis closed the window and the wind died down. RJ's body went still as it fell limp in her father's arms. 

"RJ?" Rinoa asked in a shaking voice. Squall fell to his knees on the bed, gently placing his precious daughter on her blankets as Rinoa and Quistis rushed over. "RJ? Baby...?" the brunette whispered softly as she crawled on the bed next to Squall and reached over, gently to sweep her daughter's head out of her forehead. 

Squall narrowed his eyes as he smelled a distinct scent. Quietly, he raised his hand and swept RJ's hair from the left side of her neck. "Rinoa!" he gasped. 

Immediately, the brunette looked over and her eyes went wide with worry. Quistis looked over the wound. "A bite mark..." 

"Did you see anyone go out the window!?" Squall said as he scrambled off the bed and ran to the window as Rinoa gently placed her hand over RJ's wound and began to heal it with a cure spell. 

"I didn't see anything," Quistis said. "Do you smell anything?" Quistis asked. 

Squall shook his head and looked around the room with narrowed eyes. "Rinoa?" he said, looking over at his wife, who was crouched down next to their daughter, tearfully healing the bleeding bite mark on her neck. 

"It's familiar..." she whispered quietly as her eyes never left RJ. "I think it's..." 

Her voice trailed off and Quistis narrowed her eyes. She turned to Squall. "Call Seifer and Hunter. Tell them to come here immediately." 

Squall looked slightly surprised, but quickly narrowed his eyes. "Are you forgetting what happened tonight-" 

"Hunter will KNOW If the magic signature belongs to who we think it belongs to or not!" Quistis snapped. "Don't argue with me, Squall! Go!" 

The vampire stood there, mentally battling with himself. Rinoa whirled around to glare at him. "Go get him, Squall!" Rinoa hissed, exposing her teeth. "I don't have time for you to be stubborn!" 

"Call the others back!" Quistis added. "I think it's time we kick this thing into full gear." 

Squall looked at the women on the bed and nodded. He quickly turned around and headed out the door. Rinoa turned back to her daughter and gently caressed her face. RJ's breathing was still shallow. Moments passed and the brunette seemed to be battling with herself as she laid in bed. 

Suddenly, her pale eyelids flew open to reveal terrified blue eyes. "No!" she screamed. Her body began to struggle and Quistis and Rinoa held her down. 

"RJ!" Rinoa gasped. "RJ! Stop! It's me! It's me!" 

Sapphire eyes turned to look into deep brown ones and slowly teared up with red liquid. Her breathing was shallow as she raised her hand. Her mother quickly took it and squeezed it reassuringly. "He's after me..." RJ whispered quietly. "He wants me...because he said that I'm like him..." 

"Like who, baby?" Rinoa asked. 

RJ bit her trembling lip. "Like the man with the green eyes..." she whispered. 

Rinoa looked up and met Quistis' eyes. "Man with the green eyes?" Quistis asked. She looked down at RJ. "Sephiroth?" 

RJ nodded slowly. "He said that we're the same..." 

"RJ...what did he tell you when you were with him?" Quistis asked softly. RJ closed her eyes. 

"He said that I was just like him..." she whispered. "That my blood is like his." 

Rinoa stiffened and her heart stopped. "What exactly..." she breathed nervously. "What exactly is HIS blood like?" 

RJ opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. "His blood is called Sacred Blood," the young vampiress said. "Just like mine..." 

"What?" Quistis said. "RJ...honey...did you say he said you had SACRED Blood?" RJ nodded slowly. 

"But...but you're not an ancient..." Rinoa stammered nervously. "That's impossible. Only ancients can have Sacred Blood. And even then, it's only a rare few that came from heaven." 

"I know..." RJ said quietly. "I read about it in his library there." 

"What else do you know?" Quistis asked. "We need to know as much as possible, honey." 

"I know..." RJ answered softly. She struggled to get up and Rinoa and Quistis helped her into a sitting position. The young vampiress leaned back against her head board. "Sephiroth told me that there was something about my blood. That it was the same as someone he once knew..." 

"Did he tell you who?" Rinoa asked. RJ shook her head slowly. 

"He said that it was rare. That's why I was there." 

"Does he want to drink you?" Rinoa asked. 

"He already has..." RJ murmured tearfully. She rubbed her eyes with her hands and Quistis reached over to the night stand and grabbed a box of tissues. She handed them to the vampiress who pulled out a few sheets and began to wipe her eyes. 

"I don't understand...why didn't you stop bleeding?" Quistis said. "I studied the bracelets. They only negate magic powers, so your healing ability shouldn't have been affected." 

"I don't know, Mrs. Almasy..." RJ sniffled. "I really don't know!" 

"Shh..." Rinoa cooed. She put her arm around RJ's shaking body and pulled her closer. "It's all right, baby...we'll stop. But if you can, you need to tell us as much as you know." 

RJ nodded her head as she buried it in her mother's shoulder. "I will..." she sniffled, trying to be strong. "I'll be fine." 

Rinoa looked at Quistis, showing her the worry on her face. *She says that... but I'm still worried.* 

Quistis read her thoughts and nodded in agreement. *He's haunting her in her dreams...* 

*He's doing it again...just like when she was a child at the Gates...* Rinoa thought bitterly. 

*We have to stop him,* Quistis' thoughts reached Rinoa's mind. *Soon...* 

*I can't stand to see her like this, Quistis...* Rinoa thought back as she squeezed her daughter against her. *It's like...It's like I can't do anything to help her. I'm not her knight.* 

Quistis tilted her head to the side. "Her knight...?" 

Rinoa opened her mouth to reply with RJ's door swung open once more. Rinoa turned her head, Quistis looked over Rinoa's shoulder, and RJ looked up from Rinoa's arms. Her blue eyes went wide as she saw the out of breath blond standing at her door way, dressed in a loose red shirt under a plaid long sleeve, unbuttoned shirt, and worn jeans. 

Green eyes lifted to meet her as layered blond hair ran wildly around his face. He was leaning tiredly against the door frame. "RJ?" he gasped out as he set his eyes on her. "RJ, are you all right?" 

RJ's breathing grew deeper and shorter as she sat up straight and looked at him. Her lower lip trembled as she crawled from her space between her mother and his. She rushed off the bed, stumbling as her feet landed on the cold floor. 

Hunter's eyes filled with worry as he rushed forward, arms open. RJ stumbled against him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she buried her face in his chest. Her shoulders heaved up and down as her tearful crying went into over drive. 

Strong arms wrapped around her frail shoulders as his head bent down and laid a top hers. "Hunter..." RJ whispered tearfully. "I'm scared." 

He didn't know what to say. The only thing he could do was hold her, using his body as a momentary shield to keep her safe from the world. From where they were sitting on RJ's bed, Rinoa and Quistis watched the young couple hold each other. RJ seemed to be absorbed into Hunter's embrace. 

Slowly, Rinoa's brown eyes grew large. *Her knight...* 

*Rinoa,* Quistis' thoughts echoed in Rinoa's head, causing the brunette to turn her head around and look at the blond. *I think we should leave them alone.* 

Rinoa smiled slightly and nodded. *Yeah...I have to keep Squall from coming up here.* 

Quistis smiled and stood up. She and Rinoa headed towards the door as quietly as they could, although it seemed at the two people standing in the room were too lost in each other to even realize they were leaving. *Please keep Squall away for the time being. I would like to keep my son alive.* Rinoa giggled slightly as she pulled the door partially closed behind them. 

"RJ...?" Hunter asked quietly. 

"He came after me again..." RJ stammered tearfully as her fingers clung on to his shirt desperately. "He's in my dears, Hunter! And he drank from me again!" 

He narrowed his eyes and swept aside her hair. He could barely see the marks on her neck, but knew what they were. "I'm sorry..." he said softly. "I wasn't there." 

"Don't leave me again..." RJ cried. "I don't want to be alone when he comes again." 

Hunter looked around the room and narrowed his eyes. There was magic signature there. It was faint, but he recognized it immediately. "Sephiroth..." he whispered. 

RJ nodded. "Hunter, I'm scared..." 

"I know...I know," Hunter said as his arms wrapped around her waist tightly. He put his head over hers and gently rubbed her back. "I won't leave you. Even if I have to hide outside your window." 

"I'm not scared when I'm with you," RJ admitted, seemingly unaware of what she was saying. "I feel safe with you." 

Hunter licked his lips slightly as she looked up at him, streaks of red on her face. "RJ..." he whispered quietly. 

She tilted her head upwards, her eyes slowly fluttering closed. Her soft pink lips were warm and inviting. They called to him as he felt his heart pounding in his chest. A warm breath brushed his lips just as they pressed softly on hers. 

RJ let herself be lost in a swirl of heated emotions as her body leaned heavily against his. Her fingers crawled through his thick hair as her lips parted to let out a breath. She felt something invade her mouth and let out a soft moan as his hands pulled her closer to him. 

Hunter succumbed to drowning himself in her arms. Her strong scent flooded his senses as he tasted her. Nothing else existed for him at that moment. The only thing that mattered was RJ. The skinny, whiny, spoiled brat. The beautiful, fun loving, young vampiress. 

RJ's door opened wide. "RJ!?" a voice gasped from the door way. Too lost in each other, neither party registered the voice. 

Laguna stood at the door way, his eyes wide as he stared at them. They were standing in front of him, RJ partially hidden behind Hunter as the male's hands kept her steady. Her fingers continuously played through his golden hair as their heads turned slightly with each movement. 

"Hunter..." RJ let out a soft whisper. 

Laguna felt all the blood drain from his body as his heart stopped. He turned pale and his eyes rolled back. Within a second, he crumpled to a heap on the floor. *My little baby...* 

A thud was heard and RJ pulled away from Hunter. She looked towards the door and her eyes went wide. A blush flooded her cheeks. "GRANDPA!" she gasped. 

"Huh?" Hunter turned around and paled. "Master Laguna!" *I'm going to die. Yes. It's official. I might as well kill myself. He saw us. I'm dead. Good-bye world.* 

* * *

"HUNTER!!!" a voice shouted through the palace as Ellone set some coffee on the table and looked up. 

"That sounded like Uncle Laguna..." Ellone mumbled. Quistis and Rinoa looked at each other across the table, worriedly. 

"What is he is yelling about now?" Seifer grumbled as he sat back in his chair. Selphie and Irvine shrugged from where they were seated across from him. Zell was reaching for a cookie on a silver platter when running could be heard. 

"I'm SORRY!!!" a voice yelled, obviously terrified. 

"GRANDPA, NO!!!" a female voice screamed. 

"HOW DARE YOU DEFILE MY PRECIOUS BABY!?!?!" a furious male voice shouted. 

Squall, who was in the middle of drinking, spat out his coffee and looked up with wide blue eyes. "What!?" 

He jumped off his seat and Rinoa practically tackled him down. "No!" she shouted as she grabbed on to him. 

"Rinoa!" Squall said sternly. "Let me go." he added in a low, warning tone. 

"I refuse!" she yelped. 

"I'LL KILL YOU!!" Laguna's voice yelled, sounding closer. 

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO!!" Hunter's voice replied back loudly. 

"What's going on?!" Squall growled, still trying to stand up, but Rinoa refusing to let him. 

"What's all the commotion about?" Selphie asked. "What's going on? Quisty? Rin? Do you know?" 

"Uh..." Quistis mumbled nervously. "Um...well, Hunter went to check on something in RJ's room and..." 

"We left them there hugging." Rinoa said. 

"Aww..." Selphie cooed. "That's so cute!" 

"You did WHAT!?" Squall growled. He shot out of his chair, sending Rinoa to the floor. 

"Squall, don't even THINK about it!" Rinoa hissed as she jumped up. "Don't you see? Hunter might be RJ's KNIGHT!?" 

"His WHAT?" Squall asked, annoyed. 

"A sorceress' knight!" Rinoa said. "You always forget that RJ is a sorceress, too! When a sorceress of her caliber is in trouble, she needs a knight!" 

"I'll be her knight!" Squall stated. 

"You CAN'T be her knight!" Rinoa shouted. 

"Why not!?" Squall asked, frustrated. 

"Because you're MY knight!" she gasped. "When you said you'd protect me, you basically sealed the deal!" 

"I'm...how come you didn't tell me!?" Squall asked. 

"It slipped my mind!" Rinoa answered. "With my kidnapping, thinking you were dead, going to rescue you and all that, you should understand WHY I forgot!" 

"Wait a second," Seifer said. The parents of the young vampiress turned around to look at the blond man who leaned forward from his seat on the couch. "What exactly are you saying about Hunter?" 

"Hunter might be a sorceress' knight." Rinoa said. 

"MY son?" Seifer asked. "Are you SURE?" 

"Yeah, any son belonging to you is questionable..." Zell mumbled. Seifer shot him a look and Quistis let out a sigh. 

"If Hunter IS RJ's knight, then they should be kept together." Quistis stated. 

"WHAT!?" Squall gasped. "No!" 

"He won't do anything to hurt her, Squall! And it's necessary! She's been attacked in her sleep, after all." Selphie piped. 

"We can post guards!" Squall exclaimed. 

"I don't know..." Irvine mused to himself. "I think the girls' are right. I think that the knight should stay with his sorceress." 

"No!" Seifer gasped. "Do you know what will happen!?" 

"There is NO way I'm letting that boy sleep in the same room as my daughter!" Squall growled viciously. 

"I don't want to share grandkids with HIM!" Seifer and Squall shouted simultaneously. They froze and looked at each other. 

"HELP ME!!" Hunter's voice echoed. 

"Squall, Seifer, this not about you!" Rinoa hissed. "This is about the safety of my daughter! And whether you both like it or not, Hunter will remain close to RJ!" 

Seifer grumbled and leaned back against the couch as Squall sat down on his chair. "Whatever..." 

"Selphie, call them in," Quistis said. "Before Laguna kills them." 

The brunette nodded and stood up. She walked out into the hall way as she saw Hunter turn the corner and head towards her. "AUNT SELPHIE, HELP ME!!" 

"In here!" Selphie said. Hunter slid to a stop and quickly turned, grabbing the door way as he ran into the room where he saw his parents and their friends. 

"HUNTER!!" Laguna growled. His eyes were glowing red as long fangs protruded from his mouth. 

"Grandpa!" RJ screamed. "Stop it!!" She was running behind him, struggling to catch up. 

Hunter dove behind the couch where his parents were seated as Laguna entered the room and paused with a blood thirsty look on his face. RJ ran up behind him. "Where is he!?" he growled while he sniffed the air. 

"Grandpa!" RJ yelled, now angry. "Fine! You asked for it!" she shouted. She ran in front of him and took a deep breath. "WAHHH!!!!" 

Irvine nearly fell off the couch he was sitting on as RJ burst into tearful hysterics. Complete with blood tears and a shaking body, the brunette let out wails between her sobbing. "THAT'S how she gets him to stop?!" Irvine gasped in disbelief. 

"Deadly, isn't it?" Zell nodded. 

Laguna's face softened as he watched his granddaughter fall to her knees and cry. "RJ?" He asked softly. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" 

"You're going to kill him!" RJ sobbed loudly. 

"No! No, I won't!" Laguna pleaded as he knelt down next to her. "Grandpa won't kill him!" 

"Do...do you...promise?" RJ gasped out in broken sobs. 

Hunter peeked out from behind the couch and raised an eyebrow. *Deep down...she's still a little brat...* he thought to himself. 

*I really wouldn't be thinking that about the girl whose saving your life.* Quistis thought back to her son. Hunter looked over at his mother. 

*He wouldn't REALLY kill me, would he? Maul me, maybe...* 

*He's the leader of the most powerful vampire clan in the world,* Quistis said. She looked over at Hunter. *He'd probably get away with it.* Hunter's eyes went wide and he swallowed nervously. 

"Yes! Grandpa, promises!" Laguna assured her. RJ nodded and rubbed her eyes. 

"Okay..." she whispered, nodding her head slightly. She gave her grandfather a hug and Laguna was in tears with joy. His one weakness - RJ in tears. 

Squall rolled his eyes. *That man is so easily manipulated,* he thought to himself. "RJ, we have to talk to you." 

She turned around from where she was seated on the floor. "About what...?" 

"You need a knight," Rinoa said. "You should've studied that at school in Galbadia. Do you know what is it?" 

"A warrior that protects a sorceress of a certain strength when she is threatened," RJ said softly. "We learned about that." 

"Baby..." Rinoa mumbled. "You don't choose your knight. And your knight doesn't choose you." 

"So how do I find him?" RJ asked. 

"You don't," Quistis said. "When you meet him, you'll know." 

"It's a bond that'll be with you forever," Rinoa told her. "I think I know who your knight is." 

RJ's eyes went wide. "Who?" 

*Oh, that's just great! Just when I'm getting somewhere with her, some other guy is going to walk in and I'll end up not getting any in the end. This is just PERFECT.* Hunter thought to himself. 

"He's hiding behind us." Seifer grumbled. He looked over his shoulder and Hunter froze. 

"Me?" he asked quietly, pointing to himself, completely unsure if they were serious or not. 

"No, the window BEHIND you," Seifer rolled his eyes. "Of course it's you!" 

"Dad..." Rinoa said sternly as she looked at Laguna. "You will refrain from killing Hunter or attacking him. Or sending others to do so. Understand?" 

"But-" Laguna began, Rinoa gave him a stern look. "Fine..." 

Quistis shook her head. "I can't believe you'd threaten to kill him after just a hug..." 

"A HUG?" Laguna asked. RJ's eyes went wide and turned red. Hunter froze and sank back down behind the couch. "They were NOT HUGGING!" 

"Grand...grandpa..." RJ whispered quietly. "It's okay...you don't have to elaborate." 

Squall leaned forward and narrowed his eyes. "What WERE they doing?" 

* * *

"Hunter, I am SO sorry!" RJ said as she cast the healing spell over a particularly nasty cut. "I didn't know dad would go berserk like that!" 

Hunter grumbled. He was laying on a sleeping bag on the floor, next to RJ's bed. "Just shut up and heal the damn wounds." 

"I'm really sorry." RJ said once more. She was kneeling next to him and he grabbed her hand. 

"Stop apologizing," he snapped, annoyed. "I'm tired of hearing it." RJ looked down slightly and felt him pull her forward. 

"Hunter, your wounds!" RJ gasped as she flushed. 

"Kiss them." 

"What?" 

"Kiss them to make them better." 

"..." RJ raised an eyebrow as she turned her head to look up at him from where her head was pressed against his shoulder. "Hunter...I don't know what they taught you at Balamb Garden, but healing spells come through the hands." 

Hunter rolled his eyes. "You are such an idiot..." He brushed aside her hair to reveal her neck. "He bit you here?" RJ nodded. Hunter pressed his lips against it. "All better?" 

"It hurts here..." she mumbled, pointing to her cheeks. Hunter smirked and kissed her left cheek. "And here." she said, pointing to her lips. 

"What a coincidence," he smiled. "I hurt there, too..." he leaned forward. 

* * *

"Squall," Quistis said as she looked up from the book she was reading in the library with Rinoa. "What happened to those bracelets you asked for?" 

"Hmm?" Squall asked casually as he looked up from a book he was researching. "Oh...I had Kiros and Ward do a few modifications. It turns out that with the right modifications, it can be set to stop certain thoughts and biological mechanics...a combination of both can stop magic. It also turns out that can be locked with a code so that no one without the code can take them off." 

"Really? What were you going to use it for?" Quistis asked. 

Suddenly, she heard a scream of pain coming from upstairs. Squall grinned, pleased with himself. "I'm already using it." 


	6. Parental Love

**Sacred Blood**  
_A Sequel to ReCreating Hell_  
_Chapter Five: Parental 'Love'_  
By PasifikStar

Author's Note: I am SO sorry! I am SO SO sorry!! I swear, I didn't mean to have such a long period between updates. I feel REALLY bad for making everyone wait. I'm SO SORRY! And Happy New Year. ^_^ 

* All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own Final Fantasy or it's characters. 

* * *

"Ah! Hyne...shit..." Hunter bit his lower lip to keep from yelling out as he looked over his shoulder. RJ was still sleeping, hugging one of her many stuffed animals. 

Grumbling he continued to change his clothes, switching from pajamas to his worn jeans and shirt. The subtle shuffling of cloth hadn't woken RJ, as she has already been awake. She had awoken before him and laid in bed, looking down at him from the edge of her bed. 

She cracked one blue eye opened and struggled to contain her grin as she watched the blond haired pretty boy put his belt on with his back to her. *He has such a nice butt...* 

RJ closed her eyes immediately and continued to pretending being asleep as Hunter looked back at her and slowly crept to the door. He put his hand on the handle and winced as it creaked slightly. He looked over his shoulder once more before sneaking out of the room. The door closed behind him. 

RJ opened her eyes and sat up in bed. She let out a heavy sigh as she looked down at the sleeping bag that had been folded up against the wall. Hunter's pillow rested on top of it. She tossed her bed sheets over the her legs and began to crawl out of bed. 

* * *

The tall blond walked down the hall way, tying his layered blond hair into a pony tail at the nape of his neck. Less than two inches of hair stuck out from the hair tie and most of the hairs that framed his face escaped it's hold. 

"Good evening, Hunter," a warm voice said. He looked up and smiled back warmly. "Did you get enough sleep?" 

"Yes, Miss Loire," he nodded, smiling at the female vampiress who was crossing his path. "I had plenty of sleep." 

Ellone raised an eyebrow and narrowed her eyes. "Hunter, why don't you go wash your face?" 

"Is there something on it?" he asked, rubbing his cheeks slightly. Ellone chuckled. 

"It seems to look like you were electrocuted last night." Ellone laughed. Hunter smiled weakly. 

"Actually..." he sighed. He lifted up the radioactive bracelets that Squall had put on his wrists the night before. 

Ellone's eyes went wide and she shook her head. She let out a heavy sigh. "I'm going to have a talk with Squall..." 

Hunter chuckled. "Thank you, Miss Loire. But that's okay." 

"If I were you, Hunter, I'd be quite angry," Ellone told him. "I swear, that Squall. He and Uncle Laguna are more alike than they think." 

To their left, they heard giggling and turned their heads. Rinoa was walking towards them, a smile on her face as she approached them dressed in a black sweater and a long, dark blue skirt. "Just don't tell him that," Rinoa said. She walked over to Hunter. "Let me see your wrists." 

Slightly embarrassed, Hunter pulled up the sleeves of his shirt and revealed the glowing bracelets. "I got shocked a few times last night." 

"What were you trying with my daughter that caused you to be shocked?" Rinoa asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Hunter blushed slightly. "Nothing! I just..." he trailed off, looking away. 

"You just...?" Ellone and Rinoa smiled encouragingly. 

"You know! I should go see if my parents are still here!" Hunter shouted suddenly. Rinoa and Ellone gave each other knowing looks and smiled. 

Rinoa shook her head. "Your mother and father are having a meal downstairs. Seifer told me to tell me to go down with your gunblade if I saw you up here." 

Hunter nodded. "Did he say why?" 

"He probably just wants to spar," Rinoa shrugged. "Now, I have some work to deal with. I'll see you both in a bit." 

Ellone nodded and told them that she had to work on something as well. As the two vampires walked off, Hunter rounded the corner and walked down the flight of stairs. In the foyer, the old vampires had already congregated, drinking their evening blood wine while playing card games and chess. 

He had grown used to them being there, ever since he could remember. And the elder vampires merely smiled, whispering things amongst themselves. Hunter could barely hear them as he walked through the room. 

He turned the corner and down the hall, heading towards the dining room. From the inside, he could hear his parents' voices. 

"Seifer, don't be such a baby. He didn't mean anything by it." 

"Oh yes he did!" Seifer nearly shouted. "Look at me, Quistis! Am slouched over with gray hairs and a walking cane? No! I'm just as fit, if not more so, than that ungrateful son of yours!" 

"How many times must I tell you that he is YOUR son as well." Quistis sighed heavily just as Hunter walked in. 

"It's okay mom," Hunter said as he walked in. "I like to down play being his offspring." 

"Hunter!" Quistis said with a warm smile. "Good evening! How did you sleep-" 

"I hope those bracelets kept your hormones in check," Seifer snapped as he looked up from his breakfast to his son. He held a fork in one hand as he looked over his son's face and smirked. "Looks like Kiros and Ward's modifications worked." 

"Did you have something to do with this old man?" Hunter grumbled as he took his seat across from his mother. 

"Hunter, will you please stop calling your father old man?" Quistis sighed, tiredly. "You have no idea how much that hurts him." 

"It does not 'hurt' me!" Seifer shouted, sending a glare to his wife. 

"You spent two hours yesterday morning complaining about. I thought you were about to cry." Quistis stated. 

Hunter smirked and snickered as one of the servants brought him food. He picked up his fork and began to eat. "He almost cried, mom?" 

"It's very emotionally devastating to him-" 

"Quistis!" Seifer shouted. 

"Mid life crisis-" Quistis continued casually. 

"I am not old!" Seifer shouted. 

"Buy a new car-" Quistis blabbered on. 

Hunter snickered in his chair. "Oh, shut up, Hunter," Seifer said. "And where is your gun blade?" 

"At home." 

"Go ask Squall for one and then meet me outside." 

"Why?" Hunter sighed. "Do you need to prove yourself?" 

"I don't need to prove myself to anyone!" Seifer announced. Quistis rolled her eyes. 

*Right...* 

"But when I'm through with you, boy, you're going to regret calling me 'old man'." 

"Sure thing, old man." 

* * *

*I haven't seen him yet...I thought for sure he'd be at the library...* RJ sighed tiredly. She walked down the stairs and greeted the elder vampires good evening. 

"Raine Julia!" A familiar voice shouted behind her as she passed the tea room. She turned around and smiled as she saw her grandfather running towards her. 

"Good evening, grandpa!" she exclaimed cheerfully. "Busy morning?" 

"No, no, everything is just fine." Laguna smiled warmly. He seemed to be studying his granddaughter. 

"Grandpa...?" RJ asked, slightly suspicious. "What are you doing?" 

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" he piped, his voice was slightly higher than normal and RJ narrowed her eyes. 

"Are you checking to see if Hunter did anything to me?" RJ asked, obviously not happy as she put her hands on her waist and locked eyes with grandfather, who was trying to look away. "GRANDPA?" 

"No...!" he lied. His eyes went over to meet hers and he faltered. "Yes..." he admitted weakly. 

"Grandpa, I can't believe you!" RJ exclaimed as she threw her arms in the air tiredly. "You've known Hunter since he was a baby! How could you think he would do something like that to me?" 

"Well..." Laguna trailed off. "He's a good boy but...he's still a boy." 

"I can't believe this!" RJ gasped. "That's not fair, grandpa! He'd never hurt me!" 

"I know..." Laguna mumbled, ashamed of himself. "But still, I can't help it. You're my little girl." 

"You're going to scare him away!" RJ frowned. "First dad and now you! Did you know he took those negating bracelets and had Grandpa Kiros and Grandpa Ward modify them? He put them on Hunter as some sort of way to prevent him from 'doing certain things'." she said. 

"He...did?" Laguna asked, silently happy with the idea. RJ whirled around. 

"I'm going to talk to him right now about getting them off Hunter!" RJ announced. 

As she marched off, seemingly determined to find her father and demand that the bracelets be removed from Hunter's wrists, Laguna smiled. *Little does she know... they were MY idea.* 

RJ wandered off towards the kitchen to get something small to eat when she noticed several of the younger maids looking out the glass windows of the dining room. The brunette tilted her head to the side. "What are you guys looking at?" she asked innocently. 

"Master Hunter is practicing his gun blade with his father outside!" one of the maids said. She turned around and her eyes went wide, realizing that the person who had asked was RJ herself. "Miss RJ!" 

Suddenly, the entire group of a dozen or so maids by the window whirled around and saw the blue eyed brunette standing there. "Miss RJ! Excuse us!" they gasped. "We're sorry!" 

RJ raised an eyebrow. "For what?" she asked casually. They parted for her as she walked towards the tall arched window on the far wall. She looked outside and laid eyes on the two blondes. The first one was wearing a sweater and seemed to be letting out arrogant laughs as the one with the pulled back blond hair yelled something back. 

Immediately, Seifer froze in mid laugh. He whirled around and gripped Hyperion tightly. He seemed to yell something in return, which made the younger blond throw back his head and scoff. A split second later, the lycan-witch father attacked. 

"Immature, isn't it?" a voice said behind her. RJ turned around and saw Quistis walking towards her. "Hunter makes ONE little remark and now Seifer sets out to make his son eat his words." 

RJ giggled. "Good evening, Mrs. Almasy." 

"Good evening, dear," Quistis said. "I hope Hunter's snoring didn't both you much." 

"He wasn't snoring," RJ said. *Actually...I fell asleep before him. But when I woke up he was still asleep.* "But he does talk in his sleep." 

"He's been doing that since he was a child," Quistis said. As she stood by the window, looking down at her husband and son in the yard below, she crossed her arms over her chest. "You know, RJ, you can't really see from inside. Why don't you go out on the veranda and watch them." 

"I'm not watching them!" RJ nearly screamed. *Okay...that was a little too loud...* 

The maids giggled as they dispersed around them. "I didn't mean it that way," Quistis said in her defense. "But how often would you see this? I'll even join you. Besides, knowing them, they'll wound each other." 

RJ nodded and followed Quistis to the veranda just outside the dining hall. From where they were standing, Seifer and Hunter were a few paces away, going at it. "Damn you, old man! Why don't you just quit!?" 

"I'm not old, you puny brat!" Seifer shouted. "Ungrateful!" *Clang!* "Little!" *Clang!* "BRAT!" 

Hunter narrowed his eyes as he jumped back, holding his gun blade to his side as he assessed his father. The man had one thing over him - experience. But what Hunter lacked in experience, he made up with speed. "Ungrateful little brat, huh?" Hunter said. He stabbed his gun blade on the ground and began to remove his shirt. "Now you're asking for it, you old foggie!" 

Seifer glared at his son. "You're going to regret those words..." he hissed. Hunter tossed his shirt on the ground, revealing lean, well cultivated muscles underneath smooth, taunt skin. 

Back in the veranda, Quistis glanced down to her left at RJ. The young vampiress had a dull look on her face as her mouth stood agape, her eyes pasted on Hunter. *So...creamy...no wonder he tasted so good...* 

"RJ..." Quistis said, sounding amused as she turned her head back to the fight between father and son. "You're drooling, dear." 

RJ snapped her mouth shut and quickly ran her hand over her chin and mouth. Quistis was chuckling next to her. 

In front of them, Hunter slammed his gun blade against his father's. Seifer caught something in the corner of his eye and smirked as his eyes locked back on with his son's. "The pressure is on!" 

"What are you talking about now?" Hunter hissed as he pulled back to prepare for another attack. 

"Your GIRLFRIEND is watching you, pretty boy." Seifer taunted. 

"Girlfriend?" Hunter asked, sounding confused. He made the mistake of looking over to the veranda and Seifer sprung forward. Hunter saw the reflection of moonlight from Seifer's blade and let out a yelp of surprise as he raised his gun blade. "What the hell are you doing!?" Hunter shouted. "Playing dirty?" 

"Whose playing dirty?" Seifer snorted. "I didn't TELL you to look away! 

"You knew I would!" 

"It's your fault for getting distracted!" Seifer said as he pulled back and raised his gun blade. "Don't blame me for your lack of discipline!" 

"I'll show you lack of discipline!" Hunter shouted as he brought down his gun blade against his father. "Stop holding back!" 

"Whose holding back?" Seifer taunted. 

"You are, DAD," Hunter hissed. "Either you're holding back," he smirked. "Or you really do suck." 

Seifer smirked and raised his gun blade. "You want to see me fight? Sure thing!" The older blond decided it was time for his son to see just how good he was. "There is only one other man in the world whose up to my level with a gun blade!" Seifer said as his hits suddenly got stronger, knocking Hunter back with each hit. "And guess what!" Seifer raised his gun blade. "YOU'RE NOT HIM!" 

The blade flew down and RJ let out a yelp and covered her mouth as Hyperion cut through Hunter's gun blade, pushing him back and on the grass. "Hunter!" she gasped. Seifer's gun blade was swift and everything happened so fast. 

Quistis let out a heavy sigh and rubbed her forehead. Hunter was breathing deeply as a few strands of blond hair fell before his eyes. His eyes were wide was he sat there in disbelief. Had his cocky father actually beaten him? 

He felt something warm tricking down his forehead as his deep emerald eyes faced the glimmering black tip of Hyperion's blade. Seifer stood above him, breathing deeply, but not as deeply as Hunter. He wore a superior smirk on his face as sweat slid down his head. He pulled Hyperion back. 

"You're not up to my level yet," Seifer said casually as he lifted Hyperion over his shoulder and headed back towards the veranda were a frowning Quistis was standing with an open mouthed RJ. "You got arrogant. You keep that attitude up and you'll keep loosing, got it?" 

Hunter sat on the ground, dumbfounded at what just happened. He looked down at the two inches of blond hair that had been cut from his head by his father's blade. "Hunter!" a voice gasped. "Hunter, are you okay!?" 

*RJ!* His mind screamed. He looked up and saw the brunette running towards him, looking worried. She was dressed in black pants and a dark red tank top under a black, hooded sweat shirt with it's zipper half way down. 

She ran to his side and knelt down. Her pale hand rose and brushed back his hair. "Wow...your dad got you good." 

Hunter frowned. "Glad to see you care," he grumbled as he gently pushed her hand away. He grumbled as he stood up. "I can't believe he BEAT me!" Hunter exclaimed. "That arrogant old man actually got me! And what's worse...he won't let me live this down!" 

He looked past RJ to the veranda where his mother's back was turned to him. Quistis was facing Seifer and seemed to be scolding him. He could hear her words vaguely, but knew she wasn't happy. Seifer looked over his wife's shoulder and smirked at his son. He gave Hunter a look that said 'hahaha...you're a loser!'. 

"Seifer, are you listening to me!?" Quistis growled. 

Seifer looked back down and nodded. "Yes! I would even if I was deaf, woman!" he snapped. 

"I'm going to go take a shower." Hunter grumbled. He walked over to where he had tossed his shirt and grabbed it with one hand. RJ watched him silently. She admired the way his muscles moved with each motion he did. As he reached down, his arms stretched forward. When he stood back up, she could see the defined lines of his upper body in the moon light. 

*Great bone structure...check out those abs...okay, don't stare...* RJ shook her head as Hunter walked back up to her. Sweat was dripping down his body, making him shine almost divinely in the subtle moonlight. He reached back with his right hand to remove the hair tie that held his layered hair back. It fell down, damp with sweat, around his face and he ran his hand through it. 

"Hey, do me-" 

"Uh-huh..." RJ nodded, absently, her eyes lost in thought. Hunter froze and raised an eyebrow. 

"RJ...?" Hunter asked as he stood in front of her. She didn't seem to be responding and her eyes went down his body. He suddenly felt very self conscious. "RJ?" he called out again. 

"What? I'm listening!" RJ snapped suddenly as his voice cut through her day dreams of a shirtless, sweaty Hunter under the moonlight. *Gack! I'm becoming some sort of pervert!* At the realization, she blushed and took a deep breath. She lifted her head up to look at him, almost defiantly. Hunter narrowed her eyes, wondering if she even knew what she had said earlier. He shook his head. 

*She probably just zoned off. Dad says that's a common Heartilly trait,* he thought to himself. He lifted up the gun blade. "Can you do me a favor and bring the gun blade back to your dad? He let me borrow it." 

RJ looked over at the broken gun blade. "How am I going to explain to him why half the blade is gone?" she asked. "I'm not taking the blame for it." 

"He's not going to blame you. It's not like YOU were using it," Hunter snorted. He walked past her. RJ grabbed the handle of the broken gun blade and then walked over to pick up the broken piece off the lawn gingerly. She followed behind Hunter. "Besides, it's not like you can actually USE it." he chuckled as he walked up two steps to the veranda. 

Suddenly, he sensed something flying towards him and he ducked to the left. He whirled around and saw the main half of the gun blade imbedded, broken blade first, into a concrete column that lined the edge of the veranda. 

"Yeah..." RJ said casually as she past him. She grabbed the handle of the gun blade and pulled it out of the column with ease. "I really have to learn to USE it." 

Hunter's mouth dropped slightly as she slinked into the palace, holding the gun blade parts in both hands. He smirked. "I knew you were a tom boy!" he shouted as he walked in after her. "But I never realized you were 'THAT BUTCH'!" 

* * *

Squall grumbled as he looked at the spare gun blade he had lent Hunter. It was laid out in his desk. *Great...just great.* 

"Daddy, PLEASE?" RJ pleaded as she leaned forward, over her father's desk. 

"No." Squall replied for the hundredth time. 

"Why not?" RJ asked desperately. "It's not fair! He won't do anything to me!" 

"RJ, Hunter may be your knight, but that doesn't mean that he's completely safe." 

"We're not going to do ANYTHING!!" RJ pleaded. "Daddy, you're being unreasonable." 

"I am not being unreasonable. I'm being a father." Squall stated simply. 

The door to Squall's office opened and Rinoa walked in. "I'm glad you both are here," she said as she opened the door wider. She stepped aside and Quistis walked in, holding a heavy book with ease. Hunter was behind her, fresh from a shower. "Quistis found something you might want to hear." 

"I hope it's good news," Squall sighed. He leaned back against his chair. "And Hunter, you'll be paying for the broken gun blade." 

"Yes, sir..." Hunter sighed heavily. 

"Don't make him pay for it," Quistis frowned. "Seifer's the one who broke it." 

"Really?" Squall smirked. "Even better." 

RJ sat back down on the large chair. "Can we just get this over with?" she asked tiredly. 

"RJ, you were talking about sacred blood the other evening and so I spent quite a great deal of time looking into it," Quistis said. She put the book on the edge of Squall's desk and opened it to a book marked page. There was a page of ancient script on one side and a wood block print on the other. "As a vampire, you are aware of the importance of blood and blood lines." 

"Of course," RJ said. "It's been drilled into my head since I was little." 

"Then you know that since your mother is a sorceress and you have pure sorceress blood in you." 

"Yes." 

Quistis smiled. "Now, what USUALLY happens when a vampire and a sorcerer have off spring?" 

"One blood line is diluted, usually the magic blood line." RJ stated. 

"This is my theory," Quistis stated. She pointed to the page with the wood block print. There was a young woman holding a baby. To her left was fire, to her right were clouds. "This picture is symbolic of a child born on the edge of life and death. According to the scripts, a child of vampire and sorcerer born on the edge will maintain an equal amount of both blood lines resulting in a hybrid which, theoretically, should have the blood combination of ancient vampires." 

"Ancient vampires are supposed to be able to use magic," Rinoa added. "Baby...we think that because you were born in Hell's Gates, where the worlds of the dead and the living meet, you're that hybrid." 

"Meaning...Sephiroth was right?" RJ asked. "I have sacred blood?" 

"I have yet to cross reference this, but yes, RJ, that's what we think," Quistis stated. "As for what Sephiroth wants with you, we have no idea." 

"All we know is that he's after your blood." Rinoa added. 

RJ's eyes squinted as she looked at her mother and Quistis. "So...what should I do?" 

"You should stay within the palace compound and never leave unescorted until we figure out what Sephiroth wants with you," Squall stated. RJ turned and saw her father sitting there with a concerned expression on his face. "I'll make sure security is put on high alert." 

"Rinoa and I will continue with the research," Quistis said as she snapped closed the book and put it under her arm. "Seifer, Irvine, Selphie, and Zell are still at the main library. Fujin and Raijin said they're ready at a moment's notice, as well." 

"I'll go with you." Hunter said from where he had been leaning against a book shelf. 

"Oh no you don't," Rinoa stated. She stood in front of him and put her right hand on her hip and pointed her left hand at RJ. "YOU are to stay here with RJ." 

"But I can help with the research." he assured them. Rinoa shook her head and Quistis let out a heavy sigh. 

"WE can handle the research," his mother told him. "We've done this before. You stay with RJ. You're her knight." 

"That's only a theory." Squall mumbled. Rinoa shot him an annoyed glare before she looked back at the young man. 

"We're counting on you, Hunter." she told him as she turned and left. 

"Don't leave her alone!" his mother shouted over her shoulder. The two women left the room and Hunter slowly turned to look at a foreboding Squall. He swallowed. 

Steel blue eyes settled on his green ones. "If RJ is hurt...in ANY way..." Squall threatened. 

"Dad..." RJ grumbled. She stood up and walked around the chair. She grabbed Hunter's hand on her way to the door. "Come on, Hunter!" 

"Wait...where are we going?" he stammered as he was dragged out of the room. 

"There's something I want to check out!" 

"Don't leave the palace!" Squall shouted. 

"I KNOW, DAD!" 

* * *

The room was dark and cold. RJ ran her hand along the wall and flicked on a switch. Immediately, dim lights filled the room. Hunter stood behind her in the door way and looked around. The room was partially under ground and filled with tools. "Where are we?" 

"Grandpa Ward's workshop..." RJ said deviously as she casually walked into the spacious room and headed straight for the work desk. Hunter narrowed his eyes and remained where he was standing. 

"WHY?" he demanded. 

RJ turned around and frowned as she lifted up a wrench. "Do you want those things off or not?" she asked, pointing the wrench at his hands. 

The blond looked down and paused. *I do want them off...but this is breaking and entering...* 

"Don't worry," RJ told him casually. "Grandpa Ward went with Grandpa Kiros to run an errand for Grandpa in Fisherman's Horizon. They shouldn't be back until tomorrow morning." 

"Are you SURE?" Hunter asked. RJ nodded. "Fine...I'll go along with your scheme-" 

"It's not a 'scheme'," she assured him. "It's a 'plan'." 

"Right...whatever," Hunter rolled his eyes. "I'll go along with your 'plan'," she smiled. "But I swear, if we get caught-" 

"We won't get caught." 

"Forgive me if I don't believe you." Hunter scoffed. RJ rolled her eyes and lifted up her hand. 

She held her finger and thumb a centimeter from each other. "I am THIS close to leaving those things on you." 

Hunter grumbled. "What are we looking for?" he succumbed. RJ smiled brightly. 

"Okay!" she said as she looked around. "I heard them talking about how the bracelets need a code to be taken off. Grandpa Ward has a bad memory, so he must've written it down somewhere." 

"So we're looking for the code?" Hunter he asserted. RJ nodded as she walked to the far shelf and began to look around. 

"Look for a note book or something," she said. "He's not usually one to use a computer, so he must've written it down on a piece of paper." 

"Are you sure about this?" 

"Will you stop questioning me and look around?!" she snapped. "Hyne, Hunter..." The brunette ran her fingers along the shelve, looking past jars of nuts, bolts, and chemicals in search of a notebook. 

Hunter casually looked around, not really believing he would find what they were looking for. RJ had always been quite optimistic and willing to go out on a limb, even if the chances of her succeeding was little. She was risky, where as he was stable. She would take a dare, where as he would casually decline. He had gotten his sense from his mother. She had gotten her sense from hers. 

He walked across the room and found an old note book leaning against a tin of old screws. He pulled it out and flipped through the pages. His eyes went wide. They were filled with calculations on how to modify the bracelets. "I think I found it!" he exclaimed. 

RJ turned around and happily skipped back to where Hunter was. "See! And you doubted me," she said. She took the note book from his hands and scanned it for a code. "Here we go... give me your wrists." 

"I'll read out the code," Hunter said as he held his wrists up. "Okay...the left one is 3-3-18. The right one is 8-21-18." 

"3...14...that's my mom's birthday!" RJ said as she turned the numerical locks on Hunter's wrists. "8...23...that's my dad's birthday..." 

"What about 18?" Hunter asked. RJ's warm fingers held on to his right wrist as she began to decode it. 

"That I don't know," she said. There was a click and the bracelets came off. "Yay! I told you." She held them in her hands and locked them with each other. 

"Now let's test it." Hunter said as he took the bracelet's from her smaller hands and put them in his pocket. 

"Test them for what?" RJ asked with an amused chuckle as Hunter stood in front of her. "They're off your-" Her blue eyes went wide as the blond leaned forward and pinned her to the work bench she was standing in front of. 

His lips pressed against hers as his arms stayed on either side of her, keeping her confined against him. His body pressed against hers as her hands were placed on his chest, modestly keeping him at bay. She closed her eyes just as he pulled away. "What do you know?" he smirked. "It works." 

"You shouldn't do that..." RJ frowned. "We might get caught." 

"If I remember correctly, you're the one who said that they shouldn't be back until-" 

"What are you two doing in here!?" a voice shrieked from the door way. 

Hunter paled and he slowly turned his head. *Why? Why does this keep happening?* 

"Gack! Auntie Ellone!" RJ gasped. She practically shoved Hunter back as she straightened her clothes and ran her hand through her hair. "Ahem...I...um...we were just..." 

"Hyne, you two," Ellone sighed heavily as she ran her hand through her short hair. "If you're going to make out, do it AWAY from the palace." 

"We would," Hunter said daringly, making RJ blushed furiously as she turned to glare at him. "But RJ's not allowed to leave the palace." 

"You don't have to tell her..." RJ whispered in a low voice. Hunter merely shrugged. 

"Just be a little more discrete," the older vampiress told them. "I swear, if your father or Uncle Laguna found you as I did, they'd rip Hunter to shreds." 

"Thank you for the notice, Miss Loire..." Hunter sighed. He ran his hand through his thick blond hair and RJ managed to put some more distance between her and the blond. 

"Auntie, what are you doing here?" RJ asked. 

Ellone merely raised an eyebrow. "Raine Julia Heartilly-Leonheart, I've known you long enough to know a little bit about how your train of thought works. I figured you'd be here to look for Ward's code to take off Hunter's bracelets." 

"Wow..." RJ stated. "You're good." 

Ellone shook her head and sighed. "Is there something you needed us for?" Hunter asked as politely as he could, although he was still annoyed. 

"Actually, I just wanted to find you before Uncle Laguna did," Ellone explained. She looked back up the hallway. "He's in a mad search for RJ." 

"Why? Does he need something?" RJ asked, concerned. Ellone shook her head. 

"No, he's just terrified that Hunter is going to take advantage of you when he's not looking," Ellone told her. RJ gave her a look and Ellone held her hands up. "Keep in mind, RJ, that he still sees you as his little girl. I don't think he fully realizes that you'd have to grow up." 

"I know..." RJ admitted, her eyes downcast. "But it's still a stupid reason to get all worked up. He's known Hunter longer than he's known me..." 

"That may be so, but you're his granddaughter," Ellone reminded her. RJ nodded. "So you two better head upstairs to an open area where he can see you. Make sure you're sitting apart." 

"We'll go to the tea room," RJ sighed. She walked ahead of Hunter, slowly going up the stairs past her Aunt. "I'll have Ma Dincht make some cookies." 

Ellone chuckled as Hunter began to walk past her. She clamped her hand on his shoulder, stopping him continuing onwards. He turned his head and looked at her. "Yes, mam?" 

"Hunter...not many people know this," Ellone said. "But...when a vampire looses their... um...innocence, vampires who are close to them will know." 

Hunter's eyebrows furrowed. "I have no idea what that means." he stated. Ellone let out a heavy sigh. 

"Vampires who are no longer...er...inexperienced have a slight change in their blood scent that is detected by other vampires." Ellone explained. 

Hunter just stared at her. "I'm sorry...one more time?" 

Ellone ran her hand down her face. "If you take RJ's virginity, Laguna, Squall, and any other vampire close to RJ will know because they'll detect something in her blood scent!" she exclaimed, exasperated. 

Slowly, the blonde's pale face turned red. "Vir...vir...what are you talking about!?" he gasped out as he stumbled for the stairs. "I have no idea what you're...no!" He turned and began to scramble up the stairs on all fours, stumbling over his own feet three times before he even made it half way up. 

Ellone looked up the stairs and watched as Hunter stumbled out of entrance. Once the door closed, she turned and headed towards the phone on Ward's work bench. She picked it up and dialed and extension of the palace. 

"Did you find them?" Rinoa asked as she picked up from the library. 

"Yeah...in Ward's work area tinkering with the bracelets," Ellone explained. She leaned against the side of the table. "Hey, Rin...did you really read that vampires can detect the loss of someone's...um...innocence?" 

Rinoa snickered from where she was sitting in the library. Quistis was across from her, engrossed in a book. "No, I made that up," Rinoa shrugged. "You can't smell it...I just wanted you to tell them that." 

"Why? I thought you wanted grandchildren." 

"I do," Rinoa agreed. "I just think this is a better, more HUMANE, way to stop Hunter than those bracelets." 

"Did you tell Squall?" 

"He'll figure it out on his own...but just in case, tell him to wear long sleeve shirts." Ellone laughed on the other side of the line. 

"All right then. I'll keep an eye on them." 

"Thanks, Ellone!" Rinoa hung up the phone and Quistis looked up at her. 

"Think it'll work?" 

"Of course!" Rinoa said. She smirked slightly. "At least for a few days." 

* * *

"There you are!" Laguna sighed, full of relief has he stumbled upon the young vampiress and the 'knight' in Ellone's tea room. They were snacking on some fresh baked cookies as they stood on either side of a coffee table. 

Hunter was sitting on the edge of the couch as RJ sat on the floor, looking extremely concentrated as she looked down at the board in front of her. Hunter merely sighed and leaned back against the couch. "Hello, sir." 

"I was looking all over for you two!" Laguna told them, his eyes large as he walked into the room. He stood over RJ. "Raine Julia, what are you playing?" 

"Wait a second, grandpa...I think I have him..." RJ said. She lifted her hand and moved the game piece. "B-24!" 

The machine began to flash it's lights. "You sunk my battle ship!" the electronic voice declared as RJ let out a haughty laugh. 

"Oh, Hyne..." Hunter rolled his eyes. "This is the lamest game EVER! Why did we even decide on playing it?" 

"Because you said all the other games were even more lame!" RJ exclaimed. She tilted her head up and smiled widely as she looked at her grandpa. "Hi, grandpa! I won." 

"Good for you, dear," he said, smiling softly. "So what are you two doing next?" 

"I'M going to bed," Hunter snorted. "I've been stuck with you way too long." 

"Well, it's not like you complain about it." RJ added. The blond narrowed his eyes and turned his head away sharply. 

"I'm all complained out," Hunter told her casually. He stood up and stretched, raising his arms up and drawing attention to his perfectly sculpted body as RJ looked up. "Later." 

"Later, loser!" RJ shouted as he walked past her quickly. 

"So..." Laguna said. RJ raised an eyebrow. Her grandfather was starting to stammer. His eyes were looking away. That always meant that he was going to ask something uncomfortable. "Where is...uh...Hunter sleeping...um...tonight?" 

"Down the hall," RJ replied. She shook her head. "Don't worry, grandpa. He's not sleeping with me." 

"Oh thank Hyne!" the older vampire exclaimed, filled with relief as he leaned forward and put a lopsided smile on his face. 

"Grandpa, really..." RJ said. "I really LIKE Hunter. Don't scare him off." 

"Me? Scare him off? I'd never do ANY such thing!" he gasped out, as if shocked. RJ just stared at him. His eyes quickly darted away. 

"Grandpa..." 

"But you're my baby!" he exploded. His arms flew out and pulled her into a strong hug. "You're my little precious little girl! No man is good enough for you!" 

"Oh, for crying out loud, dad!" a voice snapped from the door way. The whimpering vampire grandfather looked up at the disapproving face of Rinoa. Her arms were crossed over her chest as she looked down at him. "You're getting clingy again." 

"I don't think he ever stopped being clingy," a voice said behind her. Squall appeared, looking equally annoyed with his father's overly dramatic actions. "RJ, go up to your room and go to bed." 

"Okay..." the young brunette sighed as she pried herself from her father's vice like grip and stood up. She dusted her pants and tugged her shirt down to straighten it. 

"Are you SURE you don't want Hunter to sleep with you?" Rinoa asked softly as RJ passed between her and Squall. 

"YES!" Squall and Laguna shouted simultaneously, earning them both a strange look from RJ. 

"It's okay, mom," RJ assured her mother. "He's down the hall. That's close enough." 

"Okay, baby," Rinoa said. She kissed her daughter's forehead. "Just be careful. I'll check on you later," RJ nodded and headed down the corridor. Rinoa looked back into the room. "And you two!" she stated strongly. "Dad, stop scaring Hunter and Squall stop...scaring Hunter!" 

"Rin, I am not scaring Hunter," Squall told her. "I'm just setting some guidelines." 

"You beat him up!" 

"You didn't stop me." 

"I was grabbing your arm screaming 'stop it' while Quistis grabbed your other one! Irvine had to drag you off the boy!" Rinoa exclaimed. 

"I didn't 'beat him up'," Squall stated as he fell back on the couch and put his feet on the coffee table. Laguna frowned and brushed them off with his hand, giving his son a disapproving look as Squall rolled his eyes. "I merely showed him what he's up against if he ever hurts RJ." 

"You chased him with a gun blade for twenty minutes before slamming his butt to the floor." 

"Hey, Seifer wasn't helping." 

"That's because he was too busying having a sparing match with Quistis and telling you to 'give him one for me'." Rinoa added. 

"Rinoa, you know we just worry about her." Laguna insisted. 

"That's all well and good, but I swear you wouldn't be doing this if RJ was a boy," Rinoa stated. "It's called a double standard." 

"It's not a double standard-" Squall began, but Rinoa cut him off. 

"Laguna, do you treat RJ the way you treated Squall when he was her age?" Rinoa asked. Laguna shook his head as is looked down. "Just TRY to have a little more faith in her strength. RJ isn't a little girl any more. And as much as we may hate to think about it...we won't always be there to protect her." 

* * *

The hot water rinsed out the white foam lather in RJ's thick set of hair as she sang along to the music that echoed off the walls of her bathroom. She ran her hands through her hair to make sure the shampoo was all gone before turning the knobs to shut the water off. 

She grabbed her robe and put it on. She wrapped a thick towel around her hair and stepped out of the tub. *Nothing's as refreshing as a hot shower before bed...* she thought to herself. Humming the song, she took a used wash cloth and wiped the steam off of the fogged up mirror. 

Her blue eyes lifted and were met with glowing green ones. 

"You're just like me," a deep voice resonated around her as her heart sped up in her chest. Her eyes went wide as all the blood drained from her face. A pale hand extended from the smooth surface of the mirror and placed themselves against RJ's cold cheek. "I won't let you go so easily." 

* * *

Hunter was laying on his stomach across his bed. His reading glasses danced on the tip of his nose as his green eyes were pasted on a book his mother had given him on sorceresses and their knights. 

As he lifted his hand to turn the page, he froze. His heart seemed to freeze in his chest as all his senses went into over drive. His eyes lifted from the page and all of a sudden, all he could see were terrified blue eyes. 

The book dropped from his hands. "RJ...!" 


	7. The Secret Behind Sephiroth

**Sacred Blood**  
_A Sequel to ReCreating Hell_  
_Chapter Six: The Secret Behind Sephiroth_  
By PasifikStar

* All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own Final Fantasy or it's characters. 

* * *

His heart was beating quickly in his chest as sweat collected at his brow. His body felt unnaturally cold as shivers of fear rose up and down his spine. He had seen her face. That terrified face in his mind. Crystal blue eyes filled with fear as her pink lips cried out a silent scream. 

*RJ!* his mind shouted. He called out his her name, as if begging her to reply and assure him that she was safe. 

He had abandoned his bed, leaving the book he had been so engrossed in fallen on the floor, to the side of his bed, as he took off. Bare feet ran along the imported carpet runner that lined the hard wood floors of the hall way as blurs of family portraits were ignored. 

He could see her door way up ahead and his arm extended. It was so far away. He could hear the screaming from her room. Her voice was high, tense, filled with panic and indescribable fear. "RJ!!" His body slammed into her locked door. 

The thick, heavy oak budged forward and Hunter took another step back. He could hear her voice. She was screaming, no...crying for him. Bracing himself, he rammed his body against the door, finally breaking through. It swung open and he ran in. 

"RJ!" he shouted. Hunter saw the light from the bathroom and ran towards it. His heart pounded in his chest as he ran through the open door way and froze. 

A pale, ragged stream of smoke seemed to be coiling around RJ as the vampiress struggled against it in vain. Her eyes were snapped closed as tears of blood streamed down her flawlessly pale face, her mouth set in an open 'o'. "Hunter!!" she cried. 

"Let her go!" the lycan-witch growled as he rushed forward. As if finally noticing him, the entity around RJ sharply turned it's 'head', revealing eerie large, hollowed out glowing green eyes and a gaping hole of a mouth. A gash between the head and the rest of the entity seemed to have severed it in half. 

Coiling smoked hands shaped like claws were cupping RJ's face as solid fangs peeked from within the gaping dark mouth. Blood tainted their pure whiteness as it hissed at intruder. It seemed to quickly vanish in thin air, leaving RJ weakened and bleeding. 

She suddenly felt as if she had been liberated from the choking confides of the spirit as she fell forward, sobbing. Hunter fell to his knees next to her and reached out. "No!" RJ screamed as she pulled away. Dark strands of wet hair framed her face as her pale shoulders escaped the hold of her robe. "Don't touch me! Get away!" she screamed. 

"RJ! RJ, it's me!" Hunter shouted fearfully as he put his hand on her shoulder. "Stop it, RJ! Open your eyes!" He ordered as he held on to her shaking body firmly. "Open them!" 

Still sobbing, the brown haired vampiress opened her blue eyes. Long dark lashes parted to reveal crystal blue ones filled with red tears. "Hunter...?" she choked out. He nodded slowly as he caressed the side of her face. 

"I'm right here, RJ," he whispered reassuringly. "It's all right. He's gone..." 

She pushed herself against him, blood tears pouring from the corners of her beautiful eyes as his arms wrapped themselves around her heaving shoulders. He pressed his head down against hers and gently kissed her damp hair. He brushed it aside and healed the bite mark on her neck as he rocked her in his arms. 

"What's going on!?" a voice shouted from outside the bathroom. 

"We're in here!" Hunter yelled, reluctantly lifting his head from RJ's. She was curled up against him, desperately clinging to his body. 

Several figures rushed into the bathroom. "Hyne!" Rinoa gasped. 

"Rinoa, the magic signature!" Quistis said as she paused outside the bathroom. Rinoa wasn't paying attention. She immediately fell to the side of her daughter and Hunter as Squall looked inside. 

"Hunter, what happened!?" the elder vampire demanded as his blue eyes flashed red. 

"Sephiroth," Hunter said, anger lacing his voice. His hand gently stroked RJ's head as Rinoa looked her over. "I came in and there was this...this THING around her body. She couldn't move and then when I rushed in, it disappeared. I don't know what it is...but that scent...I'd know that scent anywhere..." 

"It was Sephiroth...?" Quistis said. She walked into the now cramped bathroom. "The windows were all closed," she sighed heavily. Squall turned to look at her and she shook her head. "There was no way in." 

"Impossible..." Squall stated. "Then how did he get in?" 

"Magic," Rinoa said from where she was sitting. "The air is filled with his signature!" she said, tears stinging her eyes as she watched her daughter bury her face in Hunter's shoulder. 

"We'll ask questions later," Squall said, his voice deep and serious. He looked down at his daughter. RJ was trembling in Hunter's arms as she clung to him as if he were her last hope. He took a deep breath. "Quistis, can you get some of RJ's clothes. Rin...maybe RJ should stay with Hunter from now on?" 

Rinoa looked up at her husband and narrowed her eyes. "I told you," she hissed as she stood up and faced him. "But you kept insisting to keep him away!" 

"Not away! I just didn't want him sleeping so close to her!" Squall snapped. "Let's just get her to Hunter's room!" 

"Hunter, can you carry her?" Rinoa asked softly as she turned to him. Hunter nodded. With extreme ease, he put his arms under her and stood up with her in his arms. Her head was still turned and buried against him. 

"RJ...did you hear them?" Hunter whispered softly in her ear as he leaned his head down. "You're going to stay with me okay?" 

A subtle nod was her answer as Hunter carried her out of the room. Quistis was holding RJ's pajamas that had been laid out on her bed. "I'm going to make sure RJ's comfortable," Quistis said as she followed behind them. "Do me a favor and call the others from the library?" 

"Yeah, we'll get right on it," Rinoa replied as the tall blond followed her son and RJ. As soon as Quistis left the room, she whirled around and faced Squall. "Squall, I love you," she said in a stern voice. "But if something happens to RJ because of your stupid worries..." she threatened. 

Squall kept his eyes locked on hers, watching the red flash through them as unspeakable anger filled them. "I'm sorry, Rinoa..." 

"Sorry won't undo the pain she's feeling," Rinoa hissed. She shook her head and turned away sharply. "I don't know what else to say to you..." 

"She's up against a vampire, Rinoa," Squall exclaimed. "I think I would know more about that and how to deal with it than you." 

Rinoa gritted her teeth as she turned around and faced him. "And she's also dealing with strong magic, Squall!" she retorted angrily. "And I know for a fact that I know more about that than you do! Do you think I was just mentioning the issue of the knight for kicks? I was RAISED with issues on magic and knights. And RJ...RJ isn't just a vampire! You ALWAYS seem to forget that she's MY child, too. That's she's a SORCERESS." 

"I never thought that RJ would have to face something like this," Squall snapped back as he threw his arms in the air, frustrated. "I thought that after we left the Gates, she would be fine! It's been YEARS. I thought she was safe." 

"You always neglected her sorceress side," Rinoa said angrily. She narrowed her eyes. "That's why I sent her to the Academy," Rinoa said, frustrated. She had known that Squall and Laguna were both against RJ going to the Academy, but Rinoa insisted. "She needed to be with sorcerers sometime in her life." 

"You say you know a lot," Squall snapped. "But why the hell hasn't any of helped!?" 

"Because you don't listen to me!" Rinoa screamed. "I said she has to stay with her knight! You said she has to stay with him, but can't stay THAT close to him. You KNOW that she's most vulnerable when she's sleeping and that's the time when Hunter should be with her the most-" 

"And about Hunter," Squall began. "You don't know for sure that he's her knight!" 

"Yes, I do!" 

"HOW!?" 

"Because when she looks at Hunter, she looks at him the same way I looked at you!" Rinoa cried out. "I love you..." she stammered tearfully. "You're the only person I thought could save me when I needed it." 

"And how did you know?" Squall asked, still in disbelief. 

Rinoa ran her hand down her face, wiping away her tears as she turned around and headed towards the door. "I just did." 

She left Squall alone in RJ's room. The powerful male closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath. He and Rinoa rarely screamed at each other. But how could see accuse him of pushing aside their daughter's safety? That was the last thing that would ever come to mind. RJ was a symbol of everything he had accomplished in life. She was the epitome of his life with Rinoa - a symbol of their love. How could let her get hurt? 

*Am I being selfish?* he thought to himself as he leaned against the wall by the bathroom door. 

"Yes," a voice answered. He looked up and saw Quistis there with her arms crossed over her chest. "Now, I KNOW you don't have something personal against my son," Quistis stated. "But I'm getting sick of you picking on him-" 

"I'm not picking on him, Quistis-" 

"Shut up, I'm not finished," Quistis snapped, quickly silencing the vampire. She stood at the door way to the room. "You know as well as I do that Hunter would never hurt RJ in anyway. He'd go against his own family just to make sure she's safe and yet you go ballistic on him for a mere kiss." 

"Laguna said they were making out-" 

"And if I recall," Quistis said. "You and Rinoa were caught by Laguna several times in the same position." 

Squall narrowed his eyes. "Who told you about that-" 

She raised her hand to quiet him. "That doesn't matter. And Ellone told us," she turned her head to look down the hall way. "We can't shelter them forever, Squall. We can just be there to support them." 

"She's my daughter, Quistis. You wouldn't understand." Squall began, tiredly. 

"I wouldn't understand?" Quistis asked, raising an eyebrow. "So what, you think that Seraphim is a boy? Squall, do you KNOW how protective Seifer is of Seraphim? But he doesn't beat up every boyfriend she's ever had!" *Just three...and they deserved it.* 

"When RJ left, she was still a little girl," Squall exclaimed. "To me, she's still a little girl. And I just don't feel comfortable with Hunter being so...so..." 

"You know, I can't change your mind," Quistis stated. "But whatever happens, you better be ready for it. And if you lay a hand on my son again, you'll pay. Rinoa and Selphie weren't the only ones who were doing work for Galbadia, you know." 

* * *

"Hunter, I'm sorry for the way Squall's been treating you," Rinoa said to the young man who stood at the door way of his room. Behind him on the large bed was a still RJ. "Thank you for being there for her." 

"It's no problem, Mrs. Leonheart," Hunter replied solemnly. "I'll stay with her." 

"Thank you." Rinoa breathed once again. She turned around as the door closed behind her. Hunter took a deep breath and locked the door securely before turning around to look at RJ. 

She was sitting up on the bed, leaning against the head board, dressed in pajamas. The thick blanket reached her waist as she sat there, staring at her hands. Quistis had helped her get dressed as Hunter went to get her some more blankets and an extra pillow. 

"RJ?" he asked softly as he walked over to her. He sat down on the edge of the bed next to her. "Why don't you get some rest?" She nodded slightly and Hunter noticed how pale she had gotten. "Do you want a drink?" 

"I'm fine..." she whispered. "He didn't take a lot." 

"He still took something," Hunter replied intently. His right hand rose and cupped her cheek. "I won't leave you alone any more. As far as I'm concerned, we're officially joined at the hip." 

A slight smile crossed RJ's pink lips as she nodded slightly. "Thank you for coming." 

"Nothing could keep me away," he assured her. "All I could see was you as I ran towards your room," he told her as his hand stroked her cheek. Slowly color was filling them as he held her hand in his other one. "You look so scared...and when I got there, I just wanted to kill him." 

"He just came at me," RJ whispered softly. "And then his arms were around me and his fangs were in my neck-" 

"His arms...?" Hunter mumbled. "You mean he coiled himself around you..." 

RJ shook her head. "No, his arms reached out from the mirror," she told him as she raised her own hands to show him. "And then wrapped around me. Then his face came towards me and I screamed." 

The blond narrowed his eyes slightly. "Can...can you tell me how he looked like?" 

RJ nodded. "He had white hair. It was long. His eyes were green and glowing and he wore dark clothes." 

Hunter's eyes seemed to go blank for a moment as he began to lapse into thought. He had seen nothing but a shadowy figure coiling around RJ's trembling body. His eyes darted over to her. "Get some rest," he urged her, offering her a sweet smile as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Just try." 

RJ nodded slowly and laid down on the bed. Hunter pulled the blanket up over her chest and lifted his hand. He brushed back her thick, still damp, wet bangs. He brought his hand back and prepared to stand up. Immediately, RJ's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. 

Hunter turned and looked down at her. Large blue orbs were filled with fear and worry. "Don't leave me..." she whispered, her voice shaking slightly. 

Hunter bit his lip and shook his head. "Don't worry," he assured her as he grinned. "I'm just going to change my shirt...your hair got it all wet when you fell on me." 

RJ blushed and let him go reluctantly. She nodded her head and allowed him to stand up. "I'm just...scared." 

"I know," Hunter said. He was heading towards the bathroom. "But don't watch me while I change! I know you were awake this evening!" 

RJ's eyes went wide as a heated blush rushed to her face. "You KNEW!?" she gasped. 

"It's hard not to know when eyes are burning into your back." he stated as he turned on the dim lights of the bathroom. 

"Then why didn't you say anything!?" she complained. 

She heard Hunter snort. "Hey, I can't blame you," he shrugged as he removed his shirt. RJ could see his reflection in the mirror and smirked. "I'm hot as hell." 

She watched as Hunter looked at himself in the mirror. He flexed his arms and smirked at himself. She snorted. "Whatever!" 

* * *

"What did the little crap head do now?" Seifer sighed as he fell back on the sofa. Quistis shot him a glare from where she was sitting next to him. 

"He saved my daughter," Squall said. "Sephiroth appeared again." 

"What!?" Selphie gasped. She sat up on the edge of her seat next to Irvine and Zell. "When?" 

"A few hours ago," Squall sighed heavily. He was seated on a large chair across from Rinoa's. Her chair was vacant, as she had gone to bed already. "Hunter got there and scared Sephiroth off." 

"How did he get in?" Irvine asked, confused. "I thought you upped the security here." 

"I did," Squall assured him. "Quistis even checked the windows and said they were all closed." 

"There was a strong magic signature there," Quistis sighed tiredly. "I have no doubt that he came into the room using magic." 

"It's strange," Squall mumbled. "Each time this happens, I smell less and less of his blood scent. Practically none this time and last." 

"You think it might be drowned out by RJ's scent?" Selphie asked. "I mean...he's been drinking from here, right? Is it possible to absorb her blood scent and cover his own so he can't be detected?" 

"That's impossible," Zell said. "Vampires' bodies make the blood that they drink into their own blood. So even if he did drink from RJ, he should still smell like himself." 

"Oh..." Selphie frowned. Her green eyes darted around the room. "Hey...where's Rinoa?" 

Immediately, Squall's eyes went down and averted Selphie's. "She already went to bed." 

"Went to bed?" Irvine asked. "During a meeting-oh...I see...trouble in paradise?" 

"Whatever," Squall grumbled. He gave Irvine a look of warning before running his hand through his hair. "Why doesn't everyone go to bed for today? You guys have been stuck in the library all day. I'm sure your families would like to see you." 

"Torch is already asleep," Zell said. "But I'd like to have dinner with my wife." 

"I'm bushed," Selphie yawned. "C'mon, Irvy...let's check on Rinny and go to bed." 

"Right." the much taller, cowboy dressed lycan agreed as he followed behind her. 

As Selphie, Irvine, and Zell stood up to go to leave, Quistis looked at her wrist watch and then at Seifer. "Seraphim and Hunter are already in bed." 

"I'm assuming from commander puberty's fowl mood that his precious princess is with your son?" Seifer asked casually. Quistis rolled her eyes and slapped his upper arm. 

"He's YOUR son, too," she repeated. "And yes, they're sharing a room and will be doing so from now on." 

Seifer raised an eyebrow and looked over at Squall. "You okay with that?" 

"If Seraphim was sharing a room with a boy she wasn't wed to, would YOU be okay with that?" Squall retorted. 

"Point taken," Seifer nodded. He looked at Quistis. "Quisty, you want to eat dinner?" 

"I'll be in the dining room...do you want anything in particular I could ask the cooks to make?" Quistis asked. Seifer shook his head. 

"At this point, I'll eat anything," he assured her. Quistis stood up from her seat next to Seifer. He was still holding her hand and as she rose, he lifted it to his lips and kissed her hand before her hand left his. When the tall blond female was gone, Seifer looked over at Squall. "You know that Hunter won't do anything to hurt her, Squall." he said seriously. 

Squall nodded. "Part of me is actually glad that her knight is Hunter of all people," Squall admitted quietly. "Hyne knows what I'd do if it were some stranger." 

"He's cocky and a smart ass, but he's a good little bastard," Seifer smirked. "He comes from a good family, if I don't say so myself." 

"His father is questionable, however," Squall added, making Seifer frown. "But at least I know he's wearing those bracelets." 

* * *

It amazed her how just a few hours earlier, she had been a helpless heap of a vampire, unable to breath correctly and in tears when she was now calm and relaxed. Her steady beating heart was a welcomed change from the rapid fear charged pounding that had attacked her earlier. 

She looked over at the young hybrid next to her. Hunter was laid out on his back, wearing a loose, long sleeve, navy blue pajama top. The top two buttons were undone, exposing pale muscular flesh. His head was tilted slightly away from her and she could make out his heavy breathing as he slept. 

Her head rested against his crocked right arm as she laid on her side, curled next to him. Slowly, her right arm went over his chest and placed her hand on his chest. She could feel his beating heart against her palm. "RJ," a gruff, tiredly voice sounded out in the dim room. "You have to sleep." 

"I can't..." she whispered. "I don't feel like it." 

"Close your eyes," he told her. Hunter turned his head slightly and lifted his left arm. RJ closed her eyes and felt his hand go over her eyes. "Sleep..." 

"Hey..." she whined softly as an overwhelming wave of sleep washed over her body. 

Hunter kissed the top of her head. "See you in the evening." 

* * *

Squall opened the door reluctantly to their bedroom. The room itself used to be his less than twenty years ago, but now he shared it with the woman he loved. The woman who was angry with him. The heavy door opened without a sound and he walked in. 

He turned around and locked the door behind him before turning around. He looked over to the massive bed and froze. A figure was sitting up on the far side of the bed. They were looking down at their hands as soft pillows were piled around them. 

"Rinoa..." he whispered softly. He took a deep breath. "Why aren't you asleep? It's almost midday." 

"I'm sorry." a voice said from the canopy bed. Squall paused. 

"For what?" *Usually, I'M the one apologizing...this is kind of strange.* he thought to himself as he walked forward. 

Rinoa turned her head and looked at him. Her puffy eyes showed than she had been crying. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier," she told him. "I can't believe I threatened you like that...what was I thinking? She's your daughter as well as mine...of course you'd never let her get hurt..." 

Squall's eyes narrowed. "You had a point, too," he admitted in a low voice. "You're right...I hardly ever pay attention of RJ's sorceress side. I should take what you say into consideration instead of brushing them off." 

There was a pause. "Are you mad at me?" a quiet voice asked. Squall was still standing a little bit from the bed. 

"No," he replied after a moment of thought. "Rin, it's midday," he sighed. "Just get some rest." 

"I can't sleep." she admitted. 

Squall walked up to the bed and sat down on his side. He looked over at her. She was wearing a thin strapped, light blue, satin nightgown. Her pale skin clashed against their dark sheets. Rinoa's eyes were still downcast. 

She felt a hand on hers and turned. Squall leaned over, placing his lips on her softly. "Just forget about what happened," he assured her as he parted. His blue eyes looked into her deep brown ones. "You made a good point. I'm sorry I brushed off what you were saying." 

Rinoa nodded. "I have one more thing to tell you," Rinoa said as Squall continued to place soft kisses against her jaw and leading down to her tender neck. "Hunter's not wearing the bracelets." 

"WHAT." 

* * *

The tall blond yawned as he opened the door clad in loose jeans and a dark gray sweat shirt. As his arm stretched over his head, he froze. His heart stopped in his chest as two pairs of glowing red eyes settled upon him. 

*Oh crap, they know about the bracelets...* was the first thought that ran through his mind. He swallowed hard. "Good morning Mr. Leonheart, Master Loire, sir." 

"Where is my precious Raine Julia?" Laguna growled in a deep, throaty voice. 

Hunter took a step back into the room as he saw the fangs peeking from the older vampire's mouth. "She's about to go take a shower...I was just stepping out so she could have some privacy, I swear!" he gasped, holding his hands up to ward them off. 

Squall kept a menacing glare on the tall blond male who was slowly trying to get as far away from them as possible. "Why do you smell like her?" 

All the colored drained from Hunter's face as Laguna's eyes grew wide and he was suddenly pushed against the wall by the iron grip of the largest vampire clan's leader. *I'm going to die...Hyne, I was just too beautiful for this world...* 

"Good evening, daddy! Good evening, grandpa - WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" a female voice shrieked from the door way. 

"Good morning, princess, did you sleep all right?" Squall asked as he studied her appearance. *Nothing seems out of place...no hickeys...no foreign scents...only a slight scent of Hunter...* 

As he stood apart from them, mentally checking off notes, RJ had jumped in front of her grandfather and clung to Hunter. "Grandpa, stop it! Stop it! What's gotten into you!?" 

"Why isn't he wearing his bracelets!?" Laguna cried out pitifully. 

Hunter's eyes darted to RJ and narrowed. "This is all your fault!" he hissed under his breath. 

"I'll take care of it!" she hissed back. She looked up at her grandfather. "You said you wouldn't hurt Hunter any more!" she cried. 

*Oh, Hyne, here come the tears...* Squall thought to himself. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as his daughter's lower lip began to tremble. 

At the mere sign of tears, Laguna backed down. His eyes returned to their usual passive color as his fangs recoiled. "But RJ-" 

"You PROMISED!!" RJ sobbed. 

Squall studied his father as the older vampire's world seemed to crumble as the first ruby tear slid from the corner of RJ's eyes. "RJ did you have something to do with the bracelets?" 

*AH!! He knows me too well!* RJ froze in mid sob and sniffled. She looked down. "Yes..." she whispered quietly. 

Laguna, still carrying a look of betrayal grabbed his granddaughter's hand and forced her to at him. "WHY?" he gasped. "He might...he might...do...THINGS..." 

*Oh yeah, 'things'...how did you get to be leader of this family?* Squall thought to himself as he watched them. 

"He won't do THOSE things!" RJ insisted. 

Hunter rolled his eyes. *Psh...I haven't had a chance.* 

"Hunter!" a voice snapped to their side. Quistis was walking down the hall, Seifer in tow eating what seemed to be a sandwich. She narrowed her eyes as she telepathically sent back *I think it's time you and your father had a 'talk'.* 

Hunter tilted his head to the side and gave his mother a questioning look. *About what?* 

*THE talk.* 

Immediately, Hunter's eyes shot up and he shook his head rapidly from side to side. He looked almost afraid as he took a step behind RJ. "Did you have your meal yet?" Squall asked. 

"You have to hand it to Zell's mom. That woman can cook," Seifer said as he bit into his sandwich. "No wonder he doesn't stop eating." 

"Laguna, Squall...Rinoa and I would like to speak to RJ about what happened yesterday, if that's all right." Quistis said casually as she arrived next to the group. 

Squall nodded. He looked over at RJ. "Tell them everything you can. We need to know as much as possible," RJ nodded. *I hate to admit it, but compared to this morning, she looks a lot better. She's not as pale...not shaking at all...* 

"And Hunter, go with your father." Quistis said. 

"Why?" Seifer asked, his mouth stuffed with the sandwich. Lettuce was hanging out of his mouth and Quistis rolled her eyes. 

*Why did I marry such an uncouth man...* Quistis thought to herself. She looked at Seifer. *I want you to give him 'the talk'.* 

"Whaf talf?" Seifer asked, giving her the same confused look his son gave her earlier as he chewed the last bit of his sandwich. 

Quistis narrowed her eyes. *Why do they always put me in positions like this!? Ugh...* She mentally explained and Seifer's eyes shot up. 

"Hell freaking no!" he gasped. "That is YOUR department!" 

"He's YOUR son! It's YOUR job!" Quistis snapped, putting her hands on her slip waist. She narrowed her sapphire eyes at her husband's emerald ones. "Seifer..." 

"Damn!" Seifer growled. He glared at his son. "How old are you?" 

Hunter looked at him as if he were crazy. "Eighteen! Hyne, you don't even remember your own son's age!? What kind of father are you!?" 

"What are you talking about? I'm a great father! I bet Laguna doesn't know Squall's age!" Seifer retorted proudly. 

"Squall just turned 37 last month." Laguna piped. 

Quistis and Hunter both gave Seifer a look and the green eyed lycan-witch swore under his breath. "Okay, I just don't care!" Seifer snorted. "And at eighteen shouldn't you already KNOW?" 

"I do know! So I don't have to hear it from you." Hunter retorted. 

Quistis then turned to her son and raised an questioning eye brow. "HOW?" 

There was a long pause as Seifer and Quistis stared at their son, waiting for him to answer. RJ looked at her father and grandfather, unsure of what to do. Before Hunter could answer, Squall turned around and headed back up the hall in silence. 

"Okay!" Hunter sighed. "I'll go with the old man." 

"Stop calling me that!" Seifer snapped. 

"I thought so," Quistis stated. She looked at RJ with a warm smile. "Let's get you some breakfast first and then we'll start." 

"Thanks, Mrs. Almasy. Later, Hunter," RJ grinned. She paused before turning around and smirked. "And thanks for last night...you were GREAT." Quistis raised an eyebrow as the snickering teenager turned and walked away, leaving Hunter with a disturbed looking Seifer and a furious looking Laguna. 

"Sir..." Hunter began as he looked at Laguna. "I can EXPLAIN." 

* * *

RJ looked nervously from her mother to Quistis and back as they sat across from her amongst a pile of books and paper in the library. "Okay, baby," her mother told her softly. "We want to know exactly what happened yesterday." 

RJ's eyes went wide. "Nothing happened," RJ sighed. "I swear, we just went to bed and slept!" 

Rinoa raised an eyebrow and exchanged looks with Quistis before looking back at her daughter. "We meant with Sephiroth. Not Hunter." 

Slowly, RJ's face heated up in a blush as she felt like slamming her head against the desk in front of her. "Oh..." she mumbled. She took a deep breath and nodded. "I got out of the shower and it was all steamy because I used hot water. The mirror was really fogged up so I wiped it...but when I looked in the mirror it was Sephiroth...not me..." 

RJ shivered slightly and wrapped her arms around herself. Quistis was taking down notes. "Mirror...hmm...RJ, I don't know if you're aware of this, but all the windows were-" 

"Locked," RJ nodded. "I know, dad told me to lock them all and never open them. I haven't opened them since the first time." 

"What happened then?" Rinoa urged. 

"I saw his eyes...I always see his eyes first. They freeze me in place and I can't move..." RJ breathed out. Quistis took note that RJ was staring to grow paler and her breathing became less and less even. 

"Baby, take your time," Rinoa assured her. "Just relax." 

"I'm fine, mom, really..." RJ insisted. She took, another deep breath and looked up at them. Her eyes seemed glazed over as she began to recall what happened. "I couldn't move and his hands came towards me..." she continued, extending her hands in the fashion that she had seen them come after her. "And they coiled around my neck..." 

"Was he trying to choke you?" Quistis asked. RJ shook her head. 

"No...he was holding me in place," RJ said. Her voice was now quivering. Her eyes narrowed slightly. "He pulled himself out of the mirror and I tried to scream. I don't even remember if anything came out, but then all I saw was his white hair flying around me...and I felt him bite my neck..." she whispered, touching the spot on her neck softly. "He bit me here..." 

"Is that when Hunter came in?" Quistis asked. RJ nodded. 

"I think he heard me and came," RJ said. "When he got there, I saw Sephiroth turn his head and then disappear..." 

"Hmm..." Quistis mumbled. She looked over at Rinoa. "I think we should call in Hunter." 

* * *

Seifer sat across from Hunter in silence. The younger of the blondes quietly sat there, casually staring at the wall across from him. It had been over an hour. *I'm way too old for this,* Hunter kept telling himself. *Why did mom even want him to talk to me about this?* 

"So...tell me what you know and I'll fill you in on anything you might have screwed up." Seifer stated. 

*Oh, Hyne...he's making ME start...great...* Hunter took a deep breath. "I don't know where to begin." 

"Begin where you feel comfortable." 

*Damn...* "Well...what do you think I should know?" Hunter began. 

Seifer mulled over the question a few moments before answering. "I think you should know the basics before you move on. After your first few times, you'll get the hang of it and you'll be as good as your old man." 

*Oh good Hyne!* Hunter nearly turned green as he wondered if he could get out of 'talk' by slamming his head against the wall and knocking himself out. *This cannot be happening!* 

"You're inexperienced. I guess the Garden doesn't provide as much training as I had hoped for." Seifer continued. 

"HOPED FOR!?" Hunter nearly shrieked. *What did he think I was getting myself INTO?!* 

"By the time I was your age, I was already the best," Seifer bragged casually as he leaned against the couch. "Maybe you're just a late bloomer." 

"I am NOT a late bloomer!" Hunter gasped defensively. 

"No need to be ashamed," Seifer assured him with a smirk. "You're still young, you'll get plenty of experience. They'll be plenty of chances." 

Hunter's mouth dropped. *Is he serious?* 

"I mean...you can't get as good as me, or Kinneas, without practice. You need more experiences. More people. More scenarios and situations. You don't know what you can do until you're put into a certain situation." Seifer stated. 

Hunter shook his head and shot up from his chair. "I don't tell me all of that! That's disgusting! And you're acting so casual about it! Does mom even KNOW about all of that? Ugh! I can't believe you even have the gall to SHARE this with me! I don't want to know about that sort of private information!?" 

Seifer narrowed his eyes and sat up straight. "Private information? What the hell are you talking about?" 

Hunter paused as he stood there, out of breath from his earlier outburst. He narrowed his green eyes and looked back down at his father. "What are YOU talking about?!" 

"Using your lycan form in battle!" Seifer exclaimed. He quickly jerked his head back and gave his son a questioning look. "What did you think I was talking about?" 

Hunter stood there in silence as his face slowly turned red. *Using my lycan form in battle...* Suddenly, all of his father's earlier words made more, less perverted, sense. *Oh, Hyne...if he realizes-* 

"Ahahaha!" Seifer fell back on the couch, grasping his stomach as howls of laughter escaped his parted lips. "You thought...but I meant...and you think...ahahahaha! Wait until the others hear about this!" 

"Don't you dare, old man!" Hunter growled. Regardless, Seifer continued to laugh at the expense of his son as Hunter fell back on the couch, growling as he pouted. There was a knock on the door. 

"Come...come in!" a still in hysterics Seifer shouted. The door creaked open and Seraphim peaked in. 

"Dad, mom wants to talk to Hunter," the tall young blonde said. She raised an eyebrow as she saw her dad slumped back on the couch, laughing like he did that time her Uncle Irvine tripped and fell down muddy hillside, breaking his nose and crushing his hat. "What's going on?" 

"NOTHING!" her older brother growled as he sat up. He clamped his hands on his sister's shoulder and turned her around. "Where's mom?" 

"In the library with Mrs. Leonheart and your GIRLFRIEND." Seraphim grinned in an obnoxious way. 

Hunter rolled his eyes. "She is NOT my girlfriend." 

"Yet." 

"Exactly." Hunter smirked. Seraphim wrinkled her nose as he pushed her to the side. 

"She can do SO much better than you." the younger of the two replied. 

"And the Strife's son can do so much better than you, also." Hunter smirked. Seraphim froze. 

"How did you know!?" she gasped as she whirled around. Hunter casually walked past her and brushed his perfect blond locks out of his face. 

"Hey, I have my ways," Hunter grinned. *I heard the older vampires talking about it yesterday...they're always up to the latest gossip.* 

"You better not tell dad!" Seraphim whined as her brother turned the corner. She grumbled. 

She heard a voice behind her and winced. "Tell me what?" 

* * *

"There you are, Hunter," Quistis said as her son walked through the door. He gave his mother a slight wave as he entered. Rinoa was sitting next to her and across from them was RJ. She looked up, large blue orbs rimmed with tears against her pale ivory skin. "Have a seat." 

She pointed him to the vacant seat next to RJ and the young man sat down next to her. He reached out and took her cold hand. "Are you okay?" he asked softly. RJ nodded and leaned over, placing her head against him. 

Rinoa elbowed Quistis. *See? See? And you said it wasn't too early to prepare for their wedding!* 

*Rinoa...* Quistis sighed. *I swear, after all these years, you haven't changed.* 

Rinoa merely rolled her eyes and sighed. "Hunter, can we ask you about what you saw yesterday?" 

Hunter held his hand up. "Mrs. Leonheart, I assure you that I did not do anything inappropriate to RJ-" 

"No, no, no," Rinoa sighed. She ran her hand down her face. "Yesterday with Sephiroth. What did you see? But I'm glad you didn't do anything." 

"Mom..." RJ grumbled as she blushed furiously. 

"First off, did you hear RJ screaming?" Quistis asked. "Is that how you heard her?" 

Hunter slowly shook his head. "No...actually, I was laying on my bed reading that book you gave me," Quistis nodded. "And then all of a sudden, my body just froze and all I could see was RJ...she just looked...terrified..." Hunter mumbled. 

"And then what?" Quistis asked. 

"I just dropped the book and ran to her room...as I got closer, I started to sense a lot of fear...that's when I heard her screaming...and so I broke the door down and rushed in," Hunter said. He thought for a moment. "When I got there, RJ was wrapped up in this smoky haze..." 

"Sephiroth?" Rinoa asked. She looked over at Quistis who nodded. 

"Continue, Hunter." his mother told him. 

Hunter nodded. "It had glowing green eyes and an open mouth...his fangs were sticking out... but even though he was just as haze, RJ reacted like he was solid." 

"Quistis...what do you think?" Rinoa asked. "I mean...other than RJ...I don't think that anyone has actually SEEN Sephiroth the way we remember him." 

"Why would RJ see Sephiroth as a solid but Hunter sees him as a-" 

"Ghost," Hunter mumbled. Three pairs of eyes fell on him. RJ looked up from where she was nestled against his shoulder. "RJ speaks and connects to the dead. You said that you, dad, Auntie Selphie, Uncle Irvine, and Uncle Zell killed him. NO one sees him solid except-" 

"For the one who can speak and connect to the dead...RJ," Quistis mumbled. She covered her face with her hands. "Hyne, it's so simple..." 

"He's drinking from RJ to replenish HIS lost blood," Rinoa whispered. She paled and turned to Quistis. "He's using RJ because she has sacred blood like his." 

"So he'll keep his ancient vampire powers," Quistis mumbled. "But WHY? Why would he return?" 

"I don't give a damn about the reason," Hunter snapped loudly. Rinoa and Quistis looked back at him. "I don't care why he NEEDS RJ. I don't care why he's coming back. I just want him to stop attacking her." 

"Hunter..." RJ mumbled as a warm blush spread through her face. 

Rinoa smirked. "Hunter, I completely agree." 

"But we do have to find out what's going on here." a voice said behind them. Rinoa looked up and smiled as Squall seemed to melt from the shadows of the dim library. 

"He's right," another voice said. Seifer came in, followed by Selphie, Irvine, and Zell. "Selphie claims to have found something you might be interested in reading." 

"Yep!" Selphie piped, pointing to the books that Irvine was holding. "I found something that might help. I looked up stuff on sacred blood and speaking to the dead, resurrections, and the like." 

"See, Irvine," Zell smiled. "And you said it was a fruitless effort." 

"I had my money placed on Hell's Gates." Irvine retorted proudly. 

"Don't brush that off yet," Quistis said. She stood up and began to help Irvine with the books. "All right, show me what you got." 

"Wait a second!" Hunter shouted. "What about RJ? Aren't you going to stop this!?" 

"Hunter," RJ mumbled as she tugged on his sleeve. "You can't stop what you don't know." 

"We'll find out," Quistis said as she opened the first book to a page that Selphie had marked. There was a wood cut print of a person looking into the mirror, but not seeing themselves. "And soon." 


	8. Summoning Trouble

**Sacred Blood**  
_A Sequel to ReCreating Hell_  
_Chapter Seven: Summoning Trouble_  
By PasifikStar

Author's Note: Please don't let this chapter make you hate RJ. People do stupid things when they're in love. Also, I over did it with the descriptions around the later half of this. Sorry! ^_^ Part of me is happy with this chapter and part of me isn't..mostly isn't. @.@ 

* All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own Final Fantasy or it's characters. 

* * *

"A big advantage to battle in one's werewolf form is that their physical range is larger. The length of a human arm and the length of a werewolf arm can be a difference of almost a foot. This means that the reach is longer and the strokes more powerful." 

Seifer flipped the page of the book he was reading from as he stood in front of a tired looking Hunter and a napping RJ. He stood next to a poster of the standard werewolf body and was using a laser pointer. 

"I get the point," Hunter grumbled. "Can we go now?" 

Seifer looked up from the thick book and bound. "No, you cannot go now," he snapped. "Your mother told me to tell you about this and I am." 

"But you've been lecturing for three hours! I'm bored out of my mind," Hunter sighed. He looked over at RJ, who was curled up on the couch, hugging a pillow, and breathing lightly in her sleep. "RJ fell asleep two hours ago!" 

"She's not the one whose supposed to be learning from this!" Seifer hissed. "So shut up and listen." 

"I get it already! I can't take much more of your talking, old man!" Hunter grumbled. 

Seifer's lip twitched at his title and was about to go off when Irvine walked through the door. "Oh...I remember that...the werewolf body map," he said as he saw the white poster next to Seifer. "Did you borrow it from the Garden?" 

"No, Rinoa managed to dig one up," Seifer said. He snapped the book closed and looked at his brother in law. "What are you doing here?" 

"Can't a brother visit my favorite brother?" Irvine said with a smirk. 

"I am NOT your brother!" Seifer growled. "If you're not going to help, then get the hell out!" 

"Relax," Irvine said, lifting a hand to ward off the near rabid Seifer. "I heard you outside and thought that the kid should see how two werewolves fight. I think he'll learn more from it than from you reading from a boring book. Has anyone ever told you that you're a horrible speaker?" 

Seifer had a deep growl in his throat he glared at the smiling Irvine. "Are you challenging me, Kinneas?" 

"Not so much of a challenge as an exhibition." Irvine offered. 

*Oh, this is too perfect...* Seifer thought to himself. "You think you can take me on?" 

"Hey, nothing fancy," Irvine said in his defense. "I've seen you and Squall go at it before...I'm a gunner, not a gunblader." 

Seifer's eyes narrowed. "Go get a gunblade from Squall then. I'll meet you in the back garden, by the veranda in thirty." 

"Okay," Irvine shrugged. He looked over at Hunter and grinned. "If he tries to kill me for real, try and stop him." 

"Sure thing, Uncle Irvine." Hunter agreed. The tall cowboy turned and headed down the hall as Seifer, wearing an unholy smirk, turned to his son. 

"I'll see you outside in thirty minutes. Be sure to watch carefully," Seifer said. "I'm going to grab my gunblade." 

The tall blond stalked confidently out the room as Hunter fell back against the couch with a tired sigh. An arm fell over his lap and he looked down. RJ smiled as she tilted her head up from where it had been laying next to him. He smiled back softly and cupped her pale face with his hand. 

"You look bored," she snickered as she slowly sat up. "It couldn't have been that bad." 

"That's because you fell asleep before he was even half way through," Hunter mumbled. RJ curled up next to him, leaning her head against the crook of his neck as his left arm went around her shoulders. "At least it'll be interesting when he battles Uncle Irvine." 

"Are you going to practice in werewolf form?" RJ asked as her eyes closed. 

"Maybe...I'll try it alone at first and then maybe fight a novice like Uncle Irvine." 

"Not your dad?" 

"The next time I fight him, I want to be able not to just shove him back, but beat him into submission," Hunter grinned proudly. He looked down at her and kissed the top of her head. "You want to come?" 

"Yeah..." RJ yawned. "Maybe I'll practice, too?" 

Hunter chuckled as she stood up. She tugged on his hands to pull him up. "RJ, I doubt you can stop bad guys by twirling around and doing leaps in front of them during battle." 

RJ frowned and dropped his hands. "Your dad is right. You are really cocky," RJ told him proudly as she turned around and headed out the door. "Don't underestimate your opponents! Even I know that!" She called back over her shoulder as she headed out the door. 

Hunter let out a laugh. "Hey, if we're ever in a recital, I won't be against you!" 

* * *

Thirty minutes had passed and Hunter was sitting on the steps of the veranda. The moonlight lit up the lawn clearing as Seifer and Irvine stretched out across from each other. Seraphim, Rinny, Zell, Torch, and Squall had all turned out to watch. 

Rinny was wearing her dad's cowboy hat and holding his heavy leather trench coat as he stood out in the lawn. Seraphim was eating cheese puffs from a plastic bag and sharing it with Torch as they sat on one step below Hunter. Zell looked over at Squall, who stood behind them all, his arms crossed. 

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Zell asked reluctantly. 

Squall merely shrugged. His own gunblade was leaning against a stone column. "I'm sure it'll be fine," Squall mumbled. "Seifer won't killed Irvine." 

Zell let out a breath of relief. "I'm glad to hear that. Selphie won't be happy when she comes out of the library and finds out that her husband was hurt by her brother." 

"I never said that Seifer wouldn't HURT Irvine," Squall corrected him casually. "I just said he wouldn't KILL him." 

Zell paled and looked back at the two lycans on the lawn and swallowed. "Uh...Mr. Leonheart...you won't really let my dad get seriously hurt, will you?" Rinny asked nervously. 

"I'll intervene when it's necessary, Rinny," Squall assured her. "Seifer! Don't be so rough on him!" 

"Yeah, yeah..." Seifer said, blatantly ignoring the vampire. 

"Hey!" Irvine shouted. "I could use a little more encouragement here!" 

"Oh...go, dad!" Rinny shouted. "You can do it!" 

"That's my girl!" Irvine smiled. 

Rinny turned to her cousins, a weak smile on her face as she spoke quietly. "But seriously, Uncle Seifer won't kill my dad, right?" 

"Nah," Seraphim assured her elder cousin. "Your mom would freak and kill him or something." 

"That's true..." Rinny agreed. 

"Where's RJ?" Zell asked, looking around. He looked over at Hunter. "I thought she was with you at all times?" 

"She went with her grandfather to get something," Hunter said. "She said she'd be out as soon as they got something from his study." 

Squall raised an eyebrow. "Did she say she was going to practice?" he asked. Hunter nodded. Squall didn't make any outward expression, but rather just looked back at the two lycans. "Cue them, Zell." 

"Right," the spiky haired blond agreed. "Irvine! Seifer! Take your places!" 

Seifer smirked and looked over at his brother-in-law. "Don't think that marrying my sister is going to save you," he sneered. "You'll pay for all those 'brother' remarks." 

Irvine merely smiled back. *I'm starting to regret this...* he gripped the gunblade handle in his hands as they stood about ten paces apart. Seifer looked calm and collected. To make things worse, Seifer had a predatory look on his face. 

"Go!" Zell's voice shouted. 

Immediately, Seifer sprung forward and Irvine lifted his gunblade. "He's still pretty fast," Seraphim remarked as she watched her father send an aggressive onslaught against her uncle. "And he's always complaining that we make him tired." 

"He means your perpetual whining makes him tired." Hunter stated casually, earning him a deadly glare. 

Squall kept his eyes on Seifer and Irvine. He knew that Seifer was holding himself back. He was probably just trying to make Irvine worried. However, occasionally, the pony tailed lycan would strike back, getting in a few good hits. 

"Hunter, keep your eyes on them..." Squall said. Hunter nodded. 

In the glow of the moonlight, in mid battle, Seifer and Irvine began to mutate. Their bones began to crack and enlarge as their muscles bulked up. Their skin began to darken as light brown and dark brown hair grew at an impressive speed. 

Torch tilted his head to the side. "Daddy, what's going on?" he asked. 

"They're changing, Torch." Zell told him. 

"Why don't they turn silver?" the young shape shifter asked. 

"Lycans don't change like we change," Zell said. "Their bodies grow and shrink." 

Torch nodded and watched. Irvine and Seifer's heads began to elongate into jaws as glistening white teeth were blared in the moonlight. Their clothes all but vanished, but it was still easy to tell who was who. 

Irvine was the more pure blooded of the two and was slightly larger. His eyes glowed as he let out a growl and lunged out at Seifer. Seifer was still much more skilled and easily fought back. 

"A lycan's strength is easier to control when they're in this form," Squall said as he stood behind Hunter. "Your senses will be enhanced slightly and you'll do more damage in this form." 

Hunter merely nodded as he watched the two forms battle on the grass. His father had been right - the reach of a werewolf was farther than that of them in their human form. Their movements were faster, less refined, but more powerful. 

Their senses had risen a notch as glowing eyes flashed in the dark. "Oh!" Rinny and Seraphim winced as Irvine's shoulder was cut. 

"Damn, Seifer! Not so hard!" Irvine growled as he took a few steps back and rubbed his shoulder. 

"I'm not going easy on you just because you're Selphie's husband!" Seifer retorted. The tall blond continued his attack. Each turn was precise as the location in which his gunblade flew. 

As Irvine was getting the hang of the weapon, RJ walked out into the veranda with her grandfather behind her. Zell turned and smiled. "You're just in time." he said. 

"Did I miss anything good?" RJ asked. Torch scrambled over to her and hugged her black pants. 

"Yeah! You should've seen them!" Torch said eagerly as he looked up at her. "They got bigger! That's Mr. Kinneas and Mr. Almasy! But they don't look like them!" 

RJ chuckled and nodded as she stroked back Torch's hair. "It's different from how you change, isn't it?" she asked. Torch nodded. 

"Do you want to practice after this?" Squall asked as he looked at his daughter. 

RJ nodded. "It's been a while, dad...I think I need the practice." Squally contained his proud smile as he looked back at the dueling lycans. 

Hunter had been too engrossed in watching his father battle his uncle to even acknowledge RJ's presence. The young vampiress watched as Seifer lifted up the gunblade and brought it down, slicing the hairs on Irvine's upper body, barely grazing the skin. 

From the curled lip on the lycan's fierce jaw, it was evident that it was a warning stroke. Squall decided that it was time to intervene before Irvine was too overwhelmed. He grabbed his gunblade with a casual grace as he walked past Hunter and the other children. 

Silently, he stalked through the lawn, his eyes focused on his prey as he approached. Irvine stumbled back, his hold loosening on the gunblade handle, as it was not the weapon he was used to. 

Seifer was smirking as he brought down Hyperion. There was a loud clash of metal resisting against metal as a few sparks flew. "Whoa..." Seraphim mumbled as she and the others sat up straight from where they were sitting. 

Squall stood between Seifer and Irvine, holding his gunblade up in front of him, easily resisting Seifer's restrained hit. "Well, well...you finally decided to come out and play?" 

"I'll take him from here, Irvine." Squall said, without his eyes leaving Seifer's. The unflinching vampire pushed Seifer back with a movement of his blade as Irvine stood up and brushed himself off. 

Tired and still bleeding from his arm and other minor cuts, Irvine limped off towards the veranda. Squall and Seifer stood behind him, silently measuring each other with competitive eyes. Rinny stood up as her father reached them. 

"Rinny...honey, heal daddy's wounds." He smiled tiredly. 

Rinny nodded as her father sat down next to her. He mutated back into a human revealing a large gash on his shoulder. "Wow...Uncle Seifer got you good, dad." 

"Uh...don't tell your mom about this." 

"Mr. Leonheart's really good, too." Seraphim said. 

"They used to be big rivals when we were at the Garden," Irvine said as RJ knelt down next to him and helped Rinny heal some wounds. "Once they went off to spar...they came back with those slashes across their faces." 

"I always wondered about those..." Seraphim mumbled. 

"What do you think, Hunter?" Zell asked. He looked down at the blond who stared at the almost too fast strikes that occurred. Both were agile with excellent reflexes. As they turned away to prepare for another strike, they looked almost as if they were dancing. Their speed was incredible. 

"He's not restricting himself..." Hunter mumbled as he watched his father bring down Hyperion against Lionheart with such strength. Neither blade was being held back. Strength, agility, speed, reflexes, and experience... both men had them. Both men used them. At one point, they became nothing more than blurs of glistening blades against the moonlight, crashing against each other in sparks of metal against metal. 

"I haven't seen that in a while..." Zell said as Squall did a certain move. 

*_There is only one man up to my level...and you're not him_,* Hunter remembered. "He was talking about Mr. Leonheart..." 

"Do you think it's getting too serious?" Laguna asked from where he was standing to the side. 

"No, this is normal," Irvine said as he stretched his newly healed arm. "Thank you, girls." 

RJ stood up and walked over to where her grandfather was standing. She leaned over the railing he was leaning against as well. "Dad will be fine, grandpa." Laguna merely nodded. 

"Did that help at all?" Irvine asked his nephew. 

Hunter nodded. "Yes, it is actually," Hunter agreed. "I'm going to try practicing in werewolf form." 

Irvine nodded. "I'll practice with you!" RJ piped behind him. Hunter rolled his eyes. 

"Listen, you're going to hurt yourself..." his voice trailed off as he turned around and saw RJ for the first time since she went with her grandfather. RJ was dressed in leather black leather pants, combat boots, a belt and a baby blue tank top. Her hair was braided down her back and in her hands was a gunblade with a revolver handle. "What the hell happened to you? Did you raid your dad's closet?" 

RJ's bright smile immediately fell as she poked him in the back with her boot. "For your information, NO. It's easy to move in these clothes." 

"Yeah, but explain what you're going to do with the gunblade. Chop wood? Garden? Pick up litter on the street?" Hunter asked casually. 

RJ's eyes flashed anger. "Hyne, I swear, you really are going to get your butt whipped, Hunter Almasy! I'm not was weak as you think I am! I'm not completely useless with a gunblade, you know!" 

Hunter opened his mouth to reply, with a gloved hand went over his mouth. He tilted his head up and saw his father standing behind him. Seifer was in human form, sweating and slightly out of breath. "Don't answer," Seifer told him. "Let your gunblade speak for you." 

He removed his hand from over Hunter's mouth and the young blond male rolled his eyes. "Oh, thank you for the words of wisdom, oh wise one." Hunter said sarcastically. 

"About time you realized it." Seifer snorted, ignoring his son's tone. Squall stood at the foot of the steps as Seifer went up them. 

"RJ, come on," Squall said. "Let's do some warm ups." 

"Yes, daddy!" RJ said cheerfully. She practically skipped down the stairs, slapping Hunter upside the head as she passed him. 

"Hey!" he hissed. He narrowed his eyes. "Why'd you do that!?" 

"You know why!" she shouted over her shoulder. She stood in front of her father and lifted her gunblade. 

As she leapt forward for her first attack, Squall easily blocked. It was obvious that he was many times better and stronger, but RJ was still her father's daughter and, against a novice, would be able to hold her own. 

"Oh, Hyne..." a voice sighed behind him. He turned around and saw Rinoa standing there, rubbing her forehead with two fingers. She put her hand down and shouted. "Squall! Don't be too hard on her!" 

"She just has to learn the basics!" Squall shouted back as his daughter's speed and agility countered his experience. 

"Well, when she's done learning, come inside!" Rinoa added. "I think we might have figured it all out!" 

* * *

The sun was going to rise soon and RJ stepped out of her shower. Hunter was in the room, continuing reading the book on being a knight. He had just covered the chapter on the history of the knights and the chapter on the Sorcerer's Knights, an elite group of white magic users that are sort of like personal body guards to certain sorcerers. 

"Hey, Hunter," a voice said above him. He looked up as the pajama glad RJ walked towards the bed, a dark red towel around her neck as she rubbed it against her hair. "Are you sure you want to do this?" 

The blond male raised an eyebrow as he rolled over on to his side and looked at her. "RJ, do you really expect me to leave you hanging when you're so deep in this? I'm not going to let you get hurt," he assured her. "I don't know what I would do if you were hurt." 

"We've come a long way, huh?" the vampiress asked. Hunter grinned and nodded. She sat on the edge of the bed and fell down against him. "You know...when I was at school, one of my classmates said they saw you at Balamb Garden. They said you were really hot." 

Hunter smirked. "I am. Smart, funny, incredibly sexy." 

"Not to mention arrogant and self-absorbed." RJ grinned. 

"Self-absorbed?" Hunter asked, raising an eyebrow as he sat up and looked down at her. "Look whose talking!" 

RJ immediately sat up and frowned. "Are you suggesting that I'm self absorbed?" 

"Not to mention spoiled and naive." 

RJ's mouth dropped in shock, giving Hunter enough time to move in. His arms flew around her and kissed her deeply, making her nearly choke as she was in the middle of breathing. Growling, she pushed him away and glared. "Eww! Now I have Hunter cooties on me!" 

"Oh please..." the blond said as he scooted up off the bed. "You know you liked it." 

"There you go with the arrogance again," RJ said. She let out a heavy sigh. "Let's just go. I bet everyone is waiting for us." 

"Yeah, let's before-" 

Someone knocked on their door and RJ looked up. "RJ? Hunter, are you ready?" Rinoa's voice asked. "Your father and grandfather are getting antsy." 

"Too late..." Hunter sighed heavily he headed towards the door. Hunter opened it and found RJ's mother standing there, smiling warmly. "Sorry it took so long, Mrs. Leonheart. RJ took her sweet time." 

RJ rolled her eyes as she walked out behind him and closed their door. "I just took a shower. I wouldn't kill you to take one, too." RJ stated as she looked him up and down. They began to walk down the hall behind Rinoa. 

"No way! You might watch me while I shower...I'd feel so dirty..." Hunter said, dramatically holding his arms around himself as he looked at RJ with suspicion. 

"Psst..." RJ snorted. "Trust me, I'd probably go blind." 

They walked down the stairs and into the tea room, which seemed to be the only room with one seats for everyone to sit in. Quistis had set up a map, had books on the coffee table, and was standing up. RJ and Hunter sat on the couch across from her next to Seifer. Rinoa sat on the arm of Squall's leather arm chair as Zell leaned against the back wall. Selphie and Irvine shared the other arm chair. 

"There's so much here...I don't know where to begin," Quistis sighed. "But, first thing is first. Sephiroth is dead." 

"What!?" a series of gasps came from around the room. Quistis held her hand up to silence everyone. 

"Just let me explain!" she snapped. "RJ has been attacked by a ghost. He entered her dreams. She's the only one that has seen him 'solid'. Hunter has only seen him as a hazy coiling ball of smoke." 

"So we did kill him?" Irvine asked. Quistis nodded. 

"So why is he a ghost?" Selphie asked. "Does he have unfinished business or what?" 

"We all already know how powerful he is. An ancient vampire with sacred blood carrying both vampire strengths as well as sorcerer like magic. When we killed him, his immortal spirit refused to die. He had unfinished business," Quistis stated. "RJ can communicate with him and see him in a way we cannot because she can connect with the dead. This makes her mind an easy target for Sephiroth. Now we know what he is currently. The reason he's after RJ is because she was born between worlds. She is the child of a sorceress and a vampire - both full blooded. If she had been born in the world of the living, RJ would've ended up like Adel and Ultimecia. Part of her would've been diluted - either her sorceress or vampire side." 

"So because she was born at Hell's Gates...not the world of the dead or the living, neither part of her was diluted," Rinoa sighed tiredly as she ran her hand down her face. "That means that she is a full blooded vampire and sorceress. And because for her it's natural, she's more powerful than me." 

"And to make things even more attractive to Sephiroth," Quistis continued. "RJ's blood combination is EXACTLY that of an ancient vampire's. He's drinking RJ's blood specifically because RJ's blood will help him retain his powers." 

"But a ghost can't come back to life, can he?" Zell asked. "I mean, I know he's powerful, but the dead can't come back to life!" 

"He can if he drinks all of RJ's blood. A vampire's blood is their life. He takes RJ's blood, he takes RJ's life and makes it his own," Quistis stated. "We all know how different RJ is from 'normal' vampires. She has ancient qualities. She can go out in the day for short periods and not burn. She can see her reflection in mirrors. But most of all, she can use magic." 

"If the worst happens...and Sephiroth does succeed in stealing RJ's life," Rinoa took a deep breath. "He can use magic that even ancients couldn't use." 

RJ looked up at her mother. "Angel Wing?" she whispered. Rinoa nodded. "But...he could destroy the world if he learns to control it." 

"I know, honey," Rinoa said. "He's crazy." 

"So what are we going to do now?" Hunter said, sitting up straight on the couch next to RJ. "You said that we needed to know what was happening first in order to counter it. Now you know - how do we counter it?" 

"We have to return to the Island Closest to Hell," Quistis said as she pointed out the area on the map. "And we have to stop his spirit." 

"HOW?" Hunter pressed on. 

"We need to get him to accept death," Quistis said. "But we don't know WHY he's coming back in the first place." 

"So we're just going to go to the island and draw him out? Are we just going to casually ask him what his problem is and then try to help him?" Hunter asked sarcastically. He took a deep breath. "What if he kills RJ before we can even do anything?" 

"He's not going to kill RJ!" Squall snapped, earning everyone's attention. "You're her knight. It is your duty to protect her with your life." 

"Hunter," Seifer grumbled. "A sorceress isn't killed until her knight is. Do you understand? You're going to be playing a big role in this play, boy. Even if you refuse." 

"I'm not backing down," Hunter said with narrowed eyes and determination lacing his breath. "I said I'd protect RJ and I will. Even if it costs me my life." 

"Those are strong words, Hunter," Irvine said from where he was sitting. "VERY strong." 

RJ looked down at her hands. Hunter was putting himself on the line for her. Her family and family friends were allying themselves with her. She felt so...helpless. "May I go to bed now?" RJ asked quietly. 

"Are you tired, RJ?" Rinoa asked. 

"Is there anything else?" RJ asked. Quistis looked at her and shook her head. 

"No...we'll call Raijin and Fujin and have them bring the Ragnarok over. We'll leave tomorrow evening." 

"What!?" Hunter gasped. "That's so soon!" 

"Okay," RJ nodded quietly. She stood up and smiled. "Tomorrow then." 

"Have a good rest, princess." Squall told her softly. RJ nodded once more and headed towards the door. Hunter looked at his mother and the other elders around him with disbelief before growling and running after RJ. 

As soon as they were out of hearing range, Quistis ran her hand down her face and closed her eyes. "What about the spell? Do you think she might use it?" 

"It's RJ's decision," Rinoa whispered. "If she really wants to do it...we can't stop her. We can just hope she won't." 

"What if she does and something goes wrong and she can't escape him?" Quistis stammered. 

"Hunter will be there," Rinoa sighed heavily. She stood up and closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. "I always knew that RJ would become a spectacular sorceress...but I never thought she would ever even know about it." 

"Rinoa...Quistis..." Selphie mumbled from her seat. She narrowed her eyes slightly. "What's going on?" 

"We think RJ's going to use the Black Summon Spell," Quistis explained. Selphie sat straight up in her seat, her eyes wide. "Once she starts...we can't stop her." 

"What's that?" Zell asked. The trio all looked away. 

Rinoa turned her head away. "You don't want to know." 

* * *

Hunter was snoring lightly and RJ finally opened her eyes. She could feel the steady beating of his heart as he laid next to her. She lifted her hand over his face slowly and secured his sleep with the most potent sleep spell she knew. When she was assured that he would not wake up any time soon, she quickly slipped out of his arms. 

Her warm feet touched the cool hard wooden floors. She reached under the bed and pulled out an old spell book that had been used as a text book when she was in school. She opened it to a book marked page as she tugged out another box with her free hand. She had seen it the other day when she was with her mother in the basement. She remembered her mother told her never to open it when she was just a child. The dark wooden box contained what was needed for the spell. She had no idea for just WHAT spell it was to be used for until she studied it in school. 

Just before she went to bed, she insisted for Hunter and herself to return to the basement to get something for her to read from her mom's collection of fantasy books. The wooden box had escaped Hunter's emerald gaze as they ascended the steps to their room. She took the small wooden box and carried it and the book under her arms to an area by the window. RJ walked towards one of the windows and unlocked it after she put the box and book down. She pushed open the windows and pulled the dark, heavy curtains to the side. A cool breeze swept past her body. 

She took a deep breath and sat on the floor about three feet from the floor to ceiling length window. Her slender fingers opened the wooden box's lid and within it's posh velvet lined interior was a glimmering, insanely sharp dagger with an obsidian handle. She pulled out the five white candles and placed them around her in a circle. She lit them with a fire spell. 

Dressed in her comfortable pajamas, RJ closed her eyes and lifted the steel blade to her left palm. She closed her hand around it's cold sting and pressed her hand into it. She paid no attention to the pain that sliced through her hand as dark blood bubbled to the top of the wound and dripped on to the cold floor. She dropped the dagger and lifted her hand. 

The moonlight fell upon her slender figure as her blood was used to connect all the candles in a circle around her. On her knees, she turned her upper body, moving her hand over the burning flames of the thick, five inch tall white candles. As her sacred blood dripped over their flame, the yellow-orange flicker turned into a smoldering blood red and black, reacting to it's unearthly contents. 

RJ brought her hand close to her body and opened her palm. Her pale, shaking hand was stained with dark red, thick blood. She lifted it up to her mouth and ran her pink tongue across the healing wound, making it heal much faster. All around her, the five candles connected by her blood, began to produce taller, darker flames in the blackness of the room. 

The cool night breeze that swept through the room, rustling the curtains and the sheets of the bed where Hunter was sleeping, did nothing to move the rising flames as RJ ran her right hand's fingers down the worn, old sheets of the thick book. Her eyes followed and her mouth spoke in an ancient tongue, long left unused by modern Underworld folk. 

As the ancient words left her mouth, the clear sky outside began to gather dark clouds. They coiled their soft haze against the glowing moon as the slight breeze picked up. RJ closed her eyes as her breath grew heavier. She could feel an unknown pressure against her body as her mind's eye raced across the plains of the world of the dead, searching for the one she was summoning. 

What would've killed normal sorcerers would merely leave her drained afterwards, however, the feeling of being crushed beneath the waves of a bottomless ocean were not hard to ignore. As beads of sweat slid down her pale face, she caught her target and she quickly became the bait. 

RJ ignored the calls of her grandparents. She paid no attention to the pleas of Julia, of Raine, and of General Caraway. They knew what the spell was to accomplish as RJ's summoning passed through the world of the dead, into it's deeper reaches and into hell. 

Hyne's forsaken reached for her, wanting to escape the eternal torment they were imprisoned in for eternity. But RJ ignored them. Her target would not beg to be released. Her target would rip her away to take his place so that he could take hers. 

As she drifted deeper and deeper into the swirling emptiness, she recalled the warnings of her teachers on the Black Summoning. It had long been forbidden to be used, as it normally killed those too weak to use it. Hybrids could not even perform it without lapsing into a state of shock and sometimes dying before they even reached the world of the dead. 

But she needed answers. She needed to know his reasoning. She refused to let her family and those she cared about needlessly put themselves on the line for her. Perhaps she could coax him to allow him to help him herself. Perhaps she could spare Hunter. She couldn't loose Hunter. 

For a brief moment her mind drifted to the blond guardian sleeping on his...no...their bed. His soft, feathery blond hair layered across the rich sheets. He was completely unaware of her plans. He had no idea she was now calling forth the creature who wanted her life for the sake of sparing him. She suddenly craved to be in his arms once more. Wrapped in his warm embrace rather than the cold void that engulfed her. 

*No...* she told herself as she refocused. *First you must do this...* Her target was getting closer as she reached the lowest rings of hell. As she escaped the darkness, she found him. Surrounded by a ring of unholy fire, confining him to his cell. He was dressed in dark clothes and RJ found herself standing there, on the other side of the flames, calling for him. 

And he turned his head. Long white hair was flowing behind him in a snowy cascade as he turned around. Glowing green eyes that had haunted her as a child turned to look at her, casting the spell that made her unable to turn away from his heated gaze. His lips curled into a smirk. 

"You summoned me, my dear?" 

RJ's eyes flashed open. 

* * *

_"The Black Summoning can only be performed by full blooded sorcerers. It is a summoning spell, but rather than summon creatures from the astral realm in a sort of shamanic dance, spell, or ritual, it is a blood ceremony that requires a lot of discipline, power, and concentration for even the best sorcerers to pull off safely. _

In that spell, the summoner cuts themselves and creates a circle of blood around their body, connecting five white candles representing the elements. The blood is to go over each flame and the flames will react. They will darken and rise around the summoner, creating a magic shield that keeps others who wish to stop them away. 

They must read the correct text using the ancient language. It renders their body still and allows their soul to transcend their physical bodies. It then allows them to travel into the world of the dead. But the spell itself is too powerful to be used for JUST the world of the dead. Rather, it propels one into the depths of hell. 

The spell is used to summon Hyne's forsaken from hell to the world of the living to communicate with the summoner. The spell itself is dangerous, as many sorcerers have died just attempting to use it. Hybrid magic is too weak and they could die just trying. For a full blooded sorcerer, the risk comes in bleeding to death, for there is not enough time to heal the wound they inflict. 

It can cause death if the sorcerer looses concentration and doesn't make it to hell. Their mind shuts down and their souls are trapped there. But the worst way maybe what happens if they succeed. If RJ uses the spell, or even BEGINS, we cannot stop her. And if she reaches hell and summons Sephiroth into the mortal world, he can attack her once more...and perhaps kill her." 

Rinoa told the group as she covered her pale face in her hands. Her explanation was clear and almost horrifying to think about. Squall put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. Zell sat up on the couch. 

"But what would she have to gain from it?" Zell said. "If she knows she could get killed, why would she even try?" 

"I don't know!" Rinoa cried out. "She KNOWS it's forbidden! She knows what will happen if she even tries it. I can't STOP her from doing it!" 

"Why not?" Seifer asked. "You're her mother and a damn powerful sorceress." 

"You don't understand," Quistis sighed heavily as she turned to her husband. "Once the spell starts, it CAN'T be reversed. If we even try, we won't succeed and we might even loose RJ's soul in hell if we do." 

"Then we just have to make sure she doesn't use it." Squall stated simply. 

"It's not that simple," Rinoa said in a low, almost growling voice. "All she has to do is start." 

"But where is she going to get the stuff?" Irvine added. 

Quistis, Selphie, and Rinoa looked at each other. "Rinoa, where is it?" 

"Where's what?" Squall asked suddenly. 

Rinoa shot up from where she was sitting and took off into the hall way. "When Rinoa moved in, she moved EVERYTHING she owned, right?" Selphie said as Quistis ran after Rinoa. 

"Yes..." Squall nodded. 

Selphie took a deep breath. "Rinoa is a top notch sorceress. She has EVERYTHING she'll need to cast ANYTHING. Including the five candles and obsidian dagger." 

Squall's eyes went wide. "Do you think RJ might've found it?" 

"Wait...wasn't RJ helping Rinoa the other day looking for a book in the basement?" Zell said. 

"They were looking for something on the transcendental ghost issue..." Squall mumbled. "She could've found it." 

"But what are the chances?" Seifer asked. "Even if she did find it, she'd still have to find the spell." 

"Do you seriously think that out of the library and all the books in this palace that not ONE will have the spell?" Selphie asked. Her brother shut up. 

Downstairs, Rinoa ran down a flight of narrow wooden steps to the basement where she and RJ had been looking for a book the other day. Hunter had been sitting on a pile of boxes, right next to where it was. Quistis ran down the steps after Rinoa and nearly ran into the brunette as she reached the bottom floor. 

Rinoa stood there, her eyes fixed on the spot where the dark wooden box had been the evening before. She swallowed hard as blood red tears rimmed her eyes. "It's gone." 

* * *

RJ's heart was beating rapidly as he stood there, on the sill of the window, almost floating. Against a halo of white moonlight, he looked down at her with luminous green eyes as sharp fangs escaped his lips. "Now that you have summoned me...what is that you want?" 

He sounded amused and she hated it. His voice was calm and collected, almost mocking her from where he stood. RJ narrowed her icy eyes. "Why do you want to be alive?" she asked. "Answer me! Why do you want to live!?" 

A sly smirk crossed his lips. "I have unfinished business." he said in a deep, bone chilling voice. 

RJ could feel the goosebumps on her skin rising. "And what business is that?" 

"Do you know of Princess Sara?" Sephiroth asked as the wind blew his silken white hair around his body. RJ nodded. "Do you know how she met Leon, the ancient vampire?" RJ shook her head and Sephiroth smirked once more. "Sara came to seek peace between the races. She looked a powerful ancient. They summoned me. However, before I could reach Sara, she had already met Leon and choose Leon over ME." 

RJ's eyes grew wide. "Even if you are alive, you will never have Princess Sara. She's at Hell's Gates!" 

Sephiroth let out a cold laugh. "You underestimate yourself. You are very special. Your sacred blood...One drop of it on the gates spilled from you will open it. I will take Sara for my own, as she was meant to be." 

"You're obsessed..." RJ whispered. 

"Call it what you wish," Sephiroth told her casually. He took a step forward and extended his hand. "You should've learned by now, my dear. You can't escape me." 

RJ's eyes went wide as she tried to move her body backwards. Nothing. She was frozen, still caught and rendered helpless from the spell. He was reaching towards her, like in her nightmares. Approaching her with those cold, piercing fangs, thirsty for her blood. RJ's eyes rimmed with tears. 

As her sapphire eyes were caught in his mesmerizing gaze, she saw him recoil and narrow his eyes. She took a deep breath of the air and recognized a scent belonging to someone she couldn't turn and see. His voice cut through the cold air with a swipe of a gunblade. "I thought I told you to LEAVE HER ALONE!" 


	9. Bleeding For You

**Sacred Blood**  
_A Sequel to ReCreating Hell_  
_Chapter Eight: Bleeding For You_  
By PasifikStar

**Author's Note:** Some RJxHunter fluff at the end.

* All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own Final Fantasy or it's characters. 

* * *

"It's gone!" Rinoa screamed. She whirled around, her usually pale face an even paler shade as panic stricken eyes looked into Quistis' blue ones. "It was here yesterday!" 

"Do you think she took it?" Quistis asked. Rinoa nodded her head quickly. 

"She must've!" Rinoa whirled back around and began to scan all the boxes. "I can't see it anywhere!" 

"It's got to be here!" Quistis said. She side stepped the brunette and began to look for the box. She knew how it looked like. It had been in their closet years ago, right next to Selphie's board game collection and her antique chess set. 

"Hyne, what if she took it, Quistis?" Rinoa nearly shrieked as she looked around frantically. She was moving boxes, crates, and assorted other containers that held her large collection of spells. 

"Are you sure it was here?" Quistis asked. Rinoa nodded repeatedly. 

"Hunter was standing right next to it!" Rinoa said. 

"Well, keep looking, it must be here-" 

"No, I have to go check on RJ!" Rinoa gasped. She whirled around and began to head up the stairs. 

"Rinoa, wait! What if she doesn't have it!?" Quistis gasped. 

"If she didn't have it, it would've been there!" the brunette shouted back. Quistis looked around once more before she ran up after Rinoa. 

"I'll come with you!" Quistis said as they reached the main floor. 

Rinoa shook her head as she ran through the dimly lit halls of the palace. "No!" she said. "Go get the others!" 

"Rinoa, he was after you before-" Quistis began, but Rinoa shook her head as she stopped and turned around. 

"And now he's after RJ," Rinoa whispered. She took a deep breath. "Quistis, you're a mother, too. If you had a chance to save Seraphim or Hunter at your own risk...?" 

Quistis' blue eyes narrowed before she turned away and nodded. "I'd go..." 

"Just tell them to hurry up," Rinoa stated. "Even if he's dead, Sephiroth is strong." 

"I know." Quistis said. As they reached the end of the hall, Rinoa turned right and Quistis turned left. The blond hurried down the hall, her blond pony tail bouncing behind her as she skidded to a stop and quickly turned the corner. 

She could hear their voices approaching her and vague thoughts every now and then. She tore down the hall, passing by some maids and even Ellone, who was heading to the kitchen. "Quistis?" the brown haired vampire asked in question as the blond ran past her. 

Quistis didn't have time to reply as she nearly ran past the door way to the tea room. She grabbed on to the door frame, pulling her to a stop, as she entered the room. 

Everyone turned to look at her as her blue eyes locked on to theirs. "The box is missing." 

* * *

*How could she do this?* Rinoa thought to herself as she ran up the stairs. *She KNOWS the consequences of the spell and yet she steals my things and performs it!* As questions raced through her mind, they kept being countered with her own thoughts. RJ was, after all, Rinoa's daughter. *You would've think she would've inherited some of her father's sensibility to counter act MY impulsiveness.* 

She rounded the corner of the hall where RJ and Hunter's room was located. Her booted feet stomped against the blood red carpet over the dark wood floor. She took a deep breath and smelled blood. She paled as she recognized who it belonged, too. 

Their door was approaching and Rinoa extended her hand. She grabbed the handle and turned it, only to find it was locked. She let out a growl as she twisted it harder, breaking it off it's place in the oak door as she shoved the door open. "NO!!" 

* * *

"WHAT!?" Squall growled, his eyes flashing red. "Dammit!" He jumped out of his seat, rushing out the door with amazing speed. 

"Where is it then!?" Selphie gasped. "Don't tell me...?" 

Quistis nodded. "We think RJ has all she needs for the Black Summon Spell." 

* * *

Rinoa's eyes went wide as she saw her daughter sitting by the window, surrounded by a wall of blood red flames, rising from the candles and holding themselves up against the wind blowing from the opened window. 

RJ's sun flower pajamas fluttered around her body as her thick brown hair whipped around her face. The moon cast it's glow across the young vampiress' body was paralyzed by the spell. Rinoa's eyes darted to the bed where she found Hunter, sleeping contently under a thick comforter. 

*Why isn't he stopping her!?* Rinoa thought as she looked back at RJ. Her daughter was now being covered by smoke. *No...* Her heart was racing as she rushed towards RJ. As soon as she neared the blood flame barrier, she was recoiled by a powerful shielding spell and thrown back several feet. 

She let out a scream as she flew through the air and landed with a thud. She slid across the smooth wooden floor on her back. Rinoa, groggy, shook her head and looked back up. The smoke was slowly swirling in front of RJ, creating the portal to hell in which Sephiroth would be summoned. 

"Rinoa, what's going on!?" a voice shouted behind her. She felt two hands under her arms and hoist her up. 

"Wake up, Hunter!" Rinoa ordered as she pulled away from Squall. She looked towards RJ, who was now trapped in the summoning. 

"Why isn't he awake?" Squall growled as he headed towards the bed. 

"Just wake up him up!" Rinoa growled. She cautiously walked towards RJ. Through the flames, she could see the obsidian handled dagger that RJ used to shed her blood for the summoning. Dark blood stained the floor and white candles as a heavy leather book sat in front of RJ. 

"He's not awake!" Squall shouted from the bed. "I think it's a sleep spell!" 

*RJ...!* Rinoa thought to herself furiously as she ran across the room and jumped on to the bed. "Potent sleep spell...dammit, RJ!" Rinoa growled as she looked over the young blonde's face. 

"Whoa!" a voice said from the door way. "She didn't!" 

Rinoa whirled her head around and saw that her friends had congregated at the door. "Squall, keep them away from RJ!" 

"What? Why? We need to get her out of there!" he argued. 

Rinoa's fangs were blared as glowing red eyes faced him. "If someone with inexperienced magic skills gets anywhere NEAR that ring of fire, they'll be sucked IN and TRAPPED!" Rinoa growled. 

Squall looked back at his daughter and nodded before running off to the door way, where Quistis and Selphie were telling everyone to get back. They were having an especially hard time with one particular member. 

"Raine Julia!" a tearful Laguna cried out as he struggled to get through the door. 

"Sir Laguna, NO!" Selphie screamed. "You'll get sucked into the spell!" 

"I don't care!" Laguna cried out. "She's my child!" 

Squall walked up to him and pushed him back. "Selphie, Quistis! Sleep spell!" he shouted. 

"No!" Laguna shouted as the two half witches turned on him. They raised their hands and Laguna fell backwards, knocked out by the immediate onset of the sleep spell. 

"Ward! Kiros! Get him back to his room and make sure he doesn't come out!" Squall said. The two older vampires who had just arrived a few moments before, looked at each other hesitantly. "NOW!!" Squall growled animalistically. 

Without a word, Kiros helped Ward put Laguna over his shoulder and head up the hallway. "What should we do!?" Zell yelled as thunder sounded in the distance. The unnatural weather mirrored the chaos before them. 

"Stay back!" Squall said. "If we get anywhere NEAR that thing, you'll get sucked in, too!" 

"Where's Hunter!?" Quistis shouted fearfully. 

"RJ put a sleep spell on him!" Squall replied. *It's bad enough when RJ has her mother's impulsiveness...she also has to have MY planning skills.* 

Back on the bed, Hunter shifted as the sleep spell was lifted. He looked up and saw Rinoa. He narrowed his eyes slightly, as he was still half awake. "RJ...?" he murmured. "Since when were your eyes brown?" 

Rinoa rolled her eyes and grabbed his shoulder, pulling him to a sitting position. "It's MRS. LEONHEART to you, Hunter," she said sternly as she made him face RJ's summoning area. "And RJ is there!" 

"Hyne!" Hunter gasped as he jumped back. "What the hell's going on!? What is that!?" 

"She knocked you out with a sleep spell and is now performing the Black Summoning," Rinoa told him. "Hunter, you're her knight...you might be able to help." 

"But we can't get anywhere NEAR that spell...how do we get her out!?" Hunter gasped, his heart racing as he watched something. "Oh, Hyne..." 

"You see him, don't you?" Rinoa said, staring at the open window that RJ was facing. "You see Sephiroth." 

"No, I can't let him touch her!" Hunter growled, lunging forward. 

"Hunter, hold on!" Rinoa said as she grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. "Keep him occupied and at bay. You're HER knight, your connection should be strong enough to disable the effect of the spell on you." 

"And then what?" Hunter breathed as he reached for his gunblade, which was resting on the side of the blade. 

"Then, when I say so, get RJ out of there." she said behind gritted teeth. She jumped off the bed and stood a few feet from RJ. 

"Rinoa! What are you doing!?" Selphie screamed from the door way. 

"Selphie, Quistis!" Rinoa said as she looked over her shoulder at them. "Whatever happens...whatever I do..." She took a deep breath and looked reluctant. "Keep Squall at bay." 

"Oh shit..." Quistis swore as she realized what Rinoa was about to do. She looked up and saw Hunter stand next to Rinoa. He was wearing draw string cotton pants and held his gunblade tightly in his hands. "Hunter!" 

"I'll be fine, mom!" he shouted. "I'm not a baby!" 

"That's not what I'm worried about..." Quistis whispered. 

"Rinoa!" Squall said as Rinoa reached behind her duster and pulled out a small knife. His blue eyes went wide. "Rinoa!" 

"Squall, I'm sorry," Selphie said as she held her hand up. "I can't let you interfere." 

"Interfere...Selphie, what-" he froze in mid sentence as he took a step forward. His eyes went wide as he turned to them. They took a step back, out of his reach, knowing he couldn't move from his place. 

"If you interfere before Rinoa can join RJ," Quistis explained. "Hunter, Rinoa, AND RJ will be trapped in Hell." 

"No..." Squall said, his eyes glowing with anger as he turned back to Rinoa. "RINOA!!" 

The white smoke was heavy as it made a vague figure of a man. Glowing green eyes were shining through their haze as it's open, dark mouth, revealed fangs. It's arms reached towards RJ, whose expression couldn't be seen. 

"Hunter," Rinoa said. "Get his attention NOW!" 

Hunter cocked his gun loudly and sent a shot right past the ghost's smoky head. Green eyes flew up and went wide as they laid eyes Hunter. They had gone unnoticed to him, as his focus was on the summoner. 

"I thought I told you," Hunter hissed as he narrowed his emerald eyes. "To LEAVE HER ALONE!" 

His attention was off of RJ long enough for Rinoa to act. She grabbed the knife and held it against her wrist. With a quick motion, she sliced through her pale, tender flesh, revealing a gush of dark red blood. She jumped into the air, using her vampiric agility to the best of her knowledge and jumped over the wall around RJ. 

From where she sat, RJ felt warm drops fall around her and against her skin. She looked down and saw dark red drops fall from the ceiling, going in a circle around her body and mingling with her already spilled blood. She caught the scent quickly. 

"Mom..." RJ whispered tearfully. 

Through the palace's halls, Rinoa's voice rang with the ancient words of sorcerers long past. She repeated the words from the book, without even once glancing down at it. RJ silently marveled her mother's skill and grace as she sensed someone's presence behind her. 

RJ's heart froze in her chest as suddenly, she was being pulled away. In front of her, the image of Sephiroth began to skew, turning hazy as he cursed Hunter. He looked down at his hands, realizing that he was being sent back to hell and reached out for RJ. Her mouth opened wide. 

"RJ!" Squall shouted as he recognized his daughter's scream cut through the darkness of the bedroom. 

The ghost seemed to have been sucked back into the port hole it had emerged from, leaving a still RJ within the flames. Hunter ran to the front of the circle, to where Sephiroth had been standing and looked around. Outside, the clouds had lessened that the near full moon shone on his body. 

He turned back to RJ. Her face was etched with worry as her wide open eyes stared back at him with a soulless, glassy look. Blood tears streamed down her pale cheeks as Rinoa was on her knees behind her daughter. 

The elder vampiress' eyes were closed as her bloody wrist dripped dark, thick liquid on to the floor. Her eyes were closed as her body grew still. Hunter couldn't sense their magic signatures anymore. Meaning, their souls were not in their bodies. 

* * *

"Do you think I'll let you go!?" Sephiroth growled as he held on to RJ's throat. "I will TAKE your blood and life in exchange for mine. MY purpose is not yet complete!" 

RJ's face was contorted in anger as she kicked and grabbed his hand. "I'm not supposed to die!" RJ growled. "NOT FOR A LONG TIME!" 

All around her, fire surrounded them. Flames leapt up from the abyss that circled Sephiroth's prison. "What were you trying to accomplish, SORCERESS?" he hissed as he narrowed his green eyes. "Did you think that you could appease my tormented soul?" He asked, amused. "Did you think that you could solve your little problem?" 

"It was worth a try!" RJ retorted. 

"And look where your attempt has gotten you," Sephiroth said coolly. "Trapped in Hell. No one could bring you back now. Your blood got you in here...but it will not get you out." 

"If you kill me now, you'll NEVER get your chance to live again!" RJ shouted. 

"You're such a child," he smirked. "Is that what you think? You are a sorceress as well as a vampire. For a vampire, their blood is their life, for a sorceress, it is their magic. I can kill you here or in the world of the living, it does not matter." 

"No..." RJ breathed out. Sephiroth's free hand went over her left breast, right over her heart. 

"I killed your grandmother like this," he told her casually. "Beautiful woman, that Julia. I tore her heart right out of her chest. I've had plenty of practice, I can do it without you having to suffer much. And since you're giving me your life, I can do that at the very least. I am, after all, a gentlemen." 

"Go to hell." RJ hissed. 

"My dear," he chuckled as his hand tightened around her breast. She closed her eyes and winced. "We're already here." 

"Put her down, Sephiroth!" a voice shouted behind him. He froze for a moment and sly smirk crossed his face. 

"Sorceress..." Sephiroth said. Slowly he turned his head around, still holding RJ by her slim neck. 

"Return my daughter to me," Rinoa stated loudly. "NOW!" 

"Your magic won't work in hell," Sephiroth told her. "The powers bestowed by Hyne to your kind won't work in hell." 

"Ass hole," Rinoa said as she lifted her hands. "You're forgetting. I'm a vampire now." 

Sephiroth's smile slowly left his face as Rinoa's eyes glazed over and white wings ripped from her back. "Angel wing is a sorcerer's spell!" he scoffed. 

"I know why you hate hybrids," Rinoa growled. "Because hybrids were are the legacy that Sara and Leon left behind! ANGEL WING!" 

* * *

RJ's body lunged up for air as her eyes blinked rapid, re-moistening her blue eyes. Her upper body heaved as someone's arms caught her as she fell forward. "RJ?" a nervous voice gasped. "RJ!? Are you all right?" 

"Mom..." RJ gasped. "Where's my mom!?" She whirled around and froze. "No..." Her blood soaked hand rose to her mouth as her eyes rimmed with blood tears. 

Squall sat next them. Hunter was on his knees, RJ in his arms as he held her. Squall was on his knees, hunched over a blue and black clad body. Dried blood caked the black sleeves of Rinoa's sweater, right under her favorite blue duster. 

Her head was tilted back across Squall's arms, her eyes closed. Her skin was pale. Squall's head was buried against his beloved mate's head. "She let out a large amount of energy earlier..." Hunter whispered against RJ's ear as she clung on to him, shaking. "I can't sense her signature..." 

"No..." RJ whispered. "No...she's the best sorceress in the world! She couldn't have...!" she stammered. Her blue eyes went to her father, whose head was down cast. "Daddy..." she whispered quietly. "Daddy, I'm sorry..." 

He looked up at his daughter as he clutched his wife close to him. RJ felt her heart break in her chest as she saw her father crying for the first time. It was so unfamiliar to see him, her strong, powerful, unmoving father, with tears in his eyes. 

"RJ, are you all right?" Squall asked. RJ nodded slowly. He gave her a smile and nodded as he lifted his hand off of Rinoa's and took RJ's. "That's all we ever wanted." 

"I'm sorry, daddy!" RJ cried out hysterically as she scrambled over to him and threw her arms around him. "It's all my fault! I just wanted to help! I couldn't stand always being the one in trouble! I just wanted to help out for once instead of standing by! Mommy, I'm sorry! Mommy, please come back! Mommy..." 

RJ's sobs died down as she draped her body over her mother's and cried. She felt her father's hand sooth her hair. "Hunter," Squall said, without taking his eyes off of his daughter. "Can you take RJ and get her cleaned up? I'd like to spend some time with Rinoa..." 

"I'm sorry..." RJ whispered as Hunter took her arms and pulled her away slowly. "Daddy, I'm sorry." 

"RJ, just let him stay with her a moment," Hunter said as he pulled RJ away from the couple. "Come on..." 

"But..." RJ began, but Hunter shook his head. She let out a deep breath and nodded as he escorted her away. His arm went around her shoulder and pulled her against him. 

"I'm sorry, RJ." 

As they passed through the door way, Zell, Irvine, Seifer, Selphie, and Quistis all stepped aside. Quistis' eyes were kept on Rinoa. They were narrowed and filled with concentration. As soon as Hunter and RJ passed, she looked at Selphie. "She's such a drama queen..." 

"I know..." Selphie sighed. 

"What are you girls talking about?" Zell sniffled as he wiped his eyes with his shirt sleeve. 

"I know I do some really screwed up stuff to Hunter, but this is kind of going over board, isn't it?" Seifer sighed as he, Quistis, and Selphie headed into the room. 

Irvine turned to them and frowned. "What's wrong with you guys?" he said as he wiped the corner of his eyes. "Rinoa's dead!" 

"She's not dead," Quistis sighed. She stood behind Squall and Rinoa. "Rinoa, come on, get up." 

"Yeah, Rinoa...I can sense your signature now...it's pretty clear, even after your energy wave dulled my senses." Selphie added. 

"Stop it..." Squall murmured. 

They didn't hear him. "Rinoa, c'mon, RJ's in tears. You made your point." Quistis stated. 

"Please stop..." Squall murmured once more. 

"Maybe she zoned out," Seifer snickered. "You know she's always doing that." 

"Stop." Squall began to growl. 

"Hey, remember when we were kids?" Seifer chuckled. "You know the train incident." 

"You know not to talk about that in front of her!" Selphie gasped. 

"STOP IT!" Squall growled. He snapped his head around, his dark, damp hair around his face as he glared at the trio. "Can't you see she's not breathing!? I've LOST HER!" 

Selphie rolled her eyes. "Squall, you're her mate," she said. "You should know by now that Rinoa can hold her breath for a good few minutes. Remember when we went skin diving?" 

"Will you stop it?" Squall hissed. 

"I can't believe my own mate would give up on me so soon," a voice said. His blue eyes went wide as he turned his head. Rinoa's mouth was open and breathing slightly. "I can't move, but I can talk." 

"She's been conscious longer than RJ," Quistis said. "She told me not to tell you." 

"Rinoa..." Squall whispered as he caressed her face. 

"Get me to a bed," Rinoa stated. "I'm tired." 

"What the hell!?" Irvine gasped as he ran into the room with Zell. "What's going on!?" 

"Just a little lesson," Rinoa said. Her body was still limp as Squall picked her up in his arms, but her mouth was moving and her eyes were slowly opening. "Let me get to bed, then you can send her in to see me." 

"So you pretended to be dead?" Zell asked. "How could you lead her on like that!?" 

"She started it," Rinoa mumbled. "Sorry to scare you guys. But she really needed to learn." 

"Rinoa," Squall said as he carried her out the door to their room. "If you ever do that again..." 

"I know," Rinoa whispered as she closed her eyes. "How come you didn't know?" 

"What was I supposed to think?" Squall snapped. "You were pale. Not moving. Not breathing. I couldn't feel your heart beating." 

"That's because it wasn't," Rinoa said. "It takes a while for my body to regain movement. My heart included. You can barely move your head during the summoning. the rest of your body freezes up." 

"You scared me." 

"I'm sorry," Rinoa said. "But I still can't believe you thought I'd die so easily." 

"So what happened?" Squall said softly. "...While you were in hell." He elaborated. 

"He was holding on to RJ's soul," Rinoa said tiredly. "I just needed to momentarily distract him so he could let go." 

"What did you do?" 

"I cast Angel Wing," Rinoa told him weakly. "It's not as potent there, but it was enough to leave him weakened long enough for me to grab RJ's soul and bring us back." 

"How did you know you could do that?" Squall whispered. "I thought you said that you could die or get trapped in Hell." 

Rinoa let out a tired sigh. "There are some spells that aren't written in books." 

* * *

RJ burst through her parent's bedroom door, her eyes filled with tears as she scanned the room. Under the large canopy bed was her mother, seemingly sleeping. However, that did nothing to stop RJ. 

"MOMMY!!" 

"Hmmm?" Rinoa turned in her bed and tiredly opened one eye. Immediately, both flew open as she caught sight of her daughter running towards her at full speed and leaping into the bed. "RJ!" 

*BAM!* 

* * *

"So...she pretended to be dead to teach RJ a lesson?" Hunter asked as he stood outside the door with Squall. "It's that kind of extreme?" 

Squall merely raised an eyebrow. "Are you THAT surprised? She is RJ's mother after all. Where do you think RJ got her impulsive guts?" 

Hunter smirked slightly and nodded. "I guess so...I'm glad she's all right..." He swallowed and lifted his eyes to meet Squall's piercing blue gaze. "Sir...I'm sorry for falling asleep. I had no idea she was going to try something like that. I should've stopped her." 

"She cast a powerful sleep spell on you," Squall said. "And while I am disappointed, I am relieved you're there. Did RJ tell you why Sephiroth wanted her life in exchange for his?" 

Hunter nodded slowly. "She said that he wanted to take Princess Sara from the gates and unleash hell." 

"Sara and Leon had the first hybrid children - Adel and Ultimecia," Squall explained. "Hybrids represent a bond...an eternal love between the races that Sara and Leon represented." 

"Does Sephiroth hate hybrids?" 

"What do you think?" 

"Everytime he sees one, he must hate them...they must remind him of the woman he never got and the man she loved." Hunter agreed. 

"Hunter..." Squall said reluctantly. "When Rinoa said that you were RJ's knight, I was very harsh towards you." 

*No kidding...* 

"And I even resorted to violence." 

*Yeah, you're scary.* 

"And I'm sorry," Squall said. "I think by now I should've realized just how devoted you are to RJ." 

"I'm very devoted to her, sir," Hunter agreed. "I won't let anything happen to her." 

Squall nodded. He paused and took a deep breath. His eyes lifted to meet Hunter's. "Do you love my daughter?" 

Hunter felt his heart stop as his face slowly grew warmer. "Uh...umm..." his green eyes darted around nervously as Squall studied him. 

*It's a simple yes or no question...* Squall thought to himself as he watched Hunter sheepishly rub the back of his neck. "Hunter," Squall snapped, gaining him Hunter's attention once more. "Answer my question." 

Hunter took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes, sir, I love your daughter." 

"Ah-hah!" a voice said from the end of the hall way. Squall and Hunter turned their heads as Selphie jumped out of her hiding place behind one of the doors and did a little dance. "Seifer! Seifer, did you hear that!?" 

"Yeah! I heard it!" Seifer snapped from where he and Quistis had been standing a little bit away. 

"Yes! Thank you, Hunter!" Selphie said as she skipped over to him and hugged him tightly. "I just won..." She stepped back and pulled out a piece of paper from her back pocket. "One thousand GIL! Oh yeah!" 

"Auntie Selphie, you put a BET on whether or not I love RJ!?" Hunter gasped as he stared at his aunt with disbelief. 

"It's not a bet," his mother corrected him as she took the paper from Selphie's hands. "It's a pool. I would've won if you said it yesterday." 

"And I would've won if you said it two days from now...great job, SON." Seifer snorted. 

"Let me see that!" Hunter said as he plucked the paper from his mother's hand and let his draw drop. "Seraphim...Rinny...Mr. Dincht, Mrs. Dincht, Ma Dincht, Uncle Irvine, Mrs. Leonheart, Mrs. Loire...WARD? KIROS? Fujin...Raijin...? Holy...LAGUNA LOIRE?" Hunter paused at the last name and looked at Squall accusingly. "MR. LEONHEART!?" 

RJ's father merely shrugged as if it were nothing. 

"See, we all already knew you LOVE her," Selphie explained as she took the paper back. "The question was when were you going to admit it." 

"I can't believe you people!" Hunter said, disgusted. "How could you do that!?" 

"It's just a healthy wager..." Seifer shrugged. "No big deal." 

"I hate you all." Hunter grumbled bitterly. 

"If it'll make you feel better, I'll give you five percent of my winnings." Selphie offered. 

Hunter frowned. "Ten." 

"Six." 

"Eight." 

"Deal," Selphie said. "You can treat her out to dinner once this is all over." Seifer was snickering as he son blushed furiously. 

"Quistis, did you get do the lineage charts like I asked?" Squall asked. Quistis nodded. 

"They're all ready. From both sides." 

"Lineage charts?" Hunter asked. 

"There are certain things vampires fear," Squall stated. "Ancient vampires were banished from heaven. They were blessed with strong senses, magic, and other 'gifts'. Premonitions is one of them. While what they see in their visions isn't always what will happen, it's possible that it will." 

"What does that have to do with lineage charts?" Hunter asked. 

"After Sephiroth died, I looked up information on him. It turns out that he was supposed to be killed by descendent of a sorcerer...Sara's cousin." Squall told him. 

"It's like their poison," Quistis said. "Someone out there carries the blood that Sephiroth fears because fate says that whoever carries it will be the one that killed him." 

"But dad killed him the first time," Hunter asserted. "So is dad a carrier?" 

"You misunderstand, Hunter," Squall said. "To a vampire, death isn't death until you, including your spirit, no longer lives." 

"I traced back your bloodlines on both sides," Quistis told Hunter. "I checked your father's first, but he descended from someone else. So when he killed Sephiroth, it wasn't the prophesized death he expected." 

"Way to go old man." Hunter grumbled as he shot an annoyed glare at his father. Seifer glared back. 

"So were my suspicions correct?" Squall asked Quistis. The blond nodded. 

"What is it then?" Hunter asked. 

"Hunter," Quistis sighed. "You, Seraphim, and I are descended from the sorcerer." 

"So it could be any of us?" Hunter asked. "Or a cousin or something?" 

Quistis shook her head. "No, Hunter. Just you. The blood is only active in MALES. And I was an only child. Your grandfather was an only child and he's no longer living." 

"So I'm destined to kill Sephiroth?" Hunter said. A slow smile came across his face. "So...if we ever face off, he'll die by my hand." 

"What did I tell you about being cocky, boy?" Seifer snapped. "Prophesies don't ALWAYS go according to plan. And even if you kill him, there's not guarantee that you'll come out alive." 

Immediately, Hunter's smile fell. "However, that does explain while Sephiroth, in his weakened state, leaves or backs down when Hunter is around," Squall said. "He's still vulnerable." 

"We should attack him now then," Selphie said quietly. "While he's still weak." 

"I agree," Squall said. "But in order to do that, we need to go to Hell's Gates to summon him." 

"Why can't we summon him again here?" Hunter asked. "We know what to do this time." 

"It's too dangerous...it could get out of hand," Quistis told him. "We'd all be at risk. The Island Closest to Hell is our best bet. It's sacred territory." 

"You can't go there," a voice said from the door way. They turned around and saw RJ standing there. "If one drop of my blood is spilled on sacred land...on Hell's Gates...they'll open." 

* * *

"UGH!" Hunter growled as he swept his gunblade down. Sweat slid down his body as he practiced in his werewolf form outside. Seifer stood at the window, watching his son practice. 

Two arms went around his waist as a head topped with long, straight blond hair brushed against him. "Will he be all right?" 

Seifer nodded. "The little mutt will be fine," he said reassuringly. "You know, he really wore me out the other day." 

"I know," Quistis chuckled. "He's just like you, you know." 

"You're saying mean and hurtful things again, Quisty..." Seifer trailed off, making Quistis laugh. He pulled her forward and put his arms around her shoulders. "Now that we know what we're doing, I feel a little relaxed." 

Quistis nodded. "But don't get too comfortable." 

"Humph...married to you, I never will be." 

As Seifer leaned down to kiss Quistis, another figure joined Hunter in the yard. The lycan was much too absorbed in fighting his imaginary opponent to even notice the slim, gun blade wielding, vampiress walking towards him. 

"Hunter!" RJ called out. His lips were curled in a snarl, revealing a mouth full of sharp teeth. RJ had to admit that his werewolf form wasn't scary. She'd grown used to seeing him like that as children and even after a long absence away from each other, seeing him as a seven foot tall werewolf wielding a gunblade seemed so natural. "Hunter!" 

"WHAT!?" he growled, whirling around to meet her. He looked annoyed as he plunged the blade into the ground. "What do you want?" 

"Can we spar?" RJ asked, slightly eager. There was a pause. 

"AHAHAHAH!!" Hunter laughed as he nearly fell over on his side. RJ rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, having expected this reaction. 

"I'm serious!" RJ insisted as he snorted and wiped the tears out of his eyes with his claws. 

"RJ, get real!" Hunter laughed. "You're not in my league! I saw you spar with your dad. You didn't get a single good hit in." 

"I did so!" RJ retorted proudly. "Hyne, stop being such an ass hole for once and take it seriously!" 

"RJ, I don't want to hurt you," Hunter assured her as he looked at her intently. His claw went under her chin and tilted her head up to look at his beautiful, glistening eyes. "I'm serious." 

"I'll spar you for a kiss," RJ said, her eyes narrowed. "If you win, I'll give you a kiss. All the kisses you want!" 

Hunter raised an eyebrow as his wolf ears perked up. "Really...? And...say the impossible happens, and YOU win. What do you get?" he asked. *Probably something romantic like a date at Alexandria's or something...* 

RJ smirked. "You get to tell the whole world that I beat Hunter Almasy. You'll go to Esthar and Balamb Gardens and on the P.A. system announce that you've been beaten by a little girl." 

Hunter's eyes went wide with shock. *Sadistic little...* he narrowed his eyes. "As tempting as that sounds, I don't think I'd settle for just a kiss." 

"How about I give you a taste right now?" RJ asked. "Right here. Right now. I guarantee you'll take the challenge." 

*Right...'challenge',* Hunter thought to himself, amused. He shrugged. *Oh well, what can it hurt?* "Sure. Just let me change back-" 

Suddenly, arms were around his neck as RJ tackled him to the ground. His eyes went wide as her lips slammed into his. Hunter's eyes went wide, as he laid their frozen, unsure of what to do as the sheer amazement of being kissed in werewolf form reached him. Part of him couldn't believe that the little vampiress was even attempting such a feat. 

After a few moments, RJ pulled away and sat up on his chest. "Well?" she asked, defiantly as Hunter laid there in a daze. "Are we on or what?" 

Hunter looked up at her. "Get your gunblade." 

* * *

"Oh, look," Ellone said as she looked out the window of the dining hall. "RJ and Hunter are sparing." 

At that, Squall dropped his fork and looked up. "What?" he asked, confused. 

"Outside, RJ's sparing with Hunter...when was the last time you seriously spared with RJ, Squall?" Ellone said. 

"When she was fifteen and beat him." Laguna said from where he was sitting. Rinoa was on a wheelchair, still not completely recovered from her journey to hell. Laguna had woken up and found himself strapped to his bed with Kiros and Ward outside his door guarding in. After an hour of yelling, Ellone finally came in and helped him out. 

He ran past Kiros and Ward and to RJ and Hunter's room, only to find it vacant and the maids cleaning the blood off the floor. He let out a hideous wail as he thought that RJ had been taken. 

That was when Zell passed with a tray of blood for Rinoa to drink. He told Laguna that RJ was with her mother in Squall and Rinoa's bed room. The blond didn't even have a chance to finish before Laguna left, knocking Zell over and spilling the blood on the floor just as the maids came out. 

Laguna had found them in the room, Squall talking with Hunter in the sitting area and going over the history of the bloodlines as Rinoa laid in bed with RJ hugging her tightly as Angelo slept at the foot of the bed. 

He let out a yell and ran towards them, nearly jumping into the bed with them, had Squall not grabbed his collar. After scolding Squall for doing that to him and then scolding RJ for pulling a stunt like that, he proceeded to hug his precious granddaughter. 

After an hour, Squall finally pried him off so RJ could go get some rest with Hunter. And as they walked out of the room, RJ in Hunter's arms, Squall told Laguna that RJ was in safe hands. Laguna then exclaimed that those 'hands' weren't the only things he was worried about. 

"I hope she doesn't go all out on Hunter," Rinoa said as she lifted some soup into her mouth. "Do you think she'll win?" 

"She's a Leonheart," Squall stated simply. "I knew it the first time she picked up my gunblade that she'd always win." 

* * *

*This is NOT happening!* Hunter said as he fell back on the grass and looked up at the vampiress that was smiling in front of him. *She's TOO fast...* 

*Watching Hunter wasn't just for the eye candy,* RJ thought to herself as she watched him get up and hold his gunblade up in front of him. *I know your weaknesses, Hunter...I know you leave your left side open just long enough for me to get you and your repositioning time is longer than mine...* 

Hunter let out a growl as he snarled at her. RJ just made a kissy face at him, making him angrier. "You little...!" he growled as he lunged towards her. 

"Thanks for the opening!" RJ shouted. She darted out in front of him, just small enough to go under his arm and give him a wound on the side of his body. Hunter let out a groan as RJ whirled around and placed the tip of the gunblade on his back. "I win!" 

"No!" Hunter gasped. "But...HOW!? I saw you! I saw you against your father! YOU SUCK!" 

"What are you talking about?" RJ said. "I was warming up. I first beat daddy when I was fifteen. The same day I beat your dad." 

"YOU WHAT!?" Hunter gasped as he whirled around and looked at her. "What are you talking about!?" 

"For my fifteenth birthday, my dad got me a gunblade and your dad said he'd help me out a little," RJ said with a shrug as she put her gunblade down next to her. "I beat him and then I beat my dad soon after." 

"HOW!?" Hunter nearly screamed as his humiliated face seemed to brighten RJ's. "I've been practicing since...since..." He thought for a moment. "Since before we even met!" 

"So have I!" RJ piped happily. "And while you are stronger than me, I took the time to watch you spare with your father. I memorized your patterns and body movements. That's all it was. I just waited for you to leave yourself open so I could get you." 

The blow had just gotten harder for Hunter. If RJ were just extremely skilled, he wouldn't have felt so bad. But instead, she just analyzed his faults and preyed on them. Basically, what she was saying was - it was his fault. 

"If you're that good!" he growled. "Why do you even NEED a knight!?" he grumbled as his body mutated back in a more shape-shifter style than in a lycan style. His human form was shirtless, once again, and wearing jeans. 

RJ sighed and walked up to him. She casually put her arms around his neck and leaned her head against his chest, making him blush. "I don't need a knight," she whispered. "I need you." 

Hunter felt his entire body grow warm as his heart started to beat faster. "RJ..." he began, but trailed off, unsure of what to say. 

"Hunter," RJ sighed. "Vampires have mates for life. Sorcerers, Lycans, and Shifters have husbands and wives. But for a really powerful sorceresses, they get to have a knight," she looked up at him. "Even the most powerful need someone, Hunter." 

"Do you want me to be your knight?" Hunter asked quietly. RJ swallowed hard and looked into his eyes. 

"My knight. My mate...whatever..." RJ told him. She felt his arms go around her. Hunter tilted his head down and kissed her softly. "You can all yourself whatever you want." 

Hunter thought for a moment. "Then I'm YOURS." 


	10. Opening Hell's Gates

**Sacred Blood**  
_A Sequel to ReCreating Hell_  
_Chapter Nine: Opening The Gate_  
By PasifikStar

**Author's Note:** For a larger, more desciptive passage on Hell's Gate's unsealing, please read the original story; ReCreating Hell ^_^. I can't remember which chapter...Also, this chapter contains nudity. 

* All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own Final Fantasy or it's characters. 

* * *

"Well, well, well..." Seifer said from where he was sitting in the den with Quistis, Raijin, and Fujin. "If it isn't the loser." Hunter and RJ entered the den from the hall way, wearing the clothes they had been wearing earlier. 

Quistis slapped his upper arm and shot him a glare as Hunter took a deep breath and held himself back from jumping his father. "Seifer, don't call him that!" 

"But he is," Seifer insisted. "He lost therefore he is a loser." 

"If I remember correctly," Quistis said with a frown. "You lost to RJ as well." 

"I did not 'lose'," Seifer snorted. "It was a draw." 

"Right, old man," Hunter retorted proudly. "At least I lost WITHOUT having years of experience and so called 'skill' under my belt. I can't believe that someone who brags about being one of the greatest gunbladers since Hyne created the world could have been beaten by HER." 

He pointed to RJ, who lifted her hand up and waved from behind him. "Hi." 

"Hey, I'm not the one who got set up to be beaten!" Seifer snapped back. "If you paid attention, you could've noticed that RJ is holding herself back when she was 'sparing' with her dad." 

"He has a point." RJ piped next to the tall blond. 

"I don't care if he has a point!" Hunter seethed. "C'mon, let's go take a shower." He grabbed RJ's hand and dragged her behind him. 

"Edea's spell?" Fujin asked. 

"Yeah," Quistis replied as they turned their attention back to the television. "I'm more disappointed in our son than ever." 

"You would've thought that he could sense the spell put on RJ, ya know," Raijin added. "It's the same spell Edea used on Squall, ya know. So that he could dance, ya know." 

"Well, I'd prefer if RJ just kept the little secret," Seifer said casually. "At least her father and I know it's a spell. As long as Hunter thinks other wise and his pride is crushed into dust, I'm happy." 

"Bad father." Fujin commented. 

Seifer scowled. "Fujin, have you been talking to Seraphim again?" 

* * *

"So...what you're telling me is that the son of Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockeheart-Strife is now living in FEAR of your father?" Laguna asked. Seraphim nodded, her long blond hair bobbing around her head. 

"So...um...if there are any complaints, as they are connected to your clan, please dismiss them," Seraphim said. "Sorry to cause trouble." 

"No, that's fine," Laguna said. "Thank you for telling me Seraphim." 

"Thank you for listening, sir!" Seraphim stood up and bowed her head before heading out the hallway. 

When she closed the door, Kiros looked over at Laguna. "So what do you think?" 

"I think Seifer is over doing it." 

Kiros and Ward looked over at each other and exchanged glances. They turned their gazes to Laguna. "You do know that you do the same thing to RJ and Hunter." 

"I do not!" Laguna gasped, as if shocked. "I give Raine Julia all the room she needs!" 

"You pinned him to the wall when he came out of their bedroom," Kiros stated. "I'm afraid to ask what you'll do when she makes him her mate." 

Laguna paled of all color as his eyes went wide. "Her MATE!?" Laguna gasped. "No way! My Raine Julia would NEVER do that!" 

"Oh yes, she will," Kiros insisted. "RJ will get a mate and maybe move out." 

"Move...out...?" Laguna whispered. His eyes slowly rolled back as he fainted in his big leather chair. 

"See," Kiros said to Ward as they walked over to the unconscious leader of the clan. "THIS is why we can't tell him that RJ wants Hunter to be her mate." 

* * *

"Damn...that's a big cut..." RJ said as Hunter stood in front of her. The gash on the left side of his chiseled abs was deeper than she expected. He had been bleeding a lot, however, covered it well so RJ couldn't see it. 

They had forgotten about the eight inch wound until Hunter lifted his shirt over his head so he could take a shower. RJ knelt down and examined it. It was healing pretty well, but slower than normal. 

"You can at least apologize, you know." Hunter said as he watched RJ look at his gash. 

"Apologize for WHAT?" RJ snorted. "You're the one who left yourself open." 

She looked back up at him with large blue eyes and he rolled his green ones. "You didn't have to cut so hard." 

"Let me heal it then." RJ said, lifting her hand. 

"Oh no," Hunter said, taking a step back. "You will NOT use magic until the twenty four hours after the spell is OVER, like your mom said." 

RJ rolled her eyes and looked at the digital clock by their bed. "I have four more hours." 

"That's still four more hours." Hunter stated. 

"Fine, I'll heal it the old fashioned way!" RJ said. She grabbed his hand and pulled him forward. "Don't move!" she ordered. 

Hunter opened his mouth to protest when her lips were placed against this wound, right over his hip. *Oh, Hyne...* he thought to himself as he felt her warm tongue clean his wound and slowly quicken the healing process. His body felt hot all of a sudden as her small hands placed themselves on his hips, holding him still in front of her. 

RJ closed her eyes as her worked her way up and down the eight in wound. She could taste his sweet blood in her mouth and relished the taste as she helped heal him. She opened one eye and looked up from her kneeling position. 

Hunter's eyes were closed as his hand gently fingered her now loose hair. *He looks like he's enjoying this a little too much...* she thought to herself. One hand rose up his body, gently feeling his stomach and chest, searching for any more wounds. She heard him take a sharp breath whenever she passed by a bruise. There seemed to have been a lot. 

Finally, the healing was done and she pulled her head back. "Thanks." Hunter said as he fell back on the bed he was standing in front. 

"You look flushed," RJ said as she sat down next to him and licked the remainder of the blood of her lips. "Are you okay?" 

"I'm just super..." Hunter smirked lopsidedly. RJ rolled her eyes as he pulled her down next to him. He turned his head to look at her. "You have a very talented mouth." 

RJ grinned. "So I've been told." 

"Yea...what?" Hunter narrowed his eyes as RJ giggled and sat up. He wasn't sure that he liked hearing that. 

"I'm going to take a shower," she said as she stood up and removed her tank top over her head. "Don't try to sneak in, you perve!" 

"Perve!? Who are you calling a perve!?" he growled as he sat up. "You're the one who copped a feel while you were 'healing' me!" 

He heard the shower start up in the bathroom. "Hey, I'm a vampire! When I do, it's not perverted! It's SENSUAL! There's a difference!" 

Hunter mere grumbled as he fell back in bed. His hand went to the wound, pleased to find that it was perfectly healed now. From the bathroom, he could hear RJ singing. 

Before he could tell her to spare his ears so that he could continue to hear, there was a knock at their door. He sighed and stood up, walking towards the door and opening it. "Master Laguna!" 

"Hunter, I want to apologize," Laguna began. "I'm sorry that I've been treating you like some sexual offender after my Raine Julia." 

Hunter raised an eyebrow. *Okay, first Mr. Leonheart and now Master Laguna...something is up.* 

"You're a good boy. I've known you for a long time," Laguna took a deep breath. "I...TRUST you with my Raine Julia." 

"Hunter!?" a voice shouted from the bathroom. "Baby, when are you coming in!? The water's getting cold!" 

Hunter paled several shades as he slowly turned his head from the bathroom to Laguna. He swallowed hard as he was met with glowing red eyes. "I... I..." Hunter stammered. *Oh, shit,* "She's just joking, sir! I was waiting for my turn to take a shower-" 

"Hurry up, Hunter!" RJ said as she put some shampoo in her hair. She could sense her grandfather's blood boiling as she smirked. "I need you to wash my back!" 

"Oh Hyne..." Hunter whimpered. "Sir, really! It's not what it looks like!" 

Laguna took one step forward and glared into Hunter's green eyes. "You better treat her like a queen..." Laguna hissed. "Or you'll have to deal with the WHOLE CLAN!" Laguna growled. 

Without a second thought, he whirled around and stomped back up the hall. Hunter's heart was pounding in his chest as the adrenaline rush began to die down. He closed the door and leaned against it tiredly as he locked it. His eyes narrowed as he turned his head towards the bathroom. "RJ!!!" he growled. "You're dead!" *Let's see how you like your shower! I'll flush the toilet!* 

Hunter took off, running barefooted across the room to the bathroom entrance. He turned the corner and ran into it, letting out a furious growl as RJ pulled the door of the shower aside. Hunter froze in his tracks. 

"What?" RJ said as she shamelessly stepped out of the bathtub naked. As water dripped down her skin, she walked right past him to the pile of towels on the counter and grabbed one. 

As she wrapped it around her, she realized that Hunter was still staring and turned around. She turned around to face him as she tucked the edge of the towel under her arm. She snapped her fingers in his face and he shook his head. "Hyne, RJ!" he growled as he covered his face with his hand. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" He whirled around and took a step forward, only to run into the door. "AH!" 

"Hey, watch it!" RJ stated. Hunter groaned as he rubbed his face. "Let me see-" 

"Put some clothes on first!" He said as he waved his right hand out to ward her away. "Don't you have any shame!?" She rolled her eyes and backed up. 

"What are you talking about?" RJ grumbled as she grabbed another towel and began to wrap her hair in it. "We used to go swimming naked when we were kids!" 

"That's when we were kids!" he shouted as he put one hand on the wall. He began to feel his way to the door. 

The vampiress put her hair in a towel turban and lifted her head up, just as Hunter passed by her, his hand extended and landing on her face as he searched for a way out. "Hey!!" she moaned. 

"Ah! The wall just got ugly!" he feigned as RJ backed up. 

"Shut up, meany!" RJ said. She pulled her head away as Hunter stumbled out the door way and finally removed his hand over his face. "Eww! Now I have to wash my face again!" 

"It'll take more than soap and boiling water to remove all the ugly!" Hunter snapped back. RJ's mouth dropped. 

"I am not ugly!" she shouted loudly as she shot out of the bathroom. Hunter turned around at the sound of her footsteps and held his hands out as she jumped into them. "I am damn adorable!" she shouted as her arms wrapped around his neck. 

Hunter smiled as he swung her around slightly. "I know," he said. They came to a stop and Hunter kissed her softly. "You do know that I'll do ANYTHING to get out of that little bet of ours, right?" 

"And you know that I won't let you off of it, right?" RJ countered. Hunter kissed her softly once more. 

"We'll see...I'm going to go take a shower." 

"Good, because your reek." RJ let him go and playfully shoved him away. Hunter shook his head with a slight smile and headed back into the bathroom while RJ went to change from her towels to her pajamas. 

* * *

"Two nights from now will be a full moon," Squall said as he looked at a book while he sat in bed with Rinoa. "Hunter will be at his peak," he said as he snapped the book close. "What do you think, Rinoa?" 

Rinoa was in a world of her own. "I think that our grandkids will probably have light brown hair...I mean, blond and brunette would probably lead to a sandy brown color, right?" 

Squall raised an eyebrow in question. "What does that have to do with anything?" 

"What, you've never wondered!?" Rinoa gasped, as if shocked. Squall rolled his eyes. 

"Good night, Rinoa-" 

"Squall," Rinoa said quietly as Squall snuggled into the bed next to her. Rinoa tilted her head to the side laid down next to him. "Which would look better? Green or blue eyes? Brown, maybe?" 

He let out a groan. 

* * *

"Hunter..." RJ gasped as the lycan's lips slid down her collar bones. "Hunter... uh...I have a confession..." 

"What is it?" he asked in a gruff voice as he partially laid over her on their bed. 

"It's about the sparing..." RJ mumbled. 

"Mmm...what about it?" Hunter said. RJ ran her hand through his damp blond hair as her other hand slid down his smooth shoulders. 

"Uh...it's a spell." 

"Wha...?" Hunter asked. "What are you talking about?" 

"When I was little, Edea put a spell on me. Um...whenever I use a gunblade, I'm suddenly able to use it and read my opponent reallly well..." RJ said. "I'm not really a good gunblader. I'm probably only as good as Mr. Kinneas without the spell." 

Hunter stopped his trail of kisses and looked up at her. "So what are you saying?" 

"I'm saying that Edea's spell enables me to learn by watching," RJ sighed. "Without it, I would've never been able to beat you." 

Hunter narrowed his eyes and rolled off of RJ's slim body. "So you cheated?" 

"No, I really did use what I knew, it's just that my learning was accelerated." RJ explained. 

"So...this means that I don't have to go through with the bet." 

"No, you still have to," RJ continued. "You still lost." 

"But you cheated." 

"No, I didn't." 

"You used performance enhancing magic." 

"No, I used learning enhancing magic. The performance part was all me." RJ stated. 

Hunter looked at her suspiciously. "You cheated." 

"I did not cheat-" 

"That means I win-" 

"Wait a second!" 

"Where's my kiss?" he demanded. RJ let out a grumble and rolled her eyes. 

"What do you mean where's your kiss? What were you doing the last fifteen minutes?" RJ snapped. 

"You weren't kissing me. I was kissing you," Hunter stated simply. "There is an obvious difference right there." 

"I'm not kissing you," RJ sighed. She rolled over on her side so her back faced Hunter. "Good night." 

She heard him let out a tired sigh as he arms went around her body, pulling her closer against him. Soft lips pressed against her bare shoulders as his head rested right behind hers. "Sweet dreams," he told her softly. "I'll see you in the evening." 

He closed his eyes and pulled her against him tightly. When they would wake up, they would board the Ragnarok and go face the demon that had haunted RJ since she was a child. As he laid there with the sleeping vampiress in his arms, he vowed to himself that Sephiroth would die at his hands...even at the cost of his life. 

* * *

"You are NOT coming with us!" Squall growled for the billionth time as Laguna looked at him with needy eyes. 

"But WHY?" he asked loudly. 

"You need to hold down the fort," Rinoa told him. "We will take care of RJ!" 

"But what if-" 

"Everyone is with us." Rinoa insisted. 

"But-" 

"Everything will be fine..." she repeated slowly. Laguna looked at her reluctantly, but finally gave in a nodded. Everyone let out a heavy sigh. 

"Don't worry, grandpa," RJ said as she gave her grandfather a hug. "I'll be okay." 

Laguna sniffled and nodded weakly. "Can I speak to Hunter?" he asked quietly as RJ pulled away. RJ looked at him reluctantly. "I swear I won't do anything to hurt him." 

"Oh...okay..." RJ said. She turned to the tall blond standing at the door way and waved for him to come forward. 

Hunter swallowed hard and nervously approached the vampire clan leader. His blue eyes kept themselves on Laguna, just in case he made any sudden moves. "Yes, sir...?" he asked in a nervous voice. 

Laguna looked at Hunter thoughtfully. "If you bring Raine Julia back, safe and sound, I'll give you my blessing." he told the two teenagers quietly. 

Both RJ and Hunter recoiled as the solemn words left the usually goofy vampire's mouth. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" they chorused at the same time. They realized that they were close to each other and let out yelps as they jumped apart. 

Rinoa giggled and shook her head. "Come on, you two. If you're done, we better get going." 

RJ and Hunter kept weary eyes on each other as they headed out the door. Rinoa followed after them as Squall looked back at his family. "We'll be back," Squall told him. "I don't worry." 

The doors closed. Outside, the sounds of the dragon shaped ship was heard roaring as they ascended into the dark night sky. Laguna closed his eyes tightly. "It's happening all over again," Laguna whispered as he stared blankly at the door. "I thought that in a world that we spent so long working on to make peace in...they would be safe." 

"You can't protect them forever, Laguna," Kiros told him. "Everyone has to face their demon sometime." 

* * *

RJ looked out the window of the Ragnarok as they ascended into the sky. The palace disappeared below the clouds as everyone settled into their seats. It would be almost an entire day before they reached the Island Closest to Hell. She wasn't sure what was supposed to happen once they descended upon it. 

She looked over across from her, Hunter was playing a hand held video game and she rolled her eyes. He seemed to be deep in concentration as he occasionally let out a growl of frustration. *Geez...we're flying to our doom and he's playing that chocobo game...* 

"RJ," a soft voice said next to her. She turned her head and looked into the chocolate brown eyes of her mom. "Honey, I just wanted to go over what might happen." 

"Oh...okay..." RJ whispered. "This is kind of sudden." 

"The full moon is tomorrow night," Rinoa told her. "Hunter, Seifer, Selphie, and Irvine will be at their full power tomorrow. We're the strongest then." 

RJ nodded. "I know...but...I'm nervous. What if something goes wrong? What if something stupid happens, like I get a splinter or a cut. One drop on the Gates means that-" 

"RJ, don't forget that Sara, Leon, and Adel are all there," Rinoa told her. "They're still holding the barrier. If need be, your father and I are prepared to become seals as well." 

RJ looked back at her mother and nodded her head. "No, we shouldn't have come to that!" 

"RJ, calm down," Rinoa told her. She gently cupped her daughter's face and looked at her. "Normally, if a vampire spirit couldn't pass into the after life peacefully, we would have to try to appease it somehow." 

"I think that option has flown at out the window." Squall said from next to her. 

Rinoa sighed and nodded. "Our best bet is to destroy the spirit," Rinoa said. "Prophecies have said that those in Hunter's blood line would be the one that kills Sephiroth once and for all." 

"Is that why when Hunter is there, Sephiroth backs down?" RJ asks. Rinoa nodded. 

"Perhaps," she replied. "RJ...you and I are going to open the gates." 

"What?" RJ gasped. "But mom, you saw-" 

"I know," Rinoa cut her off. "Sephiroth...grows more and more...'solid' as we speak. And while he's still vulnerable in his spirit form to magic, weapons might have no affect on him." 

"So how are we going to kill him?" RJ asked quietly. 

"Hunter has to battle him..." Rinoa whispered. 

At that, Hunter's portable gaming device fell out of his hands. They turned to him as he looked up them. "What...?" 

"You heard correctly," Quistis said. She was sitting next to Hunter, a thick book on her lap. She had it opened to a page and placed it in front of him. "You can't fight him when he's in spirit form in this world. You have transcend your physical form." 

"And what?" Hunter gasped. "Fight him in hell?" 

"That's impossible!" RJ gasped as her eyes darted from Quistis to her mother and back. "Hunter isn't a full blooded sorcerer! He can't cast that spell!" 

"We're casting it for him," Rinoa said. "Together we should be strong enough to create a spiritual portal him for him to go through." 

"It runs it's risks," Quistis said as she looked at her. Hunter was flipping through the book, looking at the recorded details and attempts of that particular spell. "He could get stuck and trapped there. If he's too weak to return after the battle...he could be trapped." 

"Hunter...we told you that being a knight was a responsibility that might request your life..." Rinoa said. 

Hunter looked up from the book, a hardened determined look on his face. "And I told you all many times already that I would gladly give it," he snapped the book closed and handed it back to his mother. "RJ...can I speak to you for a moment?" 

RJ, who was playing with her hands nodded and stood up. She walked to the aisle, followed by Hunter. As they headed towards the back of the ship, Irvine smirked. "Trying to get one last bite, Hunter?" he shouted loudly. 

Hunter stumbled and nearly fell over as he looked over his shoulder and yelled that it wasn't so. RJ was blushing as they headed to the very back of the ship. Selphie slapped Irvine's shoulder. "Don't say that!" 

"Dude, you're making him uncomfortable..." Zell said. 

"Yeah!" Selphie piped. "He'll have PLENTY of chances AFTER!" Hunter nearly fell through the door. 

Hunter stepped through the door way and watched as it slid closed. He mentally swore about the stupidity as he typed in the code to lock it, just in case someone tried to 'accidently' walk in on them. He turned around. 

"What are you doing?" he asked. RJ was casting a spell over the room. 

"Just a privacy concern," she said as she finished casting the silence spell over the room. "You never know..." 

Back outside the door, Selphie grumbled as she, Irvine, Rinoa, and Quistis leaned against the door. "She cast a silence barrier!" 

"Hmm...smart girl..." Quistis said. 

"WHAT are you four doing?" a deep voice grumbled behind them. The four froze and slowly turned around. Seifer looked at him as if they were crazy. 

"Honey!" Quistis said. "We...were...concerned...for the...children! Yes! The children." 

"Do you have any idea how stupid you four look?" Seifer asked casually. "Zell and Squall are already watching the security camera footage in the main deck." 

"WHAT!?" As if on command, the four them jumped up and nearly ran over Seifer as they ran down the narrow hall and into the main deck. There, Squall and Zell sat comfortably in their chairs, looking up at the screen in front of them. 

* * *

"What...what did you want to talk about?" RJ asked nervously as she turned to look at him. Hunter studied her as she stood there, nervously playing with her fingers as her eyes darted around the room. 

"RJ..." Hunter began softly. "Whatever happens, I want you to know that I'm really glad I got to spend time with you over the last few days. As short as they were..." 

"I'm really glad, too!" she shouted. Hunter looked slightly surprised at her outburst as RJ's face turned bright red. 

His smile softened and lifted his hand to slowly caress her cheek. "I won't regret anything..." 

Outside, Selphie, Quistis, Rinoa kept their eyes pasted on the screen as Irvine passed out some snacks that Selphie had smuggled along in her bag. Squall raised an eyebrow as he heard Hunter's line. 

"That is so romantic..." Rinoa sniffled. 

"It's beautiful." Quistis agreed. 

"I'm having qualms with this..." Squall mumbled, unsure of what to think. 

Inside the room, RJ closed her eyes, relishing Hunter's warmth against her face. "Hunter...if you had chance...would you..." RJ took a deep breath. Her blue eyes slow lifted to meet Hunter's green ones. "Would be my mate?" 

There...she had officially asked the question. Hunter knew she loved him, but this was the official word. Hunter's eyes went wide as he studied her face. "RJ, do you know what you're saying?" 

"Would you?" RJ asked. Shaky pale hands lifted up and cupped his face in her hands. "I don't want anyone else by my side for eternity...you know that." 

"RJ..." Hunter whispered quietly. He immediately cupped her hands in his larger ones and pressed them against his lips. "Of course..." he gasped out, as if he would be crazy to say no. He pulled her against him, crushing her body against his as his arms enveloped around her. 

RJ closed her eyes tightly as she buried her face against him. "Oh, Hunter..." 

Outside, the screen blanked out. "HEY!" Selphie gasped. 

"Private!" Fujin said. 

"Fujin! I demand that you turn it back on immediately!" Seifer shouted. "PLEASE!?" 

"Negative!" Fujin affirmed over the speaker. 

"Maybe it's for the best..." Rinoa mumbled quietly. 

"What do you mean?" Seifer gasped. "They could be doing ANYTHING in there!" 

"Anything?" Squall piped, suddenly concerned. 

"ANYTHING." Seifer asserted. The two fathers looked at each other. A split second later, they made a break for the room. 

"Oh, no you don't!" Quistis said firmly. She raised her hand and stopped them in mid step. "You'll leave those two alone." 

Irvine looked at the two men, who had attempted to run off. "You didn't have to paralyze them, did you, Quistis?" 

Selphie and Rinoa answered for her. "Oh, yes she did!" 

* * *

He looked down at her and gently stroked her face with his hand. "I love you so much..." he whispered. "I won't let anything happen to you." 

"You do know that I won't let anything happen to you, as well," RJ said. Her arms were around his neck as she looked up at him. "I'll do everything I can to make sure you're safe." 

Hunter lowered his head and pressed it against RJ's. "I love you..." he whispered quietly. "I'll always love you..." 

"Hunter..." RJ lifted her head upwards and pressed her soft lips against Hunter's. She closed her eyes as he responded readily. 

He felt warm all over as her fingers wove through his hair. He could smell her subtle scent the curves of her body pressed against his. So...RJ really now was his 'girlfriend'. When he was a child, he never saw this coming. 

RJ felt his hand on her shoulder loosen as they got deeper and deeper into the kiss. He was so comforting just to have around her. She felt completely at peace. Suddenly, she felt something over her left breast. The feeling was foreign and it took a while to realize what it was. 

"What do you think you're doing!?!?!?!" 

* * *

The door slid open and a furiously blushing RJ stepped out into the narrow aisle. She walked back to her seat, her chin turned up as she walked, self assured, back to where her parents were. 

She sat down with a huff next to her mother and crossed her arms over her chest. Rinoa and Quistis looked at each other. "RJ...are you all right?" 

"I'm fine." 

"Okay..." Rinoa trailed off. After a few seconds, Hunter dragged himself from the backroom, a hand shaped mark on his face. *Oh...I see...* 

Everyone, except for RJ, stared at Hunter. The blond sat in his seat across from RJ and crossed his arms well. They looked up and accidentally met each other's gaze. "Hmph!" Immediately, they turned their heads away. 

"All right," Seifer said, cutting through the tension. "What the hell did you do to her?" 

"ME!?" Hunter gasped as he looked at his father in shock. "Why do you assume that it's MY fault?" 

"Well, for one there is a big red mark on your face..." Irvine said. He narrowed his eyes and studied the young man. "You did something inappropriate, didn't you...?" he smirked. 

"I...uh...um..." his face flushed. 

"Hunter," Squall said. The blonde's face went from red to a pale color in less then a second of hearing Squall's voice. He slowly turned his head to face the older man who locked his gaze with steel blue eyes. "What did you do to my daughter?" 

"Nothing, daddy, can we just drop it?" RJ said from her seat. 

Quistis' mouth dropped as she covered it. She let her curiosity get the best of her and took a peek into their thoughts. "You grabbed her breast!" 

As soon as she said it, all hell broke loose. And they weren't at Hell's Gates yet. 

* * *

Rinoa had separated Squall from the rest of the group after the protective father went ballistic and began swinging his gunblade around. Hunter looked like traumatized child, cowering in his seat. The Ragnarok had landed on the main land just north of the Island. 

"Just give him time to cool off," Rinoa said as she walked past them to get her things. She would stay with Squall to make sure he was all right. Selphie and Irvine had retired to their room while Zell went to the cock pick to keep Fujin and Raijin company. "He'll be fine." 

"That's...that's nice..." Hunter whispered cautiously. 

Rinoa left them sitting there with Quistis. The door to the restroom opened and Seifer walked out. "Ready to go?" he asked his wife. They were in charge of gathering some supplies from their connections in the area. Quistis closed the book she was reading and nodded as she put away her glasses. 

"We'll be back in a few hours," Quistis said. Her eyes darted to her son. "Hunter..." 

"I won't touch her!" the blond male exclaimed. 

She gave him a look of warning before following Seifer to the exit. A few moments past and RJ and Hunter heard the doors open and close. Reluctantly, Hunter's green eyes wandered over to the brunette. She was laying across several seats on her back, reading a book. 

"I'm sorry." 

Hunter jerked his head back in surprise. "What?" *What's her game...?* 

RJ put the book down on her chest and turned her head to look at him. "I'm sorry for slapping you..." 

He took a deep breath and leaned back against his chair. "I'm sorry for groping you. It was uncalled for and I made you uncomfortable." 

"It was neither the time nor the place." 

"I agree." 

"And it felt weird." 

"I'm sorry about that." 

RJ sat up on the chairs and put her book on the seat next to her and stood up. She sat down next to him and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Okay, good," she said with a content sigh as she curled up next to him. "Now I can get some sleep." 

"Aren't you afraid that I'm going to molest you or something while you're sleep?" he asked, almost sarcastically. 

RJ rolled her eyes and tilted her head up to kiss him slightly. "No," she said with a smile. "Because at any second my dad might come out, see us this close and kill you." 

Hunter stiffened and froze in his seat, suddenly putting all his senses on alert just incase the vampire returned, ready to kill him. RJ snickered as she put her arms around him and closed her eyes. "Uh..." he said. "Do you mind...um...sleeping a little further away?" 

"Yes," RJ stated with a smirk on her face as she snuggled closer to him, her smirk left her face. "This could be my last time holding you like this...let me enjoy it." 

Hunter looked down at her face and frowned. He slowly caressed her head and kissed her forehead. "Don't say that," he whispered. "This is definitely NOT the last time." 

* * *

The Island was below them. It seemed to rise out of the sea they descended upon it. The older generation looked out of the windows as the island stretched out along the ocean, bathed in the darkness of the light. 

The full moon hung in the sky, illuminating the plot of land with it's glow. "We're back," Rinoa whispered to Squall as they looked out the window. "Hyne, I prayed that we never have to come here again." Squall closed his eyes and gently ran his hand through Rinoa's hair. 

"It'll be fine," he assured her. "We were fine." 

"My heart is racing," she whispered. "I'm scared for my baby and Hunter." 

There was a knock on the door. "Mom! Dad! We're going to jump from the ship soon!" RJ said. "Are you ready?" 

The vampire couple looked at each other. Squall kissed his wife's lips softly and cupped her face in his hands as he looked deep into her eyes. The warmth in his blue gaze surrounded her as took her hand and lead her to the door. 

"We're ready!" he called out to his daughter. 

They exited their room and headed towards the main part of the ship. Fujin was holding the ship steady as Raijin passed out the parachutes. Everyone was getting strapped in, including RJ. 

"Is everyone ready, ya know?" Raijin said. Squall put on his parachute and nodded as he clasped it into place. Rinoa nodded. 

"Mom, you're not wearing a-" 

"Don't worry about that," Rinoa told her. "I'll be fine. This wouldn't be my first time jumping." 

Raijin opened the sliding door and a gush of wind blew through the deck. "Good luck!" Raijin shouted. 

"C'mon, Raijin!" Irvine said as he stood next to Selphie in line to jump. "That's so cliched!" 

Raijin let out a laugh and nodded. "We'll see you later, ya know!" 

"That's BETTER!" Irvine shouted. He kissed Selphie's lips as he stood at the edge. "Whoo-hoo!" 

Irvine jumped out the ship. Selphie jumped after him, followed by Zell, Seifer, and Quistis. "RJ, are you sure you can do this?" Squall asked as he looked at his daughter. "It's a long drop." 

"Dad, I'm fine..." she sighed tiredly. Rinoa rolled her eyes. 

"Stop babying my baby!" she said. She grabbed his shirt collar and kissed him strongly. 

*Whoa...Mrs. Leonheart is pretty aggressive...* Hunter thought to himself. He looked over to RJ. *Hmm...* 

As soon as Rinoa finished her kiss, she pushed her husband off the plane. "RINOA!!!" Squall yelled, having been unprepared to be pushed off. She snickered and waited until she saw his parachute open. When it did, she waved for the next jumper. 

Hunter looked over at RJ, who was staring out of the ship. "RJ," he said. She turned her head to look over at him. He took a step forward and leaned his head against hers. "I'm going to continue what I started eventually." 

RJ immediately blushed as the blond gave her a wink and that all too familiar smirk as he jumped out of the Ragnarok. *Little perve...* she thought to herself. 

"RJ," Rinoa said. "It's your turn, honey." 

RJ looked at her mother, dressed in all black with boots and leather jacket. She shook her head and shed her parachute. "If you're going to jump like that, so am I." 

Rinoa raised an eyebrow and looked at Raijin, who chuckled. "She's just like you, ya know." 

"Oh please," Rinoa said as she waved for her daughter to join her. "She's just like her father." RJ smiled and walked over to her edge with her mother. Rinoa extended her hand and RJ took it. 

"I'm ready, mom!" RJ said brightly. That smile reminded Rinoa of when her precious child was still just a child. 

Rinoa smiled. "That's my girl." They looked over the edge of the platform and stepped over it. 

* * *

Hunter looked down as he maneuvered his parachute over the designated landing area. His parents as well as aunt and uncle, Zell, and Squall were standing there, removing the parachutes off their bodies. 

"Here they come!" Selphie shouted. Hunter was still in mid air when he turned his head the direction of his aunt's voice. His eyes went wide as he saw two darkly dressed figures falling from the sky. 

RJ and Rinoa fell past him as they landed on the ground. With grace, they seemed to rebound like a cat as they stood back up. Hunter rolled his eyes as his feet finally touched the ground. *Show off...* 

"I told you he wouldn't run into a tree!" Quistis yelled at Seifer, who shrugged. 

Hunter glared at his father. "I was pretty sure he would. He seemed to loose control at one point." Seifer replied. 

"Shut up, old man..." Hunter grumbled as he removed his parachute. 

Zell looked around. "Man...look at the sea..." The group turned towards the ocean view and found that it was churning with dark waves. 

Rinoa took a deep breath. "Let's just get going," she said. She turned her attention towards the mountain ahead of them. "RJ...do you have it?" 

RJ nodded and reached into her shirt through her collar. She pulled out a silver chain with a thick silver ring dangling from it. "I have it." Rinoa nodded. 

"Let's go." 

* * *

The site was just as the group had last seen it. The fallen columns, the niches on the ground...the blood stained on it. Rinoa pulled a box from under her coat. 

"We have to open the Gate," Rinoa said. "So we can contact Sara and Leon." 

"Why?" Hunter asked quietly. 

"They must know what we're doing...that way they won't be caught unprepared." Rinoa said. 

"If anything goes wrong, they'll be of help." Squall said. 

"Also, if the gate is opened, it'll be easy for Hunter to get in." Rinoa added. Hunter nodded. 

"Irvine, Zell..." Quistis said as she handed them both small knives. "Just a drop is all we need." 

"Oh man..." Zell mumbled. RJ removed the ring from her neck and placed it in it's niche the center of the circle. Irvine stepped forward first and pressed his finger on the blade. 

He didn't flinch as a blood dripped to the top of his finger. A drop landed over Griever. Zell reluctantly pricked himself and was being quite dramatic in letting the one drop fall over Griever. 

"Was that REALLY so bad?" Rinoa sighed. 

"Hey, I hate needles." Zell countered. 

Squall stepped up to the center. He lifted up the sleeve of his leather jacket and brought his wrist to his mouth. They could barely see him slice his own wrist with his fanged teeth. 

Blood bubbled to the top and he turned his wrist upside down over the ring. As it hit Griever and mingled with Zell and Irvine's blood, the seal was reactivated. 

It unfolded before their eyes like a dream. RJ watched in awe as the glowing seal shot up a beam of light through the night sky. Her eyes widened as she took a step back. 

Two hands placed on her shoulders and she turned her head up. Hunter stood behind her, holding her steady. He gave her a warm smile as the RJ looked back at the center of the seal. 

A hand reached out from the center, glowing with pale beauty. A beautiful blonde woman lifted herself up from the seal as a man melted out of it behind her. Clinging to them was a child and RJ recognized them immediately. 

The woman's glowing eyes opened to focus on them. "Why have you opened the seal?" she asked questioningly. 

"Because we need to get in," Rinoa began. She knelt down before the woman in a humble fashion. Her eyes were down cast as her layers of dark hair fell around her pale face. "Forgive me, Princess Sara...but I need your help to aid my daughter yet again." 


	11. Dance of Souls

**Sacred Blood**  
_A Sequel to ReCreating Hell_  
_Chapter Ten: Dance of Souls_  
By PasifikStar

**Author's Note:**

* All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own Final Fantasy or it's characters. 

* * *

RJ watched as the glowing woman turned to her and smiled. "RJ..." she said in a soft intent voice. "Look how you've grown...are nightmares troubling me, my child?" 

RJ's eyes teared up as she nodded and fell to her knees and bowed her head. "Princess Sara, please give us your strength," RJ stammered. "He had taken my blood..." 

"Sephiroth?" Leon said. He looked towards the others. "Is he haunting her?" 

"He refuses to die," RJ said. "He claims he was wronged and will not rest until he takes Princess Sara for his own." 

"They always want what they cannot have," Sara said. "Rinoa, what do you need of us?" 

"Please keep the Gates open so that Hunter's soul may transcend within and battle Sephiroth," Rinoa informed them. "RJ and I shall perform the Black Summoning to secure the way for him." 

"But he is not of full sorcerer blood," Sara countered, a confused look on her face. "He will not be able to transcend completely." 

"Forgive me for my brash words, Princess," Rinoa said. "But you underestimate Hunter." 

"Hunter..." the glowing vampire said as he turned to the blond behind RJ. Narrowed eyes studied him with intense scrutiny. "You wish you mate with the blood of MY kin?" 

Hunter felt himself deflate at those words. *Oh great...not only do I have to worry about RJ's dad, grandfather, and CLAN, I also have to worry about THIS ancestor...* 

"Very well," Leon stated as he finished studying and judging Hunter. "I approve." 

"Sir, it's not like that..." RJ said, flushing furiously. 

"He's cute." a little Adel said behind her mother's legs. 

"Well, he does take after his father..." Seifer snorted out arrogantly. Adel tilted her little head and looked at Seifer. 

"Whose his father?" 

"Psst...!" Irvine, Zell, and Selphie burst into fits of laughter as Seifer growled at them to shut up. 

"Will you four stop it!" Quistis said. "Hyne, this is not the time!" 

"Very well then," Sara said. "Prepare the Black Summoning. We shall hold the Hell at bay for you." 

"Thank you," Rinoa said humbly. She looked up as the family returned into the seal. Rinoa walked forward on the still glowing seal and opened the wooden box. She took out five candles, one at a time, and put them on the ground in a large circle. "RJ, come here." 

"Hunter, go sit in the middle." Quistis informed her son. Hunter nodded and walked towards the center of the circle. Rinoa lit them all with a fire spell as soon as he was in the circle. He sat facing RJ, who sat across her mother. 

"While we're in here...what's everyone else going to do?" Hunter asked nervously as he watched RJ's mother, who was still standing, bring her wrist to her mouth. 

"Damage control," Rinoa whispered. She bit into her tender flesh and slit her wrist with ease. She held her hand out and dripped her blood over the candles in a circle. The blood red flames roared up. "RJ..." 

Rinoa held her wrist over her daughter's mouth and RJ accepted her mother's blood. Hunter sat their, watching in awe. RJ's head was tilted upwards, her eyes closed as her small pink mouth opened to accepted the dark red life wine. 

Rinoa brought her hand back to her mouth and healed it closed before sitting behind Hunter. She closed her eyes and began the chant. 

"Whoa!" Zell said. He whirled around as a strong gust of wind blew through the area. "It looks like a storm!" 

"It's part of the spell!" Quistis assured him as the roar of thunder in the distance could be heard. "Don't worry." 

"I'll put up a barrier!" Selphie said. 

Squall kept his eyes on his family. He could barely make out their figures through the leaping black and red flames. He knew that RJ and Rinoa's bodies had gone stiff as a swirling mass of smoke was created right above Hunter. 

The blonde's head tilted up and his green eyes went wide as a swirling mass was forming above his head. He swallowed hard as a dark glow called to him from within. It beckoned him to let go of his body and somehow allow himself to transcend into the world of the dead. 

Beyond the ring of blood fire, he could hear his mother's voice. She was telling him to let go. "Let go...?" he whispered. His eyes felt heavy as he closed them. "Let go of what...?" 

He felt his body grow tired and soon lost feeling as the darkness surrounded him. Through his closed eye lids, he saw a flash of white light, forcing him to open his eyes. They went wide as he saw Hell's Gates before him. He remembered being told that the Gates were different to each person. It was representative of what they thought it would be. 

To him, it was wall of darkness and heavily sealed iron door. He could hear the damned souls calling him for aid from their prisons. As he seemed to fly towards the gates, he saw three people. Two adults and a child stood by the gates. They were glowing white and seemed to be the only light in the darkness. 

They opened the door for him and he could hear the faint whispers of 'good luck' in his ear as he passed through the darkened gates. Behind it's massive doors was a darkened world illuminated by fire and the flashes of white lightning in the distance. 

He tried to ignore all the souls reaching for him as his soul flew by them, searching for his enemy. He felt himself pushing further, as if deep down he knew where Sephiroth was waiting. 

He descended deeper into the bowels of hell and behind him, the screams began to die down. Ahead of him, a glowing ring of fire. Within the ring, a man dressed in black with flowing white hair and glowing eyes. 

Those were the eyes that hypnotized RJ so many times. The eyes that made her become his victim. The eyes that haunted her in her dreams. Hunter's hand tightened around something he felt by his side. *Gunblade?* he thought to himself in surprise. He narrowed his eyes and looked straight ahead. 

Sephiroth looked up at him, a smirk on his face. Hunter got his first good look at the white haired fallen angel as his tattered black clothes whirled around his body in the hellish wind. "Your mistake," he said in a low, highly amused voice. "Was wanting to battle me in HELL." 

* * *

"The Gates can't stay open for long!" Quistis said as she looked up. A storm was gathering around them. "Selphie! Make a barrier around the seal!" 

"Right!" Selphie shouted as she began to cast a sealant spell over the area. It was painfully weak compared to the normal seal, but they needed all the help they could get. 

"Seifer! Don't just stand there!" Quistis shouted. She, too, was casting a spell. 

"Right...right..." Seifer said. He took a deep breath and began to summon long unused powers. 

As the wind rushed around them, Squall looked at the sky. The blinding white light was shooting up and he wondered if everyone could see it. He looked across the seal. He had nearly died there. Died in the arms of the creature he loved most. 

"Squall?" Zell said to his left. "What should we do!?" 

"Just keep your eyes open for anything," Squall stated as hie lifted up his gunblade. "There are still creatures here that might pose a danger. We can't let them disrupt the summoning or they'll be in more trouble!" 

"Right!" Irvine said. "We'll keep an eye out!" 

Squall looked back at the circle of fire in the center of the glowing ring. *Hyne...please be careful...* 

* * *

"So...the hybrid comes," Sephiroth chuckled as Hunter stood outside the ring of fire. "I don't know what they told you, but you're at a distinct disadvantage here." 

"I was told that I'd be in a disadvantage in both places, but I had a better chance here," Hunter said. "So you're the one whose been haunting RJ..." 

Sephiroth smirked knowingly. "And you must be her beloved knight...you know she dreams very...VIVID dreams of you." 

"Yeah, well, I've heard her talk in her sleep," Hunter said. He smirked back. "I didn't have to do anything and she already sounded satisfied. Guess I can't help but be loved." 

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "Her blood is sweet, as well. It's like honey through my veins. And her neck is so tender and soft, like silk at my touch." 

Hunter narrowed his eyes. He didn't like what this spirit was talking about. "Just be glad you enjoyed it because you'll never have a chance to do that to her again." 

"Ah...cliched lines from a man in love!" Sephiroth said. "You're thousands of years too young to take me on." 

"We'll just have to see, won't we?" Hunter asked. He raised his gun blade up. It's shining blade reflected the fires in them. Gripped in Sephiroth's hand was a long katana. It was unnaturally long as he turned it casually in his hands. 

"You know that you'll be trapped here for eternity...whether you win or lose." Sephiroth said as his green eyes reflected the flames that surrounded him. 

Hunter smirked. "As long as I'll be rid of you, it'll be worth it." 

Hunter sprung forward. 

* * *

Irvine shot one of the nameless creatures that was stalking them a little to closely. Zell was standing by the pillars, dutifully watching out for anything that might disrupt the spell. 

Seifer and Selphie continued to cast seal after seal on the glowing platform as Quistis studied the trio in the center from afar. She could make out the sweat forming on her son's head. He was battling and, though he was mostly paralyzed in his seated state, his body was reacting to what his eyes saw. His face would flinch and sweat went down his head. 

Squall watched RJ and Rinoa. Both bodies were still as their souls held the gates open. "They could see him, you know," Quistis said behind him. Squall turned his head and saw Quistis standing there, her eyes focused on the trio. "RJ and Rinoa...they can see what Hunter is doing." 

"Is that a bad thing?" Squall asked. 

"It depends how you look at it," Quistis said. "If Hunter is loosing or in pain...what will RJ do if she sees it?" Squall's eyes went wide. His daughter...his impulsive daughter, would do something...impulsive. "Rinoa might want to stop her...but then again, Rinoa might also jump in." 

Squall closed his eyes and let out a heavy breath. He knew very well how likely it was for mother and daughter to do something like that. They didn't hesitant when it came to someone they cared about. "Let's just pray for the best then," Squall stated. He looked past the flames at his family. "I can't lose them." 

* * *

RJ watched the battle before her. She and her mother opened the gates for Hunter and were thus able to watch them dance the deadly dance before them. RJ's eyes watched with intense interest as Hunter attacked. 

"Will he be all right?" RJ asked her mother nervously. 

Rinoa watched her daughter's knight battle against an obviously better skilled Sephiroth. She took a deep breath. "I don't know RJ," she replied truthfully. "I really do not know." 

"He has to win," RJ said. "He's going to be the victor. It was prophesized!" 

"RJ," Rinoa said. "Prophecies are visions of a future that might happen. It doesn't mean they always do." 

Tears rimmed RJ's eyes as she watched Hunter get a cut over his upper left arm. He jumped back as the searing pain cut through his senses. He held his gunblade to his side as Sephiroth stood in front of him, mocking him with a mere look. 

"How long will this take...?" RJ whispered. 

"I don't know...but the Gates can only be held open for so long before the seal is broken," Rinoa said. "I can only imagine what the others are doing right now to help secure the gate." 

"Please hurry, Hunter..." RJ whispered quietly as she watched him. 

With each clash of blades, sparks flew. They pushed themselves away from each other. Sephiroth, the more skilled of the two, was faster than Hunter. He was more agile and more experienced. Hunter was pushed further and further back. Every time he gained a foot, he was pushed back three. 

What was worse was that Hunter was bleeding. And while his soul was the one injured, what he saw before him was what his body would react to. Hunter was not really bleeding. He wasn't even moving. 

Transcending his body meant just that - leaving his physical form. He was no longer restricted by his body's limits. Unless he took them to heart, he couldn't die from the wounds Sephiroth inflicted. 

However, even though one could realize that, it didn't always mean that one could control it. RJ, a full blooded sorceress and vampire, couldn't even control it. 

In the world of the living, Quistis began to notice the looks of pain on her son's face. She shook her head in fear, knowing that he hadn't been able to fully grasp the fact that he was not limited to his physical being. If Hunter didn't realize that soon and was able to control it, his body would react to what his eyes were seeing and would cause his death. 

With his head, his soul would be trapped in Hell. Then all would be lost. And RJ? What would she do? 

Back at the battle, Hunter was breathing deeply as his arm bled. His eyes studied Sephiroth. The creature hadn't moved an inch. He wasn't at all in pain or wounded. Hunter was positive that he had gotten at least one or two good hits in. 

Yet Sephiroth didn't seem to have a scratch on him. "You really don't get it do you?" Sephiroth said. He shook his head. "Even those who caused my mortal death were able to get me by now!" 

"Well, obviously, your mortal body wasn't this bad," Hunter snapped. "I'm not going to give up. I hope you realize that." 

"I never expected anything less." Sephiroth replied casually. Hunter barely caught the glimmer of a blade as it came down. 

Hunter barely had time to roll away as Sephiroth's katana disappeared as quickly as it appeared. The blond tightened his hand around his gunblade as he kept weary eyes on Sephiroth. As the white haired tormented soul stood there, he seemed almost god like in his stature. 

Tall, powerful, and confident. Whereas Hunter was down on one knee, trying to keep his strength up. As Sephiroth brought is katana down once more, Hunter jumped out of the way, moving his body with agility he never even realized was in him. 

*RJ...* his mind told him. *You promised her...you promised her you'd make sure she would be safe...* Hunter looked back at Sephiroth. *I need to study him...* he thought to himself. *I need to find his weak spot like RJ found mine...Oh, Hyne... I LEARNED something from her...Even if I survive, this can never reach her ears...* 

With his mind made up, he began to dart around the area, making Sephiroth attack him. Each time Sephiroth brought his sword down, Hunter would make sure he was watching him. The white haired soul had incredible prowess with the sword. So much so that it seemed like an extension of his body. 

But he must've had a weak spot. Hunter thought to himself. As he jumped to the side, he noticed that while Sephiroth was bringing the sword down with such force, he left his side open. If Hunter could get close enough, he could give him a more serious wound. The sword would be going down so fast, that it wouldn't have time to change direction. 

That was it, he had to wait for that open spot. First he needed to cause it. Hunter gripped the gunblade at his side and smirked. He made a pass for his left. 

Sephiroth merely sighed, as if he were bored of playing a game of cat and mouse. The blade came down and Hunter ran forward. He twisted his hand to the side and flew through the flames and past Sephiroth. He felt the pressure of his blade against a solid object and smirked as he landed and slid to a stop. 

Hunter whirled around to check the damage. Sephiroth was standing there with his back to him. He could see a large gash on Sephiroth's left side and smiled triumphantly. Then he heard the laughing. 

Hunter's eyes went wide as Sephiroth turned around, a fanged smirk on his face. "Very good try..." he laughed as he faced Hunter. "But, your weapons have no effect." 

Hunter's smile faded as he watched the wound on Sephiroth's side slowly reattach itself, healing the would instantly. He watched as the tendons seemed to reach out and regroup to reform his cut muscle and skin. Then, to his confusion, even Sephiroth's dark coat regenerated itself with ease. 

"How did you...?" Hunter found himself saying in awe as he stood up. 

"This is Hell," Sephiroth said with a smirk. "And I'm a demon. You don't know what I can do." 

"No..." Hunter mumbled. He shook his head. "How did you...? But look at me! Why isn't anything happening to you!?" 

"Don't you GET it?" Sephiroth laughed. "You're so stupid! You can't even begin to understand what you're doing! You transcended your body, fool! A novice like you doesn't have any idea what to do!" 

Hunter narrowed his eyes. *Transcended my body...my physical body...* his mind raced. *I'm not really hurt. My body is FINE. This is all in my mind...My soul is fine...I just think I'm hurt because I SEE that I am!* 

Sephiroth saw the look of thought on his opponents eyes and smiled. "Never take your eyes off your opponent." he smirked. 

Before Hunter even realized it, Sephiroth jumped into the air, vanishing from his spot before him. Hunter's eyes went wide, unsure what to think. Suddenly he looked up and saw the blade coming straight towards him. 

* * *

"HUNTER!!!" RJ's eyes shot wide open as her mouth opened to a scream. Her father was about to run forward when Quistis held him back. 

"No! Squall, you'll get sucked in!" she snapped. 

"What's happening to her!?" Squall growled as his eyes flickered red. 

"It's not what's happening to her!" Quistis said as she realized what RJ was screaming about. "It's what's happening to my SON!" Quistis' heart churned with pain as she realized that RJ had reacted to something that was happening to Hunter. Her eyes watered as she silently prayed that her son was all right. 

RJ's head faced the sky as tears of blood streamed down her pale cheeks. A pained look was etched in her face as her senses suddenly flooded back to her. It was as if she was sucked back to her physical body, despite how hard she reached forward to touch him. 

She heard the panicked yells of her mother. Of her grandparents as she passed through the world of the dead. But all her eyes saw was Hunter...the length of the katana right through his forehead. 

As the moon shone on her and thunder sounded in the distance, she slowly began to loose her senses. They dulled around and soon the booming sound of thunder died away. All she could hear was the beating of her heart. 

With each beat, blood rushed to her veins. It kept her alive. Her eyes narrowed her body began to shake. Her eyes widened as they burned red. She opened her mouth as long fangs appeared, glimmering in the silver moonlight. Then she stood up. 

From where they stood, the others stopped what they were doing and watched as the blood red flames rose higher and higher until they completely shielded them from view. "Quistis, what's going on!?" Squall demanded. 

"Something's wrong..." Quistis said. "The spell is supposed to paralyze the one casting it. Why is RJ standing?" 

"I have to help her-" 

"Squall, no!" Irvine said as he grabbed his life long friend. "You'll get trapped." 

"She's my CHILD!" Squall growled viciously as his fangs blared out. 

"You have to let her do this!" Irvine said. He and Zell held on to Squall and kept him from running to the center of the seal. "If you go...you'll be no better than Laguna." 

Zell stopped for a moment and stared at Irvine. "What?" he mouthed. 

Irvine shrugged. "I don't know what else to say!" he mouthed back. Regardless, Squall, although still looking determined to go in, backed down. 

"If you interfere with the spell," Seifer said as he and Selphie resumed casting the smaller seals. "You'll trap them all there." 

"Hyne..." Squall said as he watched the flames die down. RJ was standing in front of Hunter. She had tilted his head up to look up at hers. Her hand was placed over her head. "No..." Squall whispered roughly. 

Hunter's mouth was opened. "Oh my Hyne..." Quistis gasped as she realized what RJ was doing. 

"Shit..." Seifer hissed. 

Dripping into Hunter's mouth was the blood from RJ's bleeding wrist. "Tell me she's not..." Irvine said as he stared in shock. 

RJ's eyes were glazed over with an ethereal glow as she lifted her hand back to her mouth and healed her wound. She fell to her knees in front of Hunter and cupped his face in her pale hands. 

*I told you...* she thought to herself as she brought her face close to his. *I will do anything to make sure you are safe.* She opened her mouth and pressed it against his. 

* * *

Rinoa watched as RJ was suddenly torn from Hell. She, too, had watched as Hunter was impaled with the vampire's blade. Directly through is head. RJ's horrified scream echoed in her ears. 

Rinoa wanted to go after her, but realized that if she left, Hunter's soul was trapped in Hell. Her brown eyes darted back to the two souls she had been watching earlier. Her own eyes rimmed with blood tears as she watched Sephiroth rip the blade from Hunter's head. 

*No blood...* she realized as she watched him. The blade wasn't caked with blood as it had been earlier in the battle. Sephiroth stood before Hunter, not noticing the lack of red liquid stained on his sword. 

"You dance well," Sephiroth said. "But not as well as I." 

Hunter stood there, a glassy look on his face. He wasn't moving. Sephiroth studied him, smirking to himself. He walked closer to Hunter until he was inches from the young blonde's face. Sephiroth's gloved hand brushed Hunter's blood stained hair to the side of his shoulder. 

Rinoa's eyes went wide. She knew what he was going to do. *No!* she thought. "NO!!!" 

Sephiroth ran his hand down Hunter's neck and leaned his head forward. "The blood of a virgin male..." he said as he took a deep breath. "Rare indeed..." 

As Sephiroth lowered his head, Hunter's eyes lost their glassy look. His hand rose and with it the gunblade. Before the white haired soul could sink his teeth into Hunter's pale neck, his eyes flashed open and he jerked his head away. 

Hunter glared at him as he turned the gunblade in a circle through Sephiroth's mid section. "Yeah, well...she makes it really hard to get some." Hunter commented. 

Sephiroth merely laughed as he looked at Hunter's green eyes. "I see that you've come to the realization of what you are here. Good for you! But, you still have no power over me. A wound like this won't suffice!" 

"No..." Hunter said as his eyes flashed red. The corners of his lips curled into smirk and revealed fangs. In a low, gruff voice he explained his reasoning. "That's to hold you down." Hunter grabbed Sephiroth's hair with a swift movement. 

Sephiroth's eyes went wide as Hunter's fangs sank into his neck, right over the jugular. He lifted his sword as he struggled against Hunter's firm hold and brought it down. "It's not over..." he gasped out. 

The blade was stopped by a strong claw before it even came close to Hunter. The sounds of bones cracking and muscles moving could be heard as Sephiroth's neck was now in the hold of a lycan's jaws. In that form, the fangs were much deeper and dug into his skin. 

Sephiroth could feel RJ's blood leaving his body. He sensed HER blood in HIM. She had turned him. Shared her sacred blood with a HYBRID. He felt weaker as the werewolf drank him dry. 

*This is RJ's blood,* Hunter thought as his teeth sank into the fading flesh. *It doesn't belong to you.* 

The fire that surrounded them died as the soul it imprisoned vanished. Darkness surrounded Hunter as he fell to his knees. His first taste of blood was too much for him. He had drunk too much. His body mutated back to it's human form and he fell on his hands. As he looked up, he saw a white light and smiled. It was welcoming him. 

The brightness and the warmth of the light...it reminded him of RJ's smile. 

* * *

He turned his head to the side and opened his green eyes slowly. She was smiling. As she laid next to him, surrounded by the warmth of thick blankets and soft pillows on their darkly colored bed, she smiled. Even in her sleep...she smiled. 

He raised his hand slowly and touched her pale sleeping face. Under his finger tips, she was warm. His eyes softened as her name escaped his lips. "RJ..." 

"Don't wake her," a voice said to his right. Hunter stiffened and quickly whirled his head around. To his surprise, he found Squall sitting in the corner of their room. He was shrouded by the darkness of the night as he looked over at them. "This is her first time sleeping in three days." 

"Three days...?" Hunter whispered. "How long have I-" 

"Three days," Squall stated simply. "Do you know that my daughter risked her life returning to Hell after she was pulled out just to bring you back?" 

Hunter looked away and shook his head. "No, sir..." he whispered. 

"Do you know how much she cried after the spell was over and you wouldn't answer her?" Squall said. "She shed blood that night for you. She cried and gave her blood for you." 

"None of it got on the seal, did it!?" Hunter gasped. 

Squall nodded. "A few tears hit the seal." 

"No!" Hunter gasped. "Then what-" 

"The sacred blood Faith told Rinoa wasn't RJ or Sephiroth's," Squall stated simply. His blue eyes locked on to Hunter's emerald ones. "It was talking about yours." 

"What?" he whispered. "I don't understand..." 

"It wasn't talking about the sacred blood that belonged to the ancient vampires," Squall stated. "It was talking about your blood line...the one prophesized to kill Sephiroth." 

"But I did bleed!" Hunter gasped. "In Hell...I was wounded dozens of times. If I didn't realize that it wasn't my physical body, I-" 

"Would've died from the trauma you believed you had suffered, yes, I know," Squall said. "When the spell was over, Rinoa collapsed. The paralyzing effect really got to her as she held the gate open not just for you, but also from RJ. She's still a wheelchair now." 

"Will she be all right?" 

"She kicked me in bed yesterday, she'll be fine," Squall snapped. "RJ was in tears when the spell was over. She thought you were dead." 

"I thought I was dead," Hunter admitted. He closed his eyes. "The last thing I remember seeing was this light...it was warm and bright...it reminded me of RJ's smile." 

Squall didn't reply to that. Instead he stood up. "Now that you're awake, I'll go inform your parents. Your father was devastated when he thought you died." 

Hunter looked up at him, confused. "He was?" 

"He cried more than Quistis," Squall said with a pleased smirk. "If you need anything use the phone by the bed to call us. I'll let you two rest." 

"Thank you..." Hunter said, smiling contently. "Father." 

"Don't ever call me that." Squall stated as he headed out the door. 

"Yes, sir." Hunter agreed quickly, immediately feeling stupid. The door closed behind him and Hunter closed his eyes. 

"Welcome back..." a quiet voice whispered next to him. He looked down at her as he opened his eyes and smiled. 

"Thank you," he whispered. "You came back to get me." 

"Do you think I would leave you?" she said as she raised her hand and caressed his face. He tilted his head and kissed her hand softly. 

"I missed you..." he whispered. 

"I never left your side." she replied quietly. 

"Are you all right?" he asked softly as he turned on his side. His body was as good as new and nothing hurt, much unlike what he had expected. RJ merely smiled. 

"I'm better than all right," she said. She lifted her hand and caressed his hair and brought him closer to her. "You know I turned you?" 

"It was fairly obvious," he smirked. RJ's eyes dropped and he placed a crooked finger under her chin. He lifted her head up to look at him. "Am I officially your mate NOW?" he asked, smiling a pleased smile. 

RJ's eyes lit up and she smiled. "You have to drink from me first." 

"Where?" he said. 

"Here," she said, tilting her head to the side. Hunter lowered his head down against her pale neck. He could almost feel the rapid beating of her heart as he kissed her neck softly. "Bite it..." she whispered breathily. 

Hunter smirked. "You'd like that, wouldn't you..." 

She rolled her eyes. "Just do it..." she sighed. Hunter placed his lips on her neck slowly and kissed her softly before opening his mouth and placing his fangs into her neck. "Ah..." she moaned pleasurably and Hunter couldn't help but smirk. 

A warmth spread to his body as RJ drifted off to a pleasure filled world. Her fingers coiled around his hair as he lowered his head against hers. His breath tickled her neck as his arms wrapped around her body. RJ smiled happily as she repressed the urge to cry with joy. 

It seemed to pass much too fast. Hunter healed her bite mark and kissed where he had bitten her before lifting his lips to her ears. "I think that now is the RIGHT time and place..." he smirked to himself. 

RJ blushed furiously and raised her hand, casting a barrier around them. "I completely agree." 

* * *

_One Month Later..._

"Uh...sir..." Hunter said as he stood in front of a red eyed Squall. His hands gripped his gunblade wearily as Squall eyed him like a lion on it's prey. "Are...are you sure I have to do this?" 

"Just get ready..." Squall said in a low, dangerous voice. Hunter swallowed hard. 

"You can do it, Hunter!" RJ shouted. "Don't worry! My dad won't kill you!" *I hope...* 

"Explain to me again how we got to this point." Selphie asked, slightly confused as sat on the stone railing of the veranda. Irvine was behind her, his hands around her waist as he shrugged. 

"Somehow Squall got it into his head that Hunter has to prove how good he is before he can be accepted into the family," Rinoa sighed tiredly as she shook her head. "Way to go, dad..." 

Laguna shrugged sheepishly as he held a tray of what looked like fruit punch. "I just happened to mention that I proved my worth to Raine's father." 

"Grandpa, you two were engaged before you even met...," RJ said from where she was sitting on the steps with the other children. "Grandma Raine said you didn't fight her father." 

"I saved Esthar?" Laguna offered. 

"Never mind..." RJ sighed. "Can I have some punch?" 

Laguna gasped, horrified at the thought. "You can't in your condition!" 

"What condition!?" RJ gasped. "Grandpa, I just want some punch." 

"But the baby!" 

"The baby will be fine!" RJ insisted as she reached her hand up to get a drink. Laguna pulled the tray away and shook his head. Suddenly all attention was off of Squall as he skillfully maneuvered Hunter around the lawn as the blond, still shaking with fear of Squall, hesitated to hit back. 

"Uncle, just give it to her-" 

"No, it's bad for the baby!" he insisted. He clutched the tray close to him and shook his head. After some of the Elders of the Clan sensed something different about RJ, Laguna insisted she go to the doctor. Thus, the day before, they found she was going to have a baby. 

"Where did you get that idea?" Ellone sighed. She handed RJ hers. "Here, you can have mine." 

"Thank you, auntie-" 

"No!" Laguna nearly screamed as he lunged forward. 

RJ's eyes went wide and turned away, hiding her drink from him. Laguna lost his balance and fell forward. Zell's eyes went wide. "Squall, Hunter, watch out!" he shouted. 

The drinks from the tray flew out of Laguna's hands and into the air. Hunter looked up as the colored plastic cups came crashing down. The tray flew and slammed right into Squall's face as he ran forward. 

"Squall!" Rinoa gasped. 

Laguna looked up and his mouth dropped. Hunter didn't wait for a second to pass as he quickly took that second that Squall was blinded by the tray and put the gunblade under his chin. Squall froze immediately and the tray slipped from his face. 

"Yay!!" RJ shouted as she jumped up. She jumped over her fallen grandfather and towards her mate. "You won! 

"Yeah!" Hunter said as Squall shot a glare at his own father. As RJ hugged Hunter and jumped up and down, Squall turned his attention to the fallen vampire. 

"Now, Squall..." Laguna began as he stood up nervously. "Both you and I know that was an accident." 

Squall lifted up his gunblade. "Not only is my face sticky with fruit punch, you made me lose to HIM." 

"No way!" a voice shouted from the entrance to the veranda. Seifer and Quistis had arrived and Seifer looked absolutely shocked. "No way the loser could've beaten puberty boy!" 

"Hey, I beat him before you did!" Hunter taunted as he held RJ against him. 

Seifer grabbed hold of the door way. "Quistis! Quistis, I'm having a heart attack!" 

"Pssh...I wish..." Quistis mumbled. Seifer stopped his dramatic performance and frowned. 

"Dad, stop being weird." Seraphim sighed from where she was sitting. 

Selphie laughed from where she was sitting. "All right, now that it's all settled, let's go have the cake, shall we? I've been dying to get a slice of it since it rolled into the hall." 

"I can't believe you made me cut out on my own party for this," RJ sighed as she walked past her family still dressed in a long white wedding dress. "Mom, I can't believe you went along with it." 

"Oh stop complaining," Rinoa sighed as she ushered everyone into the palace once more. "I'm going to play the piano. Any requests?" 

"Why don't we have the band play the song, mom?" RJ said as she stepped into the palace. "I think I'd like to dance with my mate, so long as he doesn't step on my feet." 

Hunter looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?" 

"I'm still the better dancer," she stated smoothly. "And you know it, too." 

Flames burned in Hunter's eyes as he stared down at RJ. She merely looked back at him with a superior smirk. He turned to the band that was playing the corner. "PLAY THE SONG!" he growled. 

Rinoa sighed heavily and shook her head. Squall stood beside her and took her hand in his. "Some things won't change." he told her. 

"Yeah..." Rinoa said tiredly as she lead him to the dance floor. As the music started up, she placed her hands on Squall's hand and shoulder as his other hand placed itself on her hip. Rinoa looked over his shoulder at Edea and gave a slight nod. 

"Well," Squall shrugged as Rinoa looked up at him and smiled. They began to dance across the room. "At least I learned to dance." 

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Special Thanks To All The Readers & Reviewers**

Tai (thanks for always reading and reviewing! You're almost always the first :), Etherealist (Please continue Ain't An Angel. I really like that story!), Yori Kiri (Thanks for always reading ;_;), Cloud-123, bembem, Freakker, Hiasha, Rizza 426, Almicene, Legendary Super Candyce, Sickness in Salvation, Sheep the Adventurer, Kailea, Pikachu612 (Hunter beat Sephiroth, that's got to count for something, right? ^_^), Serene Ice Mage, littlekmt & fire maiden, DBH, Wide-eyed, azn-saphirestar, brosa baka, lifeispeachy, DiS-b-r1zA, Foxybabz21, angel-brokensorrow, dark eco, sinfulsoul. 

Okay, in case I missed anyone, thanks for reading! Although I know there are still a lot of questions. I know I have a lot...it IS an AU and they always leave one wondering. Despite that, I hope you guys enjoyed it! If you're new the story and haven't read the original, please read it. ^_^ Lots of hugs & Take Care! 

- PasifiKStaR 


End file.
